Protecting A Hero
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: EPILOGUE! Ten years later. Draco's son is in danger and desperate times call for desperate measures. Draco seeks out his one time enemy for a safe place to stay. Will they work through their differences? Will Harry become the target and Draco the hero?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story for all of you! This first chapter essentially explains what the story is about. Of course it will be a Drarry eventually :) Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been ten years since the demise of Voldemort and the disbanding of the Death Eaters. There was finally peace in the Wizarding world and people who were directly involved in the war were able to move on with their lives albeit without a lot of their family and friends present.

Harry and Ginny married shortly after completing school. They had two kids named Jamie who was seven and Liliana who was four. They had started their life at Grimmauld, but found that it wasn't exactly safe for them anymore as Kreacher decided to reveal their location and secrets right before Voldemort died. Just as well seeing as the place was rather dreary and held horrible memories for everyone. They lived in a nice estate in Somerset that belonged in the Potter family. It was heavily protected and only those close to Harry knew where it was. Their nearest neighbors were five miles in any direction thus giving them further privacy. It was a big plot of land with a Quidditch pitch and horses. It was set against a forest that allowed many different creatures to grace their property.

Harry worked out of the home writing stories for the Muggle world. Ginny played Quidditch semi-professionally for a local league in Somerset. Jamie and Liliana attended muggle schools during the school year and learned about the wizarding world in their off time. They both inherited Harry's curly hair, but Liliana took after her mother and had dark auburn hair, not the bright Weasley red, but still red all the same. She had amber colored eyes with flecks of green throughout. Jamie on the other hand was the spitting image of his father aside from the freckles that dotted his nose and the flecks of amber in his eyes. They were content in their life and enjoying the peace and quiet of solitude and calm.

**XXXX**

Ginny dropped her gear near the doorway and looked around her home. She felt like something was missing in her life and she was sure that Harry felt it too. They had gotten married rather young and had children shortly thereafter. They settled into life as a married couple and parents with little time for themselves. Harry had become distant over the years and they often did things separately. They had weekly family time, but there was no couple time. They loved each other and were the best of friends, but they were no longer in love with one another and Ginny felt deep within her heart that it was time for her and Harry to have a serious talk.

She knew the kids were already sleeping as it was rather late and she had gone out with her teammates after practice before heading home. Odds were Harry was working on his latest book in his office completely tuning out the world. She walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on the door to Harry's office. He let out a grunt in response and she opened the door. Sure enough he was crouched over his muggle computer typing away frantically. Ginny entered the room and took a seat on the couch behind him and waited patiently for him to finish his thought process. After a few minutes Harry stopped typing and turned around.

"Hey Gin, how was practice?" Harry asked as he stood and kissed the top of her head and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"It was good. We went out for drinks afterwards. How's the book coming along?" Ginny asked returning the kiss to his cheek.

Harry glanced over at his blank computer screen and shrugged. "I suppose it's coming along rather well. Liliana got into a bit of mischief today at school," Harry told her.

Ginny sighed. Liliana was sneaky just like her Uncle George and her late Uncle Fred. She was constantly getting into trouble. "Canary creams or puking pastilles?" She asked.

"Actually it was the fainting fancy ones. She gave one to her unsuspecting muggle teacher and had the whole school in an uproar of what could have possibly caused the teacher to faint and not wake up. They were afraid that they were going to have an outbreak of something until Liliana went and secretly fed her the other half and she got up like nothing happened," Harry explained.

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked clearly amused with her daughter.

"Jamie felt like he was 'protecting' his sister by telling me what she had been up to. Sometimes I wonder if that boy inherited some of Percy's genes or something because he always seems to know what everyone's doing and when they're doing it and getting others in trouble. I think he's the ultimate sneak though," Harry said with a chuckle.

Ginny laughed and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment and then she turned to him and took a deep breath. Harry knew that something important was coming. He gave her a questioning look and she reached out and took his hands in her own. "Harry listen I think we need to talk about something," She began. Harry stared at her in confusion. "I want to play Quidditch professionally," She said.

Harry turned away for a moment. "That's going to take you on the road a lot and the nearest team are the Harpies and that's miles away. You'd be gone from home a lot. From the kids and from me," Harry responded looking a bit worried.

"I know that Harry. I've been offered a position with the team and I want to take it," She replied.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you leaving me and the kids?"

Ginny looked down at their joined hands and nodded slowly. "Harry, we've been drifting apart for years. We never have any time alone together and we don't even spend that much time as a family. We are more friends than lovers and I just want more out of life."

"Why did you marry me in the first place if it wasn't what you wanted?" Harry demanded. He pulled his hands from her grasp and stood up going to the window.

"Harry, I was in love with you and it was expected of us to get married. I'm grateful that we did because if we hadn't we wouldn't have Jamie and Liliana. You can't deny that we haven't drifted apart these past few years. We are like roommates raising two kids together," Ginny replied.

Harry sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. "You're right we have been drifting apart for years. I just… you just want to leave us and never look back? What are the children going to think?"

"No Harry of course I don't want to leave you all behind and never look back. I am going to spend as much time as possible with the kids. I've wanted this for a lot of years Harry and I don't want to deny myself from it anymore. I think its better this way. The kids will have a parent around constantly instead of being ushered from one babysitter to the next with me. Please Harry I need you to understand that I still love you I just don't want to be with you anymore," Ginny tried to explain.

Harry turned to her, tears in his eyes. "So that's it? You've already made up your mind?"

Ginny let a few tears fall as she nodded her head. Harry hung his head and nodded in agreement. He knew this day was coming but he didn't realize it would be so soon. He had felt himself and Ginny drifting for years as well, but he didn't want to give up. He couldn't break up his family no matter how much he didn't want to be with Ginny anymore. Ginny stood and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're my best friend Harry and you always will be. Promise me you'll take care of our kids and that you'll be happy," Ginny said.

"I promise," Harry said quietly. Ginny nodded and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled sadly at her as she turned and walked out of the room to pack and floo to the Burrow before leaving for Holyhead.

**XXXX**

Draco Malfoy stood on the balcony of his home that was located on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He looked across and watched as his only son trudged across the lawn from his grandparents' house. He had schooling with Narcissa while Draco worked in the Department of Mysteries. His wife Astoria spent most of her day in and out of shops in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Supposedly she was scouting for her own store ideas, but Draco found it funny that every time she came home she had several bags floating behind her.

Draco sighed wishing that he had a different life. There were three things that were great in his life; his seven year old son Scorpius, his relationship with his parents, and his job. He didn't much care for his wife for she drained the life out of him every day. He didn't understand how she became this way for when they first got married they got along splendidly and Draco wasn't worried that he was going to hate being married to her. That changed in the past two years or so.

"Draco! Where are you?" Astoria yelled in her shrill voice that grated on Draco's nerves. He didn't want to respond because more than likely she wanted to complain about her day and how her feet were killing her from walking around so much not realizing that her spiked heels might be the culprit. "Oh there you are darling. What are you doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her endearing words. "I am waiting for our son to come home like every day. What are you doing?"

"Well, I just returned from this fabulous boutique in France. It was just to die for. My feet are killing me though. It's amazing how…." Draco rolled his eyes again and tuned her out. _She really gets on my nerves_, he thought as he watched Scorpius sprint the rest of the way after catching Draco's eye. Draco grinned down at him and turned around and left Astoria on the balcony babbling on about her sore feet. He ran down the stairs and made it to the front door at the same time Scorpius opened it. His son ran into his waiting arms and gave him a big hug. Scorpius was the light in Draco's life.

"Father I learned the best stuff today! Grandmother told me so much about the war and…." Scorpius went off in rapid speech about his day, Draco hanging on every word. When he was finished he took a deep breath and smiled at Draco.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful day son. What would you like for dinner?" Draco asked as he led his son to the kitchen. He caught Astoria's annoyed expression at the top of the stairs, but ignored her. It wasn't his fault that his son was far more interesting to him than she was.

"Oh, I almost forgot, grandfather wants to see you before the evening is out," Scorpius added as he watched Draco whip up some spaghetti. Draco nodded absently wondering what Lucius wanted him for. His father ran their family business out of the home and rarely left for there were still loyal people to Voldemort out there who didn't like the choices he had made after the war.

"Alright. Well then let's eat before it gets cold and then it's time for your bath and getting in bed," Draco said.

Scorpius nodded and dove into his spaghetti. Draco ate very little as his nerves were fried from his annoying wife and wondering what his father needed him for. After sometime the dishes were cleaned and put away, Scorpius was clean and getting into bed carrying a chapter book that Draco was beginning to read again to Scorpius. It was written by a muggle author who simply went by HJP. The author mainly wrote adult novels, but he had written a couple of chapter books for younger children about magic and wizards and witches. Despite growing up in that world Scorpius still found HJP's stories fascinating and read them over and over.

"…and so the school bully made fun of the new wizard named Leo who was completely new to the world of wizards and witches…" Draco read. Scorpius was paying very close attention even though by now he could recite the story word for word. Draco found himself thinking about how this story reminded him of his relationship with Harry in school. It was interesting how similar it was, but Draco figured that all bully/victim relationships were the same so this story wasn't an exception. He glanced down at Scorpius to see that he had fallen asleep. He chuckled silently to himself as he slowly got up from the bed and placed the book on his nightstand. He leaned over and kissed Scorpius on the head before he turned the lights off and left his room.

He walked downstairs to his private study and opened the door. His father was sitting in a chair across from his desks looking slightly frazzled. Draco shut the door behind him locking and silencing it with the strongest spells he knew. "Good evening father and what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Draco asked as he sat down in his chair behind the desk. He looked closely at his father and noticed that his face was lined deeply and he looked tired. Draco instantly felt on guard.

"Draco, there's something you need to know," Lucius began. Draco sat up straighter in his chair, but didn't allow his emotions to show. He nodded curtly at Lucius and waited for him to continue. "Some loyal death eaters are banding together to get back at me as you've known for some time. I've learned through reliable connections that they have a plan that will surely bring me down and if they knew I was warning you I would be dead," Lucius explained.

"What sort of plan do they have?" Draco asked his voice slightly breaking.

"They plan to take you and brainwash you into becoming one of them and turning you against me. They want you to reveal all that you know about me and our family," Lucius replied.

Draco shook his head. "Father, they cannot touch me. There is no way they could do anything to me in order to make me turn against you. Nothing."

Lucius hung his head and shook it. "They would have leverage son," Lucius replied.

Draco felt his stomach tighten and his heart begin to beat faster. "What sort of leverage?" He asked not masking his fear any longer.

"They plan to use Scorpius to get you to do what they want," Lucius replied quietly.

Draco felt his body slack and his stomach drop. _My son? They are going to use my son to get what they want?_ Draco thought fearfully. He looked up at Lucius. "Fine then, I'll give in and that way they won't have to involve Scorpius at all," Draco said making up his mind quickly enough.

Lucius looked up in alarm. "No! There is another way that both of you can stay protected, but you can tell no one about it," he exclaimed.

Draco looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"Take Scorpius and go into hiding. You need to go somewhere that they would never find you. At least stay there until we can get the threat under control. I haven't contacted the ministry yet because I want more solid evidence then what I have right now. Draco this is your only option to keep everyone safe," Lucius insisted.

"What about Astoria? She'll want to know where her son is. No matter how much I can't stand her I don't want to take her son away. Where would I go? Find Potter and stay with him and his Weasley infested family?" Draco responded with a sardonic laugh. Lucius eyes brightened at his suggestion.

"That is exactly what you should do," He replied.

"No way! I'd rather hide out in a dry hut in the desert instead of with Potter. You're mental for even thinking that. Besides, they can't get to me here," Draco responded.

Lucius gave him a hard stare and reached into his cloak and pulled out a packet of pictures and tossed them on the desk in front of Draco. Draco looked down at them his eyes widening as he examined each and every photo. Most were taken on the very grounds that he lived on. Draco realized with each picture that Scorpius was in danger and he nearly ran for his room to grab him and floo away right then when he saw the last picture of him and Scorpius reading their bedtime story together. That was too close for comfort.

"But how could they have gotten on the grounds?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord had many traps and secret passages that he created on our land. I knew of many and those are all gone now, but there are still some left that only he knew about or so we thought. Do you see why you need to take Scorpius and go into hiding? It's dangerous," Lucius replied.

Draco nodded and glanced through the pictures again. "How in the world am I going to find Potter and who's to say he'll even help us?"

"Go to his friends and see if you can find out where he is. I'm sure he'd take you in. He does have a hero complex after all," Lucius suggested.

Draco chuckled. "I suppose that is right. What about Astoria though?"

"She isn't in danger. Again the least amount of people who know where you are the better. Leave tonight after she's gone to bed. This needs to be done quickly. Find a place in a muggle hotel and then find one of Potter's friends. This is very important son," Lucius stressed.

Draco nodded and stood from his chair. He piled the pictures back up and handed them to Lucius. His father embraced him, "Be careful," he whispered before he stepped away and turned on the spot to apparate back home. Draco left his study and checked in on Scorpius who was sleeping soundly. He peeked in on Astoria and saw her reading Witches Weekly. He turned back to his room and silently packed a bag and then waited until he knew she'd be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Must be your lucky night :) Here is the next chapter for this one :) I'm really looking forward to writing this one because I've got some big plans for it :) Let me know what you think of this next chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Draco stepped out of his darkened room and peeked into Astoria's room. She was snoring loudly with her eye mask on and her ear plugs in. Draco cringed before turning and tiptoeing down the hallway to Scorpius' room, opening the door and closing it behind him. He silenced the room and quickly packed another bag for Scorpius. When that was finished he shrunk the bags down and placed them in his pocket. Scorpius was a sound sleeper and he barely stirred when Draco picked him up. Draco thought of a hotel that he had seen many times down the street from the ministry and apparated away to that destination.

They landed in an alleyway next to the hotel and he quickly pulled the shrunken bags out and resized his own and slipped Scorpius' into a side pocket. He quickly scanned the street and walked out quickly making his way to the hotel entrance. The hotel was brightly lit which was blinding to his tired eyes. It was about midnight and he was hoping that the clerk wouldn't give him much grief so he could get his son and himself into a room and in bed. He walked up to the counter setting his bag down. The woman at the counter looked up at him from her magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a bored tone.

Draco looked at her slightly affronted, but decided not to be too picky. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"This is a hotel so we are bound to have something available," She replied as she turned towards her computer screen. Draco bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at the girl for her rudeness. "Yes we have a room available on the top floor, but our lift is being repaired right now so you'll need to use the stairs."

"Okay well what floor is that?" Draco questioned.

"The twelfth. How long will you be staying?" She asked as she continued to type away on her computer.

"Just the night I hope. My name is Robert Jones and I will be paying cash," Draco said. He threw down some muggle money and looked pointedly at the woman.

"Robert Jones? That's original. What are you on the run from the authorities or something?" She asked looking slightly interested.

Draco was on his last nerve. "Look lady; just get me the damn key for my room. I am tired and I am done listening to you take your sweet ass time getting things in order. My name is Robert Jones and I am paying cash. Put that in your contraption there and we'll be on our way," Draco replied in a scathing tone. The woman shrank back from his intense glare and pulled a key out and set it on the counter. Draco snatched it up and stormed off to the stairs. Since he had no idea where he was heading nor did he know any spells that would help him get to the top faster with a child in his arms, he began the long trek up the steps without magic.

When he finally got to the top he was ready to just fall asleep in the stairwell and never wake up again, however as he looked down at the ground he cringed at how dirty it was and decided otherwise. He glanced down at his key and up at the sign directions and headed to the left. Finally he arrived at their room and opened up the door. He was feeling rather envious of Scorpius since he hadn't stirred even once since they had arrived. He settled him on the bed and covered him up before he walked over to the small desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled a quick note and went to the window whistling softly. He held the paper in his hand as he looked off in the distance for a post owl. When he saw one flying towards him he took a deep breath and looked down at the paper again. _Only option for Scorpius to stay safe_, he thought as he attached the paper to the owl's leg and told it the destination. The owl took off quickly and Draco closed the window before he settled onto the bed and spent the rest of the night drifting in and out of a restless sleep.

**XXXX**

Draco awoke very early in the morning to an incessant tapping on the hotel window. He looked around the room, quite disoriented before he remembered exactly why they were in this hotel. He stood and went to the window and opened it. The owl was back with a different piece of paper and Draco took it and quickly opened it. He scanned it while scratching the owl on its chest. The owl hooted softly before flying back out the window.

Draco cast a quick tempus charm and noted that it was five in the morning. He had to get ready quickly as the person he wrote would be at his hotel in a half an hour. He quickly splashed some water on his face before making some coffee. He was surprised at how easy it was to figure out seeing as he wasn't much for muggle technology. He took a cup and sat down at a small table in the corner of the room. The room was really packed with too much furniture for the size.

At precisely five-thirty there was a gentle tap on the door. Draco quickly stood and strode across the room. He peeked through the peep hole and opened the door ajar. "You weren't followed were you?" He questioned.

"No, of course not. What is the meaning of this?" The person responded. Draco nodded and opened the door further. The person stepped in and Draco quickly scanned the hallway before closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Listen I know you are probably wondering what in the world is going on for me to call you, of all people, here at this ungodly hour, but the truth is I can't really tell you since I know how close you are to the auror department. Please just trust me on this and help me," Draco pleaded.

"Malfoy I have never trusted you, what makes you think I'm going to now? If you don't tell me what's going on then I can't help you," they replied turning to leave the room.

"Granger please, I'm begging you. My son's life is in danger if you don't help me. You know I wouldn't have contacted you if I wasn't desperate. Please," Draco responded in a pleading voice.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. His expression was genuine and she could see how scared he was. She had never seen such raw emotions from him before. She looked over to Scorpius. His blond head was peeking out from the covers, but otherwise he was wrapped up nicely in a little cocoon. She smiled fondly at him reminding her of her own little boy. That reminder made her turn around and return to her seat at the table.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

Draco smiled in relief at her and sat down across from her. She took the offered cup of coffee. "Thank you. I…well, when it comes to light of the situation you will know what's going on. If I find out before then I will tell you, but that is all I can say about the matter now. I need to find a place to stay that no one can find us at. A place that no one would expect me to be," Draco replied.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "And I'm guessing you already have an idea in mind if you're contacting me of all people," She said.

"Yes I do. I think the safest place for us would be to stay with Potter. No one would expect me to be there and I know that he is beyond protected like Hogwarts protected. I obviously don't know where he lives and I know you do," Draco explained.

"Harry? You are asking me to reveal to you where Harry lives and put his life in danger? How do I know that you aren't making this story up in order to get close to Harry so you can turn him over to left over death eaters?" Hermione demanded her voice rising slightly. Scorpius stirred on the bed, but didn't wake.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Why would I make this up? I would _never_ use my son to get Harry or anyone else! There is a genuine threat against me and my son. I have never been more fearful than I am now. I am not trying to harm Harry or turn him over to wayward death eaters. This is about me and my son."

Hermione stared at him as she worked her lip in deep thought. She looked up at Draco who was now watching his son intently with a mask of worry and fear. She imagined herself in this same position and imagined that if it were her and she was asking Malfoy for the same kind of help he would do it despite their history. She sighed and reached over and grabbed a piece of paper and then pen. She scribbled something down and pushed it towards Draco. He turned and looked down at what she had written, it was Harry's address.

"I will take you both there myself. You need to know that Harry is going through a tough time right now so please be mindful of that," Hermione said as she stood. Draco shoved the address into his pocket and stood as well.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"He's working through some things. I'm entitled to my own secrets as well Malfoy. Let's go before Scorpius wakes up," Hermione replied. Draco nodded and handed his bag to Hermione and then he scooped up Scorpius again and followed Hermione out of the room. Hermione flicked her wand quickly tidying the room and making it look as if no one had been there.

**XXXX**

Draco and Hermione apparated into an open field in the middle of nowhere. Draco looked around and saw only forest and openness. He thought briefly for a moment that Hermione had led him as far from Harry as possible, but as soon as he thought that a house began materializing out of the field. Draco watched in awe as a beautiful estate appeared. It was made of different shades of brick and the balcony on the front was held up by marble columns. There were several large windows dotting the lower floor with smaller windows on the top floor. He looked to his left and saw a stable with a pasture around it that undoubtedly contained several horses. He noticed to the right the top of a goal post for Quidditch peeking out over the trees.

"Wow, is this where he lives?" Draco asked in awe.

"Yes he's made quite the home out here. The nearest neighbor is about five miles anywhere you turn. The kids love it out here," Hermione mused.

"He has kids?" Draco asked in surprise. He hadn't heard anything about Harry having kids or even being married for that matter which he found rather surprising.

"Yes, a seven year old boy named Jamie and a four year old little girl named Liliana. They are wonderful kids. You'll like them," Hermione replied.

"I didn't even know he got married," Draco said in disbelief.

"Harry and Ginny got married after school was over," Hermione replied.

"Oh," was all Draco could say in response. He felt a bit jealous of the fact that Harry was able to marry someone that he wanted and wasn't forced to marry her. Not that Draco really had anyone that he wanted to marry at the time, but still it was the principle of the thing.

Hermione set off for the house and Draco followed steadily behind her. He looked around again taking in the expansive property it didn't really fit with the image Draco had of Harry. He imagined him living in a sprawling estate that was crawling with exotic creatures and gardens galore, but this place was modest. There wasn't a light on in the house and Draco was beginning to fill even more apprehensive about being here. He imagined Harry coming to the door in an irate mood and hexing him for even considering coming to him for protection. He was rapidly regretting his decision to come there, but didn't have a chance to turn around as Hermione reached up and knocked loudly on the door. The sound seemed to echo across the lightening grounds and sounded a hundred times louder than it actually was.

"Granger, maybe I'm making a mistake by being here," Draco began.

Hermione turned and glared at him. "You did not get me out of bed this early in the morning to change your mind now. This is the safest place for you and if I know Harry he'll take you in so just shut up and stop worrying so damn much," She said in a heated voice. Draco recoiled slightly at her tone and looked away in embarrassment.

He turned back to her to say something else, but stopped when he heard the door unlocking and the knob turning. When the door opened Draco's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his onetime enemy. He had his wand raised at Hermione's face since she was closest to the door, but he barely registered that aspect. Harry had changed a lot since Hogwarts and Draco found himself blushing which was not something he had ever done for anyone let alone a man; for Harry was most definitely a man. He kept his hair short in messy curls that barely brushed the tops of his ears. He had ditched his big round glasses for more stylish frames that despite being placed over his eyes made them stand out even more. Draco could see the tautness of his muscles throughout his whole body as he was only wearing shorts and a buttoned shirt that he hadn't bothered to button in his haste to get downstairs. His thighs and calves were finely toned and in the soft light behind him he saw just a glimpse of his washboard abs. This was definitely not the Harry Potter he remembered from Hogwarts, definitely not.

"Hermione? What on earth are you doing here so early and using the front door?" Harry asked as he lowered his wand. The fierceness in his face disappeared as it softened at the sight of his still best friend. He still hadn't noticed Draco and Scorpius behind Hermione.

"Well Harry, it's um…can we come in and I'll explain inside?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at Draco. Harry looked at her in confusion and then followed her gaze. His eyes settled on Draco and several emotions crashed into him at once and flitted across his face. He was extremely surprised to see him standing on his porch with Hermione and holding a child that he knew nothing about. He was angry because his hidden place of residence was no longer hidden by someone who was still far too close to death eaters for his own comfort. He was amazed at how much he had changed over the years and could only begin to imagine what was underneath it all. Harry found himself blushing at this thought. He turned his gaze to Hermione and gave her a hard glare.

"You revealed to Draco Malfoy of all people where I live?" Harry demanded.

Hermione looked affronted. "Yes I did and you know I only would have if it was something important and it is. If you just let us in I will explain everything," She replied puffing her chest out and returning Harry's hard glare. They stared each other down for several seconds before Harry briefly looked over to Draco and then back to Hermione. He stepped to the side and opened the door wider. Hermione gave him a smug look as she entered and Draco merely looked surprised and averted his gaze from Harry.

He motioned for them to step into the sitting room just inside the door. Harry looked over at Draco and the little boy that was in his arms. He couldn't be older than Jamie. "Malfoy, there's a spare bedroom upstairs and to the right if you want to put your son in there," Harry told him surprised at his kind tone. Draco was equally surprised and only nodded before he turned and went up the stairs. Harry whirled on Hermione. "Have you gone mad? Why on earth would you tell him where I live? Why?" He whispered harshly.

"Harry James Potter, as I said if it wasn't something important I wouldn't have done it. Put your old school rivalries aside and listen to me. Malfoy and his son are in danger that is why I brought them here. You can protect them Harry," Hermione replied through clenched teeth.

"What could possibly put them in danger?" Harry demanded his voice rising slightly.

"I don't know. He can't tell me. All I know is that it's serious," Hermione responded angrily.

"What if it's a trap? What if he's trying to turn me over to some new uprising of death eaters and you've lead him right into my home?" Harry demanded again.

Hermione stepped back and her expression changed to being hurt instead of angry. "How could you possibly think that I would lead him here without thinking of that? I swear this is not a trap," Hermione replied her voice breaking.

Harry sagged his shoulders feeling bad for accusing her of something like that. "Okay, but how can you trust him?"

"They are after my son," Draco said from the doorway. Harry spun around and looked at him. He looked tired and vulnerable.

"Who is after your son?" Harry asked.

"I can't say right now because I need more evidence before I take this to the ministry, but they are trying to get to my son to use him against me. I cannot let Scorpius get caught up in my past. My son does not deserve to suffer through the horrible things that my family did for so many years," Draco explained.

"Are there death eaters after him?" Harry asked. Draco looked away and nodded slightly. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and Harry ran a hand through his hair feeling like he was going back in time. "Why are you coming to me?"

Draco looked back at him. "Because they would never think to seek me out anywhere near you and I know that you would have Hogwarts style protection spells on your home. I knew my son would be safe here. Please let us stay here, at least until I can secure another location that is equally as safe," Draco begged.

Harry stared at him and saw the same raw emotion in his eyes that Hermione had seen only minutes before. He placed himself in Draco's shoes just as Hermione had done and knew just what Hermione had concluded in the same moment. "You can stay here as long as you need to, but there are some things you need to know about things around here if you're going to stay," Harry replied.

Draco snapped his head up in surprise and relief. He was prepared to get on his knees and beg and plead his case to Harry, but in the same instance he was relieved that he wouldn't have to stoop that low.

"Harry I need to go or I'm going to be late for work. I'll come by later and we can talk more about this if you want. I hope you understand why I brought him here," Hermione said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry quickly on the cheek.

"I understand Mione. I'll see you later," Harry replied returning the kiss.

"Granger, thank you for everything, I really appreciate it," Draco said before she left the room. She nodded to him and smiled before she left the house shutting the door behind her.

Draco and Harry shifted their weight nervously avoiding each other's eyes. The silence in the room was heavy. "So um, care for a cup of tea or some coffee?" Harry asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah sure that would be nice, thanks," Draco replied unsurely. Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair again which cause his abs to tighten and Draco caught them in the light and he felt a slight flutter. _Really Draco, are you checking out Harry Potter when you're here for the sole reason of protecting your son? You're married for crying out loud! Well, on paper anyway, but married all the same and to a woman. You are only looking at him like this because you haven't seen him in ten years. Nothing else…_ Draco thought. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him noticing that Draco had a healthy flush to his cheeks and appeared to be battling something in his mind.

"So coffee or tea?" Harry asked as he walked past Draco and across the foyer to the kitchen. Draco followed, fighting the urge to look down and watch the way Harry walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It looks like I am just spoiling you guys left and right this weekend :) I'm loving this story so far and I hope all of you are as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Draco sat in silence at a small table set in front of a picture window. The view was remarkable from it. The sun was rising and the surrounding area was brightening more and more as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Draco watched as a black horse slipped out of the barn doors and wandered over to a trough of water.

"It's beautiful," Draco remarked as he watched the horse walk along. Harry turned and smiled.

"That's my horse. Her name is Belle. I've had her ever since we moved out here," Harry responded quietly.

"Well she's a beautiful horse. Um, what do I need to know about things here?" Draco asked bringing attention back to the original reason for having tea then.

"Uh, well things have been, well, different around here so to speak," Harry said cryptically.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and studied the expression on Harry's face. He looked tired, more so than being woken up rather early, and stressed. "Okay…" Draco said.

Harry sighed not wanting to admit that his marriage was falling apart to Draco of all people. "Ginny left," Harry finally said.

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. He imagined Harry having this perfect life and he was surprised to hear otherwise. "I…" was all he could say for the moment.

"Oh go on then just laugh already. The great Harry Potter can't keep his family together. Laugh it up," Harry said scornfully.

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Sorry, but I'm not going to laugh. Who's the one who fled his home and wife with his son and is sitting in his onetime enemy's home drinking tea at six-thirty in the morning?"

Harry looked up at him and met his intense silver gaze a slight chill rushed through him, but not a bad chill. "I…uh….sorry just old habits die hard, right?" Harry attempted to joke.

Draco turned away looking out the window again. Harry sighed and took a drink of his tea inhaling the soothing aromas. _Way to go Harry, make him hate you all over again, idiot_, Harry thought. He scoffed out loud although he didn't realize it until Draco returned his intense gaze on him and narrowed it slightly. "What?" He asked in a biting tone.

Harry looked up in alarm and blushed. "Sorry, I was scolding myself. Um, can I ask why your wife didn't come with you?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Draco suppressed a grin at the awkwardness that was still all Harry despite being ten years older. "Well, honestly, I can't stand my wife. When we got married Astoria was, well, she was a good match for me, but as the years went on she just became vain and awful. All she cares about is shopping and pampering herself. I can't remember the last time she sat down with Scorpius and read him a book or colored with him," Draco replied.

Harry shook his head deciding not to push the lack of a straight answer Draco gave him about Astoria not being with him. "So it's left up to you to do all that stuff with him?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Scorpius more than my own life, obviously, and I love spending time with him. He's a wonderful boy and I am raising him to be nothing like I was as a child. My parents help a lot and they have learned from their mistakes as well so they don't instill the same ideals in him, well the extreme ones anyway," Draco replied.

Harry nodded along with him relating to what he was saying. "Well, Ginny isn't like Astoria, but she obviously is putting herself before the kids by leaving to go and play Quidditch. It's so hard trying to explain to Jamie and Liliana why their mum is no longer here and keeping life as normal as possible for them. I mean I'm not really sad per say that my relationship with Ginny is over because the truth is we've been drifting apart for years, but the fact that she can just leave our kids behind is beyond me. Wow, apparently I'm going to be telling you my life story," Harry said as he chuckled quietly.

Draco chuckled as well. "We can exchange life stories then. Actually it's kind of nice sitting here talking about this with someone else. I don't spend much time with anyone else, but Scorpius and my parents and these conversations aren't ones you can typically have with a seven year old and you can only handle so much insight from your parents, right?" Draco stopped and stared at Harry at his last comment. _Stupid Draco, just bring up something like that why don't you? There goes the conversation. Nice one. _Draco thought as he scolded himself inwardly. He rolled his eyes which didn't go missed by Harry.

"It's okay, I get what you mean. No need to berate yourself," Harry teased as if he could read Draco's thoughts. He could see the same expressions as he imagined he had minutes before when he was scolding his own self.

Draco looked up and blushed slightly. He was about to respond when a cry came from the next floor up. He recognized it right away and shot Harry an apologetic look before he ran up the stairs to where Scorpius was crying out for him.

**XXXX**

Draco opened the bedroom door quickly and went to Scorpius' side. He was sobbing and at first Draco thought he was just having a nightmare, but then he sat up and threw his arms around Draco. "Daddy, where are we? What's happened?" He cried.

"Shh, its okay Scor, calm down. It's a long story and I'll tell you once you've calmed down enough. Shh, you're safe," Draco soothed. He was so busy soothing Scorpius that he didn't hear a creak outside the doorway where Harry was now tentatively listening in.

"Daddy, just tell me what's going on, please," Scorpius said in a small voice after wiping his tears away. He looked up expectantly at his father and waited patiently for him to explain.

"Your grandfather came to me last night and told me that their was a threat against us and so we decided that it would be safer for us to stay elsewhere instead of at home because those who are threatening us can get on our property," Draco explained.

Scorpius looked up at him in confusion. "I don't understand. Who could be threatening us and why?"

"Grandmother has told you about death eaters right?" Scorpius nodded. "There are still some out there who are still set on completing their 'masters' plan and that includes threatening our family. But it is not for you to worry about because we are staying with someone who can protect us and we are very lucky that he's taken us in," Draco explained. Scorpius nodded again and settled back against the pillows.

"Why isn't mother here?" Scorpius asked as he glanced around to see if she was present.

Draco hesitated for a moment, not sure how to anwer. He didn't really understand why he's father insisted that Astoria wasn't in danger. She was his wife after all so why wouldn't she be in trouble? "Well, father insisted that she wasn't in danger and that it was just you and I so that's why she's not here," Draco replied unsurely, yet hoping that Scorpius couldn't hear the doubt in his words.

Scorpius didn't, but Harry did. He frowned at the new information that he had overheard. _What does Astoria have to do with all of this? Is she involved or just completely unaware of what is going on outside of her own little world?_ Harry was about to step away and go to his room for a shower when he heard Scorpius ask another question.

"Where are we staying then?" He asked. He looked around again trying to figure out if it was somewhere he had ever been before.

"We are staying with an old schoolmate of mine. He lives far away from where we do so I think we'll be quite safe here," Draco replied.

"Who is it?" Scorpius asked not giving up on his curiosity.

"Harry Potter," Draco replied reluctantly. Scorpius gasped and his eyes widened. Harry stifled a laugh from the doorway at his reaction.

"Thee Harry Potter? This is so awesome! Grandmother has told me so much about him. I can't wait to meet him!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Well, don't get too overwhelming with him, I don't want him to kick us out for driving him nutters," Draco replied with a smile.

Scorpius waved him off. "He won't. But dad, I thought you guys hated each other?"

Harry leaned closer to the door to catch Draco's response. "I never truly hated him and I don't think he hated me either, we were just on opposite sides of the coin and well now that we're older I think that things have changed so to speak," Draco explained.

"Okay, well does he have lots of fun things to do here?" Scorpius asked moving on from that part of the subject much to Draco's relief.

"I bet he does. You know I saw a Quidditch Pitch when we got here and a stable that has horses in it. Plus he has a little boy who's your age and a little girl. I think you'll enjoy yourself here," Draco replied.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself. "I bet I will, but what about you? Will you enjoy yourself here?" Scorpius asked innocently. Harry turned back towards the door again.

"I-" Draco began, but he was cut off by a gleeful cry from a little girl. He caught a glimpse of her jumping into undoubtedly Harry's arms. He wondered if Harry had been listening the entire time.

"Daddy, what are you doing? You're never up this early!" Liliana cried happily.

"I was just coming up to jump in the shower and we had an early visitor this morning and I've been up ever since," Harry replied.

"Is mummy here?" She asked hopefully. Draco felt his heart ache slightly at the sound of her voice. He wondered when the last time Ginny had been home.

"Uh, no, it's someone else, but we'll see them later. What would you like for breakfast?" Harry answered and Draco heard Harry walking back down the steps and Liliana chattering away as if her hopes hadn't been dashed.

He turned back to Scorpius and smiled. "Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically and jumped out of bed. Draco followed after him, but he stopped short just outside the doorway and looked up at Draco. He cowered next to him suddenly becoming very shy. Draco chuckled and scooped him up and carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. Liliana was sitting at the table eating a big plate of pancakes as Harry stood at the stove with his back to them flipping pancakes. He turned to look at them and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Draco holding his son, the sunlight reflecting off his blond hair. Draco was showing Scorpius something outside the window so he hadn't noticed Harry's stare. He cleared his throat and smiled when they both turned to look at him.

"You must be Scorpius. Hi, I'm Harry and this is my daughter Liliana. Would you like some pancakes?" Harry asked kindly.

Scorpius studied him for a moment and then smiled brightly. "I've always wanted to meet you sir," he said quietly and in awe.

Harry chuckled. "Well thank you and just call me Harry. No need to call me 'sir'," Harry replied with a smile. Scorpius nodded and wiggled out of Draco's grasp and sat next to Liliana at the table. Harry placed a pile of pancakes in front of him.

"My daddy makes the best pancakes ever!" Liliana declared as she took another forkful.

"My daddy makes really good spaghetti!" Scorpius chimed in.

"I guess we know whose making dinner tonight then," Harry answered with a wink at Draco who in turn blushed slightly causing Harry to smirk at him.

There was a set of heavier than necessary steps coming down the stairs and Harry knew that today wasn't going to be good in regards to his oldest child. Since Ginny had left, Jamie had taken it upon himself to sulk from sunrise to sun up. He had a horrible attitude towards Harry like it was his entire fault that Ginny left. When he stepped into the kitchen he brushed past Draco without even noticing him. Harry watched his son sit down next to his sister at the table and scowl down at the empty space in front of him.

"Good morning Jamie. Care for some pancakes?" Harry asked through slightly clenched teeth. Draco watched the exchange closely feeling another tug on the heart strings in regards to Harry. _You're getting soft in your old age Malfoy_, he thought to himself.

"Sure, whatever, dad," He replied still not looking up from the table.

"Jamie, you are being a meanie. You should go right back up to bed and get up on the right side this time!" Liliana chastised.

Draco stifled a chuckle and for the first time Jamie looked up at the sound and realized he wasn't with just his sister and dad in the kitchen. He looked up at Draco in curiosity and then looked over to Scorpius in equal curiosity. He blushed slightly as he realized how rude he was being to their guests and was surprised that Harry hadn't called him out on it. He looked back up at his dad and gave him a sheepish look.

"Draco, Scorpius, this is my son, _James Sirius_," Harry introduced accenting his son's full name. Jamie blushed deeply and looked down at the table again. Harry set a plate of pancakes in front of him and glanced up at Draco giving him an apologetic look. Draco merely shrugged and waved it off.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jamie. Scorpius is the same age as you I believe," Draco said.

"That's cool. I can show you around after breakfast," Jamie answered a bit brighter than necessary. Scorpius looked at him peculiarly and glanced back at Draco who nodded in a way that said 'you will do it son and you will like it.'

"Thanks, I'd like that a lot," Scorpius said in the same brightness. Jamie nodded and went back to eating his pancakes in silence.

Harry glanced up at Draco and noticed just how tired he looked. "Malfoy, why don't you go lie down for a bit. I can handle things down here. You look dead on your feet," Harry offered sincerely.

Draco looked up at him meeting his brilliant green eyes and held the look for longer than necessary. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Draco was definitely feeling very tired. The adrenaline that was fueling him had left a long time ago. "That sounds good, thanks Potter," Draco replied. He stepped over to his son and kissed him on the head before he turned and went up the stairs to the bedroom that he had put Scorpius in two hours before.

Harry watched him go and then set a plate of pancakes on the table for himself. "Scorpius, what would you like to see first?"

"Um, I'd like to see the horses and the Quidditch pitch and well…I guess everything," He replied with a smile.

"Would you like to ride a horse?" Harry asked.

Scorpius' face brightened. "That would be awesome! I've always wanted to ride a horse!"

"Then we'll do that first. We'll probably wait until your dad is up before we go over to the Quidditch pitch, okay?" Harry asked.

Scorpius nodded happily.

"Alright, after you are all done eating why don't you guys watch some cartoons while I jump in the shower? Think you can stay out of trouble that long?" Harry teased.

Liliana nodded her head and grinned while Jamie nodded and suppressed a small smile. Scorpius looked at them in confusion.

"What are cartoons?" He asked seriously. Jamie and Liliana both turned to look at him their mouths gaping open in surprise. Harry sent them both a stern look and they closed their mouths. Scorpius looked like he was thoroughly embarrassed for not knowing something and was near tears.

"They are these muggle shows that are on TV. The kids can show you. I think you'll enjoy them," Harry replied kindly. Scorpius nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Come on Scorpius! One of our favorite shows should be starting any minute!" Liliana cried gleefully as she jumped up from the table and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the door. His eyes widened in surprise at the lack of formality that she was showing, but smiled at the look on her face. He gripped her hand and followed behind her as she began chattering away again about what the cartoon was all about. Jamie started to get up, but Harry cleared his throat and he stopped to turn around and look at him.

"I know you're upset with me and angry with the way things are, but we have guests in our home and I expect you to be on your best behavior and a good host. Do you understand me?" Harry asked. His tone was authoritative, but also had an undertone of understanding.

"Yes, I understand," Jamie replied. Harry nodded and Jamie turned to leave the room. After he left Harry placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Things were difficult for him and he was having a hard time finding the right balance to help the kids through the big change in their lives. He was actually grateful for Draco being here because he hoped that it might help balance things out more with another adult around. _Did I just think I'm grateful for Malfoy of all people? I must really be losing it_, he thought as he stood and picked up the dishes, placing them in the sink.

He walked out of the kitchen and peeked into the sitting room where the kids were watching cartoons. Scorpius looked enraptured by the colorful display on the TV. Liliana was explaining all about the show and cartoons in general while Jamie looked on studying Scorpius. Harry grinned at his son thinking about how he had the suspicious gene from Harry especially in regards to Malfoy's. However, Harry wondered where that gene had gone in regards to Draco this time. He shook the thought away and ascended the stairs. When he got to the top he stopped outside the room that Draco was in and peeked in. He was lying on top of the covers with his eyes closed. Harry watched him for a moment lost in his thoughts about what was really going on. He shook his head once again and started walking away.

"Potter?" Draco called out. Harry stopped and turned back to the door. He stepped into the dark room.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

Draco smirked. "Can't shut my mind off, but I'm getting there. What are you allowing your kids to subject my son to?" He asked in an equally teasing tone.

"Cartoons of course, not that I'm surprised that he's never seen them," Harry replied.

"We don't use muggle technology in my home. Not because we don't want to, it's just it confuses us Malfoy men I think," Draco responded honestly.

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing you're staying here then isn't it?" Harry replied.

"It is. I really do appreciate this Potter. To be honest I was really apprehensive when Hermione brought me here. I wanted to just turn around and figure something else out," Draco responded.

Harry shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm glad you came to me anyway. Helps me keep a better eye on you," Harry teased, but was serious all the same.

Draco laughed. "Some things never change Potter."

"No they don't. Now get some sleep. I'm having you accompany us to the Quidditch pitch later so you'll need all the rest you can get," Harry directed.

"Are you challenging me Potter?" Draco asked sitting up slightly his hair falling over his steely gray eyes.

Harry's eyes widened at the way Draco looked on the bed. He felt a familiar stirring in his stomach that he hadn't experienced in quite some time. Draco lifted an eyebrow in question and Harry shook his head closing his eyes to dispel the thought. When he opened them again he smirked at him. "I could be," he replied. He winked as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Thanks again… Harry," Draco called from the room.

Harry stopped in the doorway unsure if he heard him correctly. He turned to look at him and Draco had this peculiar look on his face and Harry knew that he had heard him. "You're welcome…Draco," He responded before turning back around and walking quicker than necessary to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay for those of you who I told, as promised here is the next chapter. This will probably be it for awhile of spoiling you all as I have got to get back to reality :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. Don't hex me for the end though ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Astoria awoke at noon the next day. She was surprised that she had slept so long because usually Draco came in and woke her up or even Scorpius, but today neither one did. She looked around the room and noticed that the house was strangely quiet. She climbed out of bed and threw on her silk robe that she got in Singapore. She exited her room and listened again, but heard nothing.

"Draco, darling? Scorpius?" She called. She received no answer. _Have they gone out without waking me? I wouldn't put it past them_, she thought angrily. She looked in all the rooms on the upper floor and then all the rooms on the lower floor. She did not see them anywhere.

"Tilly?" She called angrily. A little house elf popped into existence in front of her and bowed lowly to her.

"Yes, Mistress Astoria?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"Where are my husband and son?" She demanded.

"I does not know madam," Tilly replied.

"You are supposed to be keeping an eye on them. Where have they gone?" She demanded again in an icy voice.

"I am not sure. They was gone this morning. Maybe theys at Malfoy Manor?" Tilly questioned. She knew exactly why they had left, but was ordered to keep it a secret from both Master Draco and Master Lucius.

Astoria glared at her and stormed into the lounge area and flooed over to Malfoy Manor. When she stepped out of the fireplace she was greeted by the steely gray gaze of her father-in-law.

"Good afternoon Astoria and what do I owe you for the pleasure of your company?" He drawled. It was no secret that Lucius couldn't stand Astoria and the feeling was definitely mutual.

"Where are Draco and Scorpius?" She demanded angrily.

"Well, they are not here. Maybe Draco got smart and left you?" He asked with a hopeful raise of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Astoria crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in annoyance. "I highly doubt that," She replied.

"Really? Well Draco is quite the intelligent young man and when he sees that he's going nowhere in life in his current circumstances, I imagine he'd change them," Lucius pointed out.

"Draco knows that if he ever leaves me he'll regret it," She replied with a glare and a scathing tone.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow again and suppressed the fearful look that was threatening to appear on his face. "Well, be that as it may, he is not here. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Why don't you go busy yourself doing something productive? Surely you haven't hit up every store in the world."

Astoria narrowed her gaze. "Remind me again why I put up with you?"

Lucius stood up abruptly which sent Astoria cowering slightly. "You better learn some respect young lady. I still know people who owe me favors and would gladly take care of you if I requested them to. Do not underestimate me or my son. Now get out of my house and take your disrespectful attitude elsewhere," Lucius warned.

Astoria stared him down for several moments before she regained her confidence. "Are you threatening me Lucius?"

"Child I do not threaten, I make promises," Lucius responded.

"Let me tell you something, _Lucius_, I have more power than you think I do and I can promise you this, if you or your son cross me, I can guarantee you will regret it," Astoria warned. She glared at him one more time before she stood tall and stormed out of the room.

Lucius sat down heavily in his chair and took a sip of his drink. He stared into the fireplace wondering if Draco and Scorpius had made it to Harry's home. He considered who Draco may have contacted for Harry's address and figured he had a very good idea who it had been. He stood and left the room walking into his study. After setting the necessary privacy spells he sat at his desk and penned a letter to the friend he assumed Draco went to.

**XXXX**

_Draco was sitting atop his broom floating high above an unfamiliar Quidditch pitch. He wasn't afraid, but felt rather calm. He appeared to be alone and it was quite a beautiful day out for playing. He scanned the skies looking for the familiar golden snitch and caught a glimmer of something sparkling in the distance. He pushed his broom forward towards the object and as he got closer he found that it was not the snitch, but a pair of shimmering emerald eyes. He knew those eyes and he instantly slowed his movements lost in the sight of them. He felt a twitch in his nether regions at the mere sight of those beautiful eyes. He felt his broom moving closer and closer to them without his permission and then his broom stopped and the eyes disappeared. _

_Draco frowned at the loss of eye contact and looked down at his shaking hands. When he looked up again he gasped. The green eyes were back, but they were in body. Harry was watching Draco giving him a lopsided grin. He wasn't in full Quidditch gear. He was in a pair of track pants and a lose t-shirt and it made Draco's cock jump at the sight. Harry gestured towards his broom beckoning Draco to climb on and fly with him. Without hesitation Draco agreed and carefully climbed on the broom his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's middle. He felt the ghosting of fingertips across his linked hands and his eyes fluttered at the touch. When they took off at a high rate of speed, Draco's body was pushed into Harry's back pushing his fully erect cock into his back. Harry merely chuckled and continued flying._

_They flew over the forest and dipped down in between trees, Harry never faltering and Draco never feeling scared. He felt completely safe on the back of Harry's broom. They shot up quickly and then hovered over the tops of the trees. Harry pointed outwards and Draco looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight. The sun was setting casting beautiful golden light across the water of the nearby ocean. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck and placed a gentle kiss there. With ease Harry reached around and pulled Draco in front of him so that his back was to the setting sun. Harry's eyes were shining brightly and his skin looked extra golden from the sun's rays._

_He was the most beautiful thing that Draco had ever seen. Harry smiled again and Draco sighed and smiled back. Then without warning Harry brought his hands up to his face and ran a thumb down his jaw and across his lips. Draco watched with bated breath, his eyes wide in expectancy and then Harry leaned forward and placed a warm, tender kiss to his waiting mouth. Draco was shocked beyond belief and he didn't respond at first, but his cock gave quite the jumping; reminding him that Harry was kissing him. He brought his own hands up and increased the kiss, but all too soon he felt wetness in his nether regions and he found himself spiraling back to reality._

Draco awoke suddenly sweating with a healthy flush to his cheeks. He stared around the darkened room wondering where the hell his dream came from. He shifted and felt coldness in his groin area. His eyes widened in shock as he lifted the sheet and looked down to see that he had come in his sleep. He threw the blanket off and his eyes went to the open door. _Oh god, oh god, please tell me I was quiet during this dream. Please, _Draco begged. He stood and quickly closed the door and ran into the attached bathroom. "What am I fifteen years old again?" He chastised himself as he turned on the shower and stripped before getting in. He took a quick, cold shower washing away his desire and lust for Harry from his dream.

When he stepped out he wrapped a towel around his waist and realized that all his clothes were gone. He didn't hear anyone come in, but then again his mind had been elsewhere while he was in the shower. He stepped out to find the bed neatly made and his bag sitting on top. He hoped beyond hope that there was a house elf here that he hadn't seen yet. He dressed quickly and glanced down at his time piece. It was nearly noon. He had slept for almost five hours and he felt much better, despite the dream, than he had before. He silently thanked Harry for taking pity on him and left the room to see what they were up to.

He didn't find them inside and he glanced out the window to see if they were playing outside somewhere.

"Sirs they are out in the stables," a squeaky voice was heard from behind him. Draco jumped and whirled around. He saw a wide eyed elf looking up at him fearfully no doubt having heard some rumors about Malfoy men through other elves.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Draco asked kindly after his heart beat had calmed down.

"My name is Blinky sir," She replied.

"It's nice to meet you Blinky. My name is Draco. Did you make the bed and bring my bag up?" He asked hopefully.

Blinky smiled brightly at him for telling her his name and speaking to her kindly. "Yes sirs I did. I put your dirty clothes in the wash and changed the sheets," She replied with a smile. Draco blushed and nodded kindly to the elf. She bowed slightly and then tottered away into the kitchen. Draco walked out the side door from the kitchen and walked down towards the stables. He could make out the gleeful cries of his son and smiled.

When he rounded the corner on the pasture he saw Harry walking protectively along Scorpius' side. He was riding a small horse and Draco found himself grinning at the sight. When they both turned in his direction Scorpius let out a joyful cry which surprised the small horse. It reared up slightly and Scorpius began to totter over the side. Draco leaped over the fence to come to his son's aid, but stopped short when he saw that Harry had caught him quickly with his seeker like skills and calmed the horse at the same time. Scorpius was blushing profusely.

"Sorry Harry, I know you said to not make any startling noises," He apologized. He reached up and patted the horse on its hip and it turned to nuzzle his cheek in forgiveness. Scorpius grinned as he wiped his face and then turned to run over to Draco. He jumped up into his arms giving him a big hug.

Harry watched the two interact and smiled fondly at the sight. Jamie and Liliana were coming out from the stable with another horse. He turned and smiled at them helping them both get up onto the large horse.

"Daddy, Aqua isn't feeling very well I don't think so I don't know how we are all going riding," Liliana told him. Aqua was Ginny's horse and it was named after its beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Well, I'll go check on her then. I think we can extend the saddle and put all you kids on one and we can figure out something else for Draco and I," Harry suggested.

"If she's not up to it, you guys can ride together," Jamie suggested innocently. Harry blushed slightly at the thought. Draco looked up in surprise at hearing the suggestion.

"Let's go see, shall we?" Harry replied as he glanced over at Draco and motioned for him to follow. Draco set Scorpius down and followed behind Harry. When they got into the stable Harry went straight to Aqua's spot and peeked in on her. She slowly cantered over and bowed her head. Harry reached up and petted her. He was talking quietly to her as well. Draco hung back unable to hear what he was saying, but imagined what it was.

"I don't need to ride. You can take the kids around and I'll find something else to do. It's no big deal," Draco offered after awhile.

Harry turned to look at him and shook his head. "No, Scorpius has been talking about it all morning wanting you to come along. Besides it might be good for you to get your mind off of things for a couple of hours," Harry replied.

"Well, how can it work if we only have Belle to ride?" Draco questioned.

"You'll just have to ride with me, if you can handle it that is," Harry teased. He gave Draco the same lopsided grin from his dream and he felt himself coloring deeply at the memory. Harry quirked an eyebrow at his blushing and grinned further. Draco shook it off and narrowed his gaze slightly.

"Oh I can handle it alright. Think you can handle having me wrapped around you?" Draco teased back. He smirked at Harry before turning and walking back out the stable doors, but not before he saw the surprised expression on Harry's face and the pink blush to his cheeks.

**XXXX**

Draco sat behind Harry, his arms locked around his waist in a vice like grip. Draco had ridden horses a few times, but never like Harry was riding them now. He zipped in between several trees, Jamie keeping up with ease. Harry had extended the saddle to securely hold all three of the kids and they had a protective bubble around them just in case something went a little haywire. He could vaguely make out the gleeful cries of all three children behind them, but that did nothing to help alleviate Draco's nervousness for the ride. He kept his eyes tightly closed the entire time. He barely registered that they had stopped and was surprised to hear a roaring ocean in the background, the same one it seemed from his dream. He opened his eyes and lifted his head off of Harry's shoulder and looked around.

They were in a clearing that was surrounded three-quarters around by trees and the opening was at the edge of a cliff that looked out over the ocean. Draco gasped at the sight before him. Draco turned around and looked at the kids who were climbing up into a tree house that was set back into the trees, just on the edge of the clearing.

"Harry, this is amazing," Draco said in awe. He looked over at Harry who had a wistful expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's a great place to relax and just get away from it all. It's still on my property you know so it's still much protected," Harry responded. Harry dismounted from the horse and turned to face Draco who realized he was feeling rather unsteady despite being stopped for a few minutes. He started to get off the horse, but his foot got caught and he lost his balance and for the second time today Harry's seeker skills came in handy in regards to catching a Malfoy. He landed just so in his arms that it appeared that Harry should be carrying him over the threshold. They stared at each other for several seconds both equally blushing, but making no move to change their situation.

Draco finally snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess it's your day for rescuing Malfoy's then," Draco said in embarrassment as Harry set him down.

"I guess it is. I never expected the Malfoy men to lack grace. You put on a good show," Harry teased. Draco narrowed his gaze and smacked his arm.

"We are graceful, you've just caught us on a rough day," Draco replied in a haughty tone. Harry chuckled and walked towards the edge of the cliff and sat down, his legs hanging over the side. Draco watched him for a moment wondering what in the world was happening between them in such a short amount of time. Harry was stirring up things within him that he hadn't felt in many, many years. It didn't make any sense to him. He had never dabbled in the same sex before so what could possibly explain what he was feeling about Harry? He walked over and took a seat next to Harry.

"I'm usually not this distant you know?" Harry commented. "I don't typically space out or look all forlorn."

"I know you're not. You're dealing with a lot right now and I can't begin to imagine what its like," Draco replied.

"I'm not dealing with nearly the same things as you are. For once in my life I don't have someone threatening my life or those I love," Harry said back. _Aside from one, _he thought. His eyes widened at the thought. _Where did that come from?_

"Well, yes I suppose that is the case, but we are still dealing with crazy wives so that's something and keeping it together for our kids," Draco pointed out.

"That is true. I suppose we do have a few things in common then don't we?" Harry asked. He looked over at Draco who turned and met his gaze. Silver eyes bored into green and for the first time Harry noticed that there was an underlying shade of blue in Draco's eyes. "You have blue in your eyes," Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes widened. No one, aside from his mother, had ever noticed that about his eyes. He searched Harry's eyes seeing nothing, but an endless sea of green. They both leaned in towards each other, the electricity between them sparking and just as they were about to take the final push forward….

"Daddy! Look at me!" Scorpius cried joyfully. Draco and Harry both halted and leaned away from each other both blushing profusely at what they had almost done. Draco turned and looked over at his son who was hanging upside down on the railing outside the tree house. In a moment of panic Draco jumped up and raced over to stand underneath his son. Harry got up as well and sauntered over.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Draco demanded as Scorpius flipped gracefully and landed in his arms.

"Daddy, Jamie says there are cushioning charms all over underneath the tree house," Scorpius replied.

"Potter, what are you teaching your kids? Are you teaching them to dare others to nearly get themselves killed?" Draco demanded whirling around to face Harry.

Harry looked taken aback and glanced up at Jamie and Liliana who were standing on the balcony of the tree house.

"Draco there really is cushioning charms on the ground. See watch," Jamie said as he leapt over the side of the railing, causing Draco to gasp, and landed with a comforting hop and bounced back up to land on his feet outside the charms. Liliana did the same and Draco watched in surprise and shamefulness for yelling at Harry.

"Um, sorry about that," Draco said to Harry sheepishly.

"Not a problem," Harry replied without the warmth that he had before. "Let's go guys, I think it's nearly lunch time," He continued as he turned and followed his two kids to their horse. He placed Jamie in the front and Scorpius came over and sat in the middle. Then he picked up Liliana and stuck her on Belle and hopped up behind her, taking the reins. Draco looked up at him feeling the hurt radiating off of him. Without a word he climbed on behind Scorpius and they took off after Harry at the same rate of speed as before, but this time Draco kept his eyes open and on Harry the entire time, noting the tenseness in his shoulders that he had put there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Should have gotten this out much sooner as I wasn't too busy this last week, but oh well here it is now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and be on the look out for new stories or sequels from me! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry sent the kids into the house to wash up for lunch as he led Belle and the children's' horse into the stable. Draco hung back at first and then followed Harry into the stable.

"Listen Harry I'm really sorry for the way I reacted back there. It just makes me nervous when Scorpius does things that he doesn't normally do," Draco explained.

Harry didn't acknowledge his words. He busied himself with putting the saddles back in their proper places. He grabbed a bale of hay off a pile near the door and Draco's mouth dropped open as he watched the muscles of Harry's arms flex with the burden of his load. Through Harry's thin shirt he could see his shoulder and back muscles flexing and he instantly felt his mouth go dry. He shook his head quickly to clear it and tried again.

"Harry, please talk to me. I didn't mean to overreact. My nerves are shot right now from all this upheaval in my life," Draco pleaded again.

Harry dropped the bale of hay and turned to face Draco. His face was set in anger. "I would never teach my children to dare others to get themselves killed like you so nicely said. I would never allow my children to play in a structure such as a tree house without the proper protection charms around it. For you to think that I would do that shows me how little you know about me Malfoy," Harry bit out.

Draco recoiled slightly and stared at him. When he finally overcame his surprise at the suggestion he felt a familiar emotion bubble to the surface, the one he only used for Harry. Hostility. "How can I possibly know you at all? We weren't exactly friends in school and I haven't seen or spoken to you since the last battle. You declined my friendship ever so kindly when we were eleven years old. So how could I?"

Harry stared at him feeling the familiar animosity between them. "Yeah because you made it so easy to want to be your friend! You caused nothing but pain with all of my friends with your name calling and your tricks! You hurt me every single time you hurt one of my friends so you tell me, how could I possibly be friends with someone who could do that to people?"

"I was young! I am not that person anymore. I regret being like that to you, to everyone, but I can't change the past. I can only live in the present and for the future and I am sorry that I overreacted okay? I'm sorry for everything," Draco replied. He searched Harry's eyes for any sign of acceptance of his apology, but found only torment. He was fighting to contain his anger towards Draco, but also searching for the reason behind it.

"Well, it's too little too late for you to apologize for all that you did to us. You should have done that a long time ago," Harry responded.

"Fine, if you don't accept my apology then how about I just take my son and go back home? At least there I can be in my own home when they come after us and I don't have to be a burden on your family anymore," Draco replied crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Harry narrowed his gaze at him. "You came here seeking my protection and I am not going to kick you out because we can't agree right now, but if that's what you want I'm not going to stop you," He said as he turned and lifted the bale of hay again taking it out to the pasture, all the horses trotting behind him. Draco found himself smiling slightly at Harry's words. He still wanted to protect him and that was all he could ask for because the thought of him going back home and putting his son in danger, well he shuddered at the thought.

Draco left the stable and walked towards the house. Harry was breaking the hay apart spreading it out for the horses. He barely noticed Draco leaving the stable, but at the same time he was all too aware of him leaving. He sighed inwardly feeling more tired than he should about his disagreement with Draco. He didn't want there to be animosity between them anymore. He wanted to come to a semblance of peace with him, but after their emotional upheaval of the day he wasn't so sure it was possible.

**XXXX**

Draco walked into the house lost in his thoughts about the past several hours. He barely noticed that there was an adult amongst all the children who were chattering excitedly in the kitchen as he reached for a glass of pumpkin juice. He only looked up when said adult cleared their throat.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Draco asked in surprise.

"So strange to hear you use my first name… Draco. Weird. Um, I need to speak to you privately," Hermione replied.

Scorpius knew all too well that it meant he needed to leave the room and was instantly up and heading for the kitchen door. Liliana and Jamie followed behind reluctantly as their curious Weasley nature kicked in. "Hey Jamie can you show me those books that you were telling me about?" Scorpius asked as they walked out.

"Oh yeah of course! You'll love the books my dad writes!" He exclaimed as he ran up the stairs his sister and Scorpius not far behind.

Draco sat down at the table not quite registering what Jamie had just said. He turned to Hermione and gave her a small smile. She noticed his troubled expression was different then it had been earlier in the morning.

"Something wrong aside from what's going on?" She asked kindly.

Draco looked up and shrugged. "Not a big deal. Uh, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"I received this from your father today," She said as she slid a piece of parchment towards him. He picked it up and scanned over it quickly and then returned reading it over again slowly. He frowned as he set it down and held his head in his hands. At that moment the kitchen door opened and Harry walked in. He looked at Draco and then to Hermione who looked troubled and concerned.

"Has something happened?" Harry asked in alarm. Draco lifted his head and their eyes briefly met before Draco averted his gaze to the letter on the table. Harry stepped forward and picked it up and read through it quickly and then read it again. He sat down next to Hermione after he finished.

"Your father thinks that Astoria is a part of all of this?" Harry asked in confusion.

Draco merely nodded and set his face back in his hands.

"Why on earth would she use her son as a bargaining chip for you? That's her own flesh and blood!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up angrily, his chair falling down in the process. He stalked over to the window looking out as he ran a hand through his hair. Draco looked up and watched him, agitation evident in his stance.

"I've looked into Astoria's past and nothing signifies that she would be involved in something like this, but lately she seems to be acting suspicious all around from what I found," Hermione explained.

Harry turned to listen more closely to what Hermione was saying as Draco turned to face her as well. "What have you found?" Draco asked nervously.

"Well, I've found that she definitely likes to shop and that isn't all that suspicious seeing as she's married to you, but some of her purchases aren't exactly what I'd call your typical purchases. She appears to be stock piling furniture and kitchen items, you know things like that," Hermione replied.

Draco looked confused at the significance of these purchases, but Harry jumped in before he could question it. "She's setting things up for her escape after she turns Draco over," Harry said quietly. He looked over at Draco fearfully and Draco felt his cheeks heat at the different look Harry was giving him.

"Exactly and the most startling thing is that she has purchased several houses of all sizes throughout the world in case she needs a backup plan or something I'm sure," Hermione replied.

This caught Draco's interest immediately. "Where would she have the money for that? I monitor our account closely and all I ever see our clothing purchases like she says she's doing. If I had seen that I would have confronted her long before my father warned me."

"This wasn't from your personal account Draco. She has her own account that receives regular deposits from another unsearchable account. I have someone working on it to try and break through the secrecy, but it won't happen overnight. Your wife is acting very suspicious for someone who supposedly loves her son and husband and as far as what your father is saying in his letter, it's obvious that she is a part of this uprising against you," Hermione explained.

"I can't believe this. I never expected her to stoop to that level. She was a wonderful person and wife up until a couple of years ago. Things just started going downhill at a rapid pace. I thought she was just unhappy in our marriage, but this, I never expected this," Draco said in astonishment as he gestured towards his father's letter and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Draco, but as it sits now, she's definitely a suspect in this mess. I won't completely say that she is behind this because she could honestly just be prepping to leave you, but her activity is suspicious all the same," Hermione said.

Draco stood and nodded kindly to Hermione. "Thank you for coming here and updating me. I appreciate that," Draco said quietly as he turned to walk towards the stairs.

"You're welcome. I owled your father and let him know that you and Scorpius were safe and made it to your destination. The letter promptly burned I'm sure after he read it," Hermione said trying to lighten the mood some. A small smile worked its way up onto Draco's face as he nodded again and left the room.

Both Harry and Hermione watched him go and sighed at the same time. Harry sat down again across from Hermione this time and looked down at the table in front of him. "You two got in an argument before he came in here," She said matter of factly.

Harry looked up and blushed slightly at how well his best friend knew him and his emotions. "Yeah, we did. He tried to apologize for all that he did to us back in the day and I told him I didn't accept," Harry replied sheepishly.

Hermione tutted. "Why would you say that? He's not like he used to be Harry."

"Well, he just pissed me off okay? He got all mad and accused me of teaching my kids things that I don't!" Harry exclaimed.

"The tree house?" She asked knowingly. Harry nodded. "You should have known it was going to happen. Remember how Ron reacted when Rose did the same thing? Just because you know there are cushioning charms beneath it doesn't mean everyone else does." She added. Harry nodded again.

"I know, but even Ron and I didn't argue like he and I did. The worst part of it was that it affected me differently than in the past you know? I mean before I'd just get pissed, we'd exchange words or spells and that was that, but this time, I felt horrible after he left. It's completely unchartered water for me," Harry explained.

Hermione gave him a knowing look and smirked slightly, but said nothing. Harry hardly noticed as he battled his emotions about Draco. "Well, listen Harry; I've got to get back to work. I'll come by tomorrow and check in and maybe you should talk to him. He's just been told something very shocking I'm sure and he could probably use an ear," Hermione told him as she stood and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. She smiled at him one more time before she walked to the sitting room and flooed back to the ministry.

Harry sat at the table for a few more minutes deciding whether he should go talk to Draco or just leave him be. "Blinky?" He called out. A little house elf popped into existence next to him and smiled at him. "Could you prepare something for lunch? I think we are all rather hungry," Harry asked her.

"Of course Master Harry," She bowed slightly and then turned to the ice box and began busying herself in the kitchen. Harry stood and walked towards the stairs. He looked up them and took a deep breath before he started up them. He heard the kids down the hall chattering away in Jamie's room and as he stopped in front of Draco's nearly closed door he took another deep breath. He rapped lightly and heard a grunt of sorts in reply. He pushed the door opened and stepped foot into the dimly lit room. Draco was sitting on the bed, his legs over the side staring at nothing. Harry closed the door behind him leaving it open just a crack.

"You okay?" Harry asked barely stepping further into the room. He saw Draco shrug his shoulders in the dim light and took a tentative step forward.

"It bothers me you know? To think I couldn't protect my son in his own home. Astoria had ample opportunity to use him against me. I don't know how many times I left him alone with her, but I never once thought twice about it. How can you get past that? Knowing that every day you stayed in that home that you were endangering your own child?" Draco wondered.

"Listen, we don't know for sure if she is part of this threat against you. It could all be what Hermione said, just her preparing to leave you and making sure she has the necessary items to live on her own," Harry tried.

Draco rounded on him and stood his anger at himself and his wife evident. "Why not just tell me? Why not just say, 'hey honey listen I don't want to be married to you anymore so I'm out of here'? It's not that hard! Why stay if you're preparing to leave anyway? I would have easily granted her a divorce considering I can't stand the woman!"

Harry took an unconscious step back. "For starters she may have wanted to avoid this. You can be quite scary when you're angry. Trust me; take it from someone who's been on the other end of it a few times. Plus, you're a Malfoy. Despite all that your family has done you still have influence over many others and I can't imagine being the ex of a Malfoy. Just paint a big scarlet letter on me," Harry tried to joke.

Draco cracked a small smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, either way she would be on the receiving end of this, but if she in fact is part of this plan to use my son against me she will wish she was only looking for a divorce," Draco promised.

Harry wasn't Astoria, but Draco's words chilled him to the bone all the same. "Look, about earlier, I am sorry for the way I reacted. It's just natural for me to react that way with you. However this time it was different. I didn't feel the way I used to feel when we'd fight," Harry said quietly.

Draco stared at him and realized that in his rant he had moved closer to Harry and was only a foot and a half away. He also realized that he had also felt something different when they fought today then he had in the past. "Me too. I didn't feel the same anger or something towards you. Maybe it's just because we're older and we have a bit more in common then we used to?" Draco suggested weakly. He knew that wasn't it at all. They had always had more in common than either one would have liked and as if Harry could read his thoughts he said exactly that.

"I don't think that's it. We've always had a lot in common more so than two enemies should. How is it that you've only been here less then twelve hours and you're already turning my life upside down?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm a Malfoy, that's what we do best," He teased back as he leaned forward and pushed against Harry's shoulder teasingly. Harry grinned and pushed him back slightly which Draco expected. He reached out and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close to him. Before either knew what was happening Draco pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry stood stock still not reacting at all at first. His lips were frozen in place while Draco tried in vain to warm them up. Draco pulled back looking embarrassed and Harry found himself melting at the vulnerability of his expression. He reached out and wrapped one arm around his waist and captured Draco's lips in a heated kiss. The rush of arousal moved rapidly throughout their whole bodies and they realized that this feeling had long been dormant and acted purely on instinct.

Draco increased the pressure of the kiss wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and threading his fingers through his hair. Just the touch of Harry's silken locks made Draco moan against the kiss. The primal need that he felt raked through his body like a raging fire and by the way Harry was reacting to him, pressing him closer to his quickly hardening groin, he knew that Harry was feeling the same. Draco ventured further and swiped his tongue along Harry's lips which parted slightly at the feel, but then all too suddenly Harry pulled back blushing fiercely and shaking his head.

"Oh god, what am I doing? I can't do this Draco. I'm sorry, I… I…. just can't," Harry muttered as he turned and opened the door quickly leaving a shocked and fully aroused Draco behind. He stood there for several minutes waiting for Harry to return and in that time his erection began to calm as he realized that Harry wasn't coming back. Draco turned, thoroughly embarrassed for initiating a kiss with Harry and threw himself on the bed, but in doing so his mind went back to the kiss and he replayed it over and over, each time loving it more and more despite the way it ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is funny formatted. It looks okay to me, but it doesn't mean it does for you. I'm having issues with my Word app, but no matter it's here and we can rejoice. I hope you don't hex me in the end ;) This is kinda filler, but still a good one I think :D. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6**

Harry practically ran all the way to his room and nearly slammed the door behind him breathing heavily. This was definitely not what he wanted to happen, but he hadn't felt this alive in a long time and he couldn't believe that Draco managed to make it happen. Actually he wasn't surprised. Draco was always able to get strong emotions out of him. This was nothing different than the many times before except they had kissed instead of exchanged spells. Harry brought his fingers up to his tingling lips and brushed them gently across. He tentatively licked his lips still tasting Draco on them. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "It was a fluke. Our emotions are out of whack and I'm just feeling the absence of Ginny, that's all. There is no attraction whatsoever between me and Draco. Definitely not," Harry muttered aloud trying to calm his aching erection and to his surprise the thought of Ginny made it disappear entirely. He shook his head before he walked over to his bed and threw himself down on it. He opened his eyes and looked to his left where a picture of a smiling Ginny from their wedding day waved back at him. Harry groaned and turned away from it. He closed his eyes again and replayed the kiss in his head and without his permission he smiled bigger and bigger and had to force himself not to relieve himself to thoughts of Draco and the kiss.

**XXXX**

Around seven o'clock a quiet knock awoke Draco from another pleasant dream about Harry. He lifted his head and turned to the door in a half awake state.

"Harry?" He croaked sleepily.

"No Daddy, it's me, Scorpius. Were you expecting Harry?" He asked in confusion.

"Um no. I just thought he was coming in to make sure I was still breathing or something," Draco replied blushing deeply.

"Nope, he disappeared to his room a few hours ago. Blinky had us eat lunch without you two since neither of you came down, but we are starting to get hungry again. I don't think it's fair that Blinky should make dinner since she made a nice, big lunch for just us kids. She's probably not very happy. I sure wouldn't be," Scorpius explained. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Draco with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm sure I can whip up some spaghetti or something. Maybe Harry is sleeping. He's probably really stressed about things right now," Draco said as he sat up fully.

"Yeah, Jamie and Liliana were telling me about their mum leaving. It's really sad, but I suppose it's not much different than us leaving mother," Draco gave him an apologetic look, but Scorpius waved him off and continued. "It's not a big deal. I kind of like being away from her. She's been acting funny recently, nothing like she used to be. I do miss grandmother and grandfather though. I miss learning from them, but I understand why we need to be away. Do you think we could see them soon?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have to talk to Harry about it, but I'm sure we could work something out. How has your mother been acting funny?" Draco asked.

"You know, spending a lot of time away from home and when she is there she's talking to people on the floo that I don't know and she always looks like she did something bad when you come home. She seems distracted too like she doesn't know I'm listening or something. It's just strange, but all well; she's probably just going through a mid-life crisis or something. That's what Jamie says his mum is going through. That's what he thinks anyway. So dinner daddy?" Scorpius replied.

Draco chuckled at Scorpius' comment about mid-life crisis, but inwardly he was going over what he had just told him about Astoria. He shook his head casually as he stood and led the way out of the room. He glanced down at the room he assumed was Harry's and noted that the door was closed and the light off. He frowned slightly, but continued downstairs. He peeked into the sitting room where Jamie and Liliana were reading books quietly. Jamie was reading through a familiar book that Draco recognized instantly.

"You read that book series too? Scorpius loves that book especially," Draco commented as he stood in the doorway. Jamie looked up from the book and grinned.

"My Dad writes them. He writes them for the muggle world, but I know lots of wizards and witches who read them. They are really great and that's not just because I'm biased cause it's my dad," Jamie said.

Draco looked at him in surprise. Maybe his thoughts about the parallels between his relationship with Harry in school and the books aren't wrong? _Harry is writing about me in those stories_, Draco thought and a smile crept onto his face. "I had no idea he wrote books. Has he ever said where his inspiration is from?"

"Well he mostly writes about the good stuff he went through in school as you've probably read, but he said that the bully in the story is like an old school rival or something. He's never said who it was though, but I think mum and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione know exactly who it is. Every time we read one of his stories he tells me that even though the bully was mean in school underneath it all he was just afraid of what was expected of him and he acted out by being mean to him and his friends. He says that they saved each other's lives a few times. I think that's really neat. I wish I knew who it was," Jamie explained. He stared out the window in thought and Scorpius turned to Draco and quirked an eyebrow. He had heard the stories of Harry and Draco's problems in school and put two and two together, but he kept it to himself.

Draco became thoughtful at the words that Harry used to describe him. _Maybe Harry knew more about me than I thought?_ He thought to himself. He turned back to the kids. "Well, I'll have to talk to him about that sometime. Now, I don't know if your dad has anything planned for dinner so I'm going to make spaghetti. Give him a break for the night. He must have been really tired for how long he's been in his room," Draco commented as he headed for the door.

"Daddy spends a lot of time in his room with the door shut. He's sad about mummy leaving. It really bothers him I think. More than he lets on," Liliana commented looking up at the ceiling sadly.

Draco stopped and turned to look at her. Jamie was nodding along with her assessment and Draco found himself feeling more concerned for the dark haired man. "Well, it's difficult to go through, but he's strong. He'll get through this. We'll help him won't we? We'll start by making dinner tonight and doing the dishes. He won't have to lift a finger. What do you guys think?" He responded in a cheerful tone, instantly lightening the mood. All three of the kids smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. They jumped up and followed behind him to the kitchen. Instantly the kitchen was alight with Draco handing out tasks for each child to do and the wonderful smells of spaghetti and baking bread filling the room.

After about a half hour Liliana was putting the finishing touches on setting the table and Jamie and Scorpius were taking turns stirring the sauce while Draco sliced the bread and tossed the spaghetti. None of them noticed a smiling Harry in the doorway watching all the activity. He found himself watching Draco fondly and feeling the animosity from earlier in the day seeping out of him even more. Draco turned around to set the large bowl of noodles on the table and his bright silver eyes connected with equally bright emerald eyes. He froze where he stood and stared at Harry. Harry gave him a lopsided grin and Draco felt himself smiling broadly at him which he noticed caused Harry to blush slightly.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked sincerely. Liliana looked up and smiled brightly at Harry and jumped off the chair she was kneeling on to run over to him wrapping her little arms around his legs. Harry didn't break eye contact as he patted her on the head.

"Yes. I didn't realize I was so tired," Harry replied. Draco nodded and broke eye contact so he could pay attention to where he placed the spaghetti. He set the sauce down and the bread and looked up at Harry again who hadn't moved from the doorway or taken his eyes off of him. This time it was Draco's turn to blush.

"Well good. We decided to give you a break from dinner and kitchen duty tonight. Looks like dinners ready then so let's dish up," Draco responded as he gestured to the table. Everyone sat down happily and dug in. Harry sat across from Draco with Jamie and Liliana on either side of him while Scorpius sat across from Jamie.

"This is great Draco. Thank you. So what did everyone do today?" Harry asked pulling his gaze away from Draco once again.

"While you and Draco slept we read books and played games mostly. Oh and dad, Blinky isn't very happy with you. She made a nice lunch and only us kids ate it so you might want to talk to her," Jamie said.

Harry grimaced which Draco quirked an eyebrow at in question. "Blinky can get pretty upset if we miss a meal that she prepares. I'll talk to her. She's been pretty helpful the past few months so I think I owe her an apology. I didn't realize you slept as well Draco."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize how tired I was either." They exchanged a look that suggested exactly what their thoughts were while they slept, but the children missed the look.

Dinner continued on in chatter and it was nearly nine o'clock when they were finally finished and all the kids' eyelids were drooping.

"Time for bed I think. Scorpius, are you going to stay in with your father?" Harry asked.

"Actually Dad, I was thinking he could stay in my room. It's big enough for us. If that's okay with you Draco," Jamie replied before Scorpius could.

"Yeah that's totally fine. I tend to be a bed hog anyway. He'll enjoy having to share with a smaller body," Draco teased. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Well head on up and get settled and we'll be up in a bit," Harry replied. He kissed Liliana on the head and received a hug from Jamie before they left the kitchen. Scorpius hugged Draco as well before bounding off after the other two. Harry stood and started picking up the plates, but Draco reached out brushing his fingers along Harry's hand on the way to stopping him from picking up the plates. Harry and Draco both jerked their hands back as if they'd been burnt and blushed profusely.

Draco cleared his throat. "Uh…I'll do the dishes. I said you weren't lifting a finger and I'm sticking to it. Relax, have a butterbeer or something," Draco said as he took the plates from Harry, carefully avoiding his hands and turned to the sink to rinse them.

"Um, thank you. Thanks for all of this. It's a nice break from cooking dinner," Harry replied quietly.

"Not a problem. Why don't you have Blinky do all the cooking?" Draco questioned.

"Well, she does a lot around here and I enjoy cooking so it's never really been a big deal, but sometimes it's nice to have someone else do it. For both of us," Harry replied.

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything more. They both sat in awkward silence. Neither one wanting to bring up the kiss and subsequent reaction after, "Harry," "Draco," they both said at the same time. They laughed uncomfortably and sighed.

"Go ahead Harry," Draco said.

"Um, well I-" Harry began, but he was interrupted by a shrill 'daddy' from upstairs signaling that the kids were ready to be tucked in. Draco turned to look at him and then they both stood heading upstairs to the kids' room. Harry went to Liliana's room first and tucked her in reading a couple of stories to her before turning out the light. He walked over to Jamie's room and listened in to Draco reading a story to the boys, one of his stories. He grinned as he listened to the way Draco told the story as if he had been there himself which at this point in the book he had been. It was a scene from one of their many detentions together for fighting. He pushed the door open and Draco looked up meeting his eyes. He grinned knowingly which caused Harry to get a bit nervous.

Harry peeked at the two boys and saw them both fast asleep. Draco closed the book quietly and slid off the bed after kissing Scorpius' head. Harry walked over and did the same for Jamie and then they both left the room, the lights dimming as they left.

They both looked in the opposite direction, eyeing their bedroom doors. Draco turned back and studied Harry's face. He looked like he had plenty on his mind and before he was about to talk plus he wasn't ready to go to bed. He wanted to talk to Harry. Actually sit down and talk to him.

"Harry, can we talk?" He ventured.

Harry turned to him and nodded. "Yeah let's get some butterbeer and go out on the deck. It's nice out there," Harry replied.

Draco nodded and followed Harry downstairs where they picked up some drinks and headed back through the house and out onto the deck at the back of the house. Harry gestured towards a cushiony porch swing and they both took a seat. For a few minutes they sipped in silence.

"Listen Draco I'm sorry about before, you know, in your room," Harry began. Draco looked over at him his face set in confusion.

"Sorry about what happened or your reaction to what happened?" Draco questioned.

"Both I suppose," He replied which caused Draco to turn his face away a look of hurt and more confusion coming over it. "It's not how you're thinking," Harry added wanting Draco's expression to change to something better.

"Well, maybe you should clarify," Draco suggested curtly.

Harry sighed and looked out across the dark yard. "I am sorry for taking advantage of your anger by kissing you and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I shouldn't have done it if I was going to end up confused," Harry explained.

Draco continued to look confused. "You do realize I initiated the kiss right? I started the whole thing so if anyone should be sorry it's me, but I'm not."

Harry quickly turned his head back to him his mouth dropping open in surprise. "You're not sorry?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course not. We Malfoy's never do anything without thinking it through. Kissing you was well thought out," Draco replied haughtily.

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Something tells me that you are making that up and that you were just acting on impulse," Harry teased.

Draco chuckled. "Yes you are correct on that. I was acting on impulse and I don't regret it, even if you do," Draco said in a slightly serious tone.

"You think I regret it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Um yeah, you completely shut down and said that you couldn't do it and walked out. That seems like regret to me," Draco pointed out.

Harry felt a familiar emotion coming back up and he tried very hard to suppress it. _How does he always know the right things to say to get me all riled up?_ He thought angrily. He took a deep breath before responding. "I don't regret it Draco. You just made me feel so different. I can't really explain it, but I haven't felt that need in years. Ginny could never get that need from me. She never affected me like you did. I mean, I don't know," Harry replied in exasperation.

Draco's mouth was hanging open as he listened to Harry's explanation. This was definitely not what he was expecting to hear, but oh could he relate to it. "I don't really know what to say about that. I uh….hmm, didn't realize that it happened like that. Wow," was all Draco could manage to say.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away taking a long sip of his drink. They sat in silence again and it was several minutes before Draco spoke again drifting away from the kissing subject. "I didn't realize you wrote muggle books," he commented.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, I've been writing them for a few years now. Have you ever read them?" He asked even though he already suspected the answer.

"It's one of Scorpius' favorite book series as it is mine," Draco replied quietly.

Harry couldn't help, but grin. "I'm glad you guys enjoy them. I didn't realize a Malfoy would own any muggle books," Harry teased.

"This Malfoy does. Besides I like a book where I can identify with one of the characters within the story, mainly the bully," Draco replied with a wink.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Harry stated cryptically.

"Jamie tells me that you modeled that character after a bully you were in school with," Draco insinuated.

Harry sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes Draco, it's you. The bully in the story is you. You could have just said that you already figured it out instead of dragging it out of me."

"Now where's the fun in that? I always thought there was something suspiciously familiar with Leo and Devon, but honestly I didn't make the connection, even with the author's initials, to you until Jamie told me tonight. They are really great," Draco responded sincerely.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I like writing them. It's a way to focus on the good parts of my time at Hogwarts and not all the bad even if they include sparring with you," Harry said cheekily.

"You're welcome and Harry, you affected me in ways that no one ever has before," Draco said as he slowly looked up at him. Harry's eyes were wide in surprise.

"When we fought in school?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but that's not what I was referring to. When you kissed me the way you did, it just blew me away. I've never, _never_ felt such a primal need like that. I don't know what that means and I think that this is just beyond confusing for the both of us, but Harry, I liked it, a lot and I would love to do it again. I just need to know if you feel the same," Draco replied.

Harry sat there his mouth opening and closing as he tried to gather his thoughts. Did he feel the same as Draco? Could he kiss him again? Would he be able to stop himself if he did? What does all of this mean? _I've done enough analyzing the past few months, just go with it. See what happens. Maybe I'll learn something about myself that I didn't know. Just go with it Harry, don't be an idiot. Stop thinking so much. Stop being such a Gryffindor. Be a Slytherin._

"Yes I do," Harry said quietly. He looked up into the surprised silver eyes and found that he truly meant it. _I do feel the same_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey this is a bit shorter than usual, but it was a good stopping place :) I think you guys will enjoy the middle of course. I sure did ;) Okay enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Astoria was livid. She was standing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor which was the only way to get to her home that she shared with Draco. The gates would not open. No matter what she tried, the gates didn't even quiver with acknowledgement. There were no guards on duty or at least none that she could see. She strode over to the little speaker and pressed a button waiting impatiently for someone in the house to respond to her.

"Malfoy Manor," Lucius drawled.

"Are the gates malfunctioning?" Astoria asked curtly.

"Not that I'm aware of. They are in perfect working order. Why do you ask?" Lucius said in a sickeningly sweet voice that grated on Astoria's nerves.

"I ask because they will not open for me. I could not get through to my house or the Manor itself by floo either and I want to know why," Astoria replied through clenched teeth.

"How unfortunate, but it's really out of my control," Lucius responded in the same calm, sweet voice.

"How can it possibly be out of your control? Why am I not being allowed in?" Astoria demanded her grace slipping.

"It appears that the house has decided you're not worthy to be within its walls which include the grounds. I don't know that for sure. It's just a guess," Lucius replied.

Astoria glared at the speaker as if Lucius could see her which he could. She attempted to take several calming breaths, but found it only made her more agitated. "The house cannot do that. You've done this Lucius. Now let me through!" She yelled her resolve completely slipping.

"Tut, tut, Astoria dear, that is no way to address me to get something that you want. I did not block you from the property. Something else must be interfering," Lucius said trying to suppress the maniacal laugh that was threatening to break through. Astoria's usually perfect hair was sticking out in several areas as her anger grew. Narcissa stood in the doorway as well taking in the look of her daughter in law and the gleeful look in her husband's eyes.

"Dammit Lucius! Open these gates at once! There is no reason why I should be blocked from my own home!" Astoria yelled her voice rising to a nearly piercing octave.

Lucius narrowed his gaze at her tone and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent him from lashing out at her. "It is out of my hands Astoria. The home you share with Draco's is his, not yours. You are merely a guest so to speak. I can arrange for a house elf to bring you some clothes until this matter is resolved. I can only fathom a guess as to why you are banned from the property. Care to reflect upon that?"

Astoria froze her eyes flickering ever so slightly between utter anger and fear. Lucius scrutinized her face and waited to see if her resolve would break further revealing her true intentions. Unfortunately that did not occur and her expression became a cold mask once again. "Fine, you have a house elf bring me some clothes and when I find out where Draco is, I will make him come back and let me back into _my_ home," She said coldly. She stepped out of the range of the speaker and Lucius could no longer hear nor see her.

"Lucius, I don't like her tone very much," Narcissa commented. She knew that there was something going on that scared Draco and Scorpius into hiding and she didn't know where they were only that Lucius assured her that they were fine.

"I know, neither do I, but this only gives further evidence that she's up to no good," Lucius replied as he gestured around the room.

"What is she doing Lucius? Does this have to do with Draco and Scorpius being in hiding and you not telling me where they are?" She demanded her usually calm exterior crumbling. Lucius stood and strode over to her wrapping his arms around her in a rare show of affection. He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes. Astoria is up to something that is putting the boys in danger. I want to tell you where they are, but it's safer that not too many people know. Please trust me. This is the best solution to keeping them safe," Lucius whispered. Narcissa nodded into his shoulder and let a few silent tears fall.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco stared at each other in silence. The only sounds were the wildlife moving about in the darkness and the soft flutter of leaves in the trees. Harry tentatively raised one hand and cupped Draco's cheek running his thumb along his jaw line. Draco instinctively closed his eyes leaning into the touch as he moistened his suddenly dry lips.

"I can't explain this Draco. I can't explain why I have become so attracted to you in such a short amount of time. I think I've always been attracted to you," Harry whispered making very little sense, but unable to stop himself from saying anything.

Draco's eyes opened slowly. "Don't analyze this Harry, just go with it. See where it takes us," He whispered back. He brought one hand forward to rest on Harry's waist, his eyes travelling down Harry's body focusing and every aspect of him. He had never been in such close proximity to him in order to really look at him. How he had missed it before he didn't know, but Harry truly was gorgeous. Despite his hair being crazy all the time and his glasses being constantly crooked no matter how stylish the frames, he was still undoubtedly gorgeous and Draco found himself feeling very much like a teen girl who's in love with a teen heart throb.

Harry was analyzing Draco despite what he asked, but not in the way of his feelings, but in the sense of how the years have changed him. His features had softened since Hogwarts. He was less pointed and arrogant looking and Harry realized that beneath that arrogance even at Hogwarts Draco had always been extremely good looking. His eyes despite being predominately silver had a touch of blue like he'd noticed earlier that day and Harry found himself getting lost in the never ending depths of them. He couldn't help, but stare at his beautiful face and body.

He brought his eyes back up to Draco's and found himself suddenly nervous the momentary distraction of appreciating what Draco had become deflating his confidence, but then he noticed a need in Draco's eyes that brought all his confidence back and before Harry even realized what he was doing he brought up another hand and leaned forward, tenderly pressing his lips to Draco's.

The kiss started out as tentative and shy, but then he felt Draco scoot closer, his arms wrapping around Harry's waist bringing their bodies even closer. Harry felt like a fire was slowly coming to life in his belly and he suddenly felt very hot and very aroused. Draco picked up on the heat between them and increased the pressure of their kiss. Harry pulled back for a moment breaking the kiss. Draco looked at him through hooded eyes waiting for Harry to jump up from the swing and run away again. His cheeks were flushed he knew and Harry looked just as flushed, his eyes shining brightly. Just as Draco had resigned himself to allowing Harry to flee, Harry surprised him by letting out a growl and crashing his lips to Draco's once again.

The heat in both their bellies instantly flared. Their tongues darted out at nearly the same time crashing into each other. Both let out surprised yet pleasurable moans and explored each other's mouths thoroughly. Draco didn't even realize that Harry had pushed him back onto the now flat porch swing and settled his strong body on top of his own. They could vaguely feel each other's growing erections that were straining against their pants. Harry was the first to push into Draco and they both let out surprised gasps as Draco returned the push and bucked up into him.

Instantly Harry's lips left Draco's and he began leaving a wet trail of kisses across his cheeks, along his jaw line, and down to the pulse point of his neck. Draco thought he was nearly going to burst at the seams at the sensations that he was feeling, but it was nothing compared to the tremor of heat that rushed through him as Harry simultaneously licked up his neck, to his jaw line, and to his ear while running one hand down his side resting at the hip tentatively brushing a thumb across his hip bone. Draco had no idea that those moves could elicit such a reaction, but he let out a moan that shook the very air around them as he came, Harry's name tumbling off his lips. His hips bucked up involuntarily into Harry who barely suppressed his own groan as he pushed into Draco's bucking hips.

They were both breathing heavily coming off their high. Despite Harry not coming, he was still beyond fulfilled, more fulfilled than he had been in several years if ever. Ginny was never able to get the same reaction from him although he faked it rather well. He wondered to himself if it was because he wasn't truly just into women, but also into men. _No that can't be right, I've never been attracted to any other man, but Draco. Maybe I'm into just one man, _Harry thought to himself his head swimming with the possibilities.

He rolled off of Draco resting on his back next to him. Their hands were resting side by side, barely touching. Draco's eyes were closed and he still breathed heavily ignoring the growing coldness in his groin area. He involuntarily shivered which had Harry turning to look at him in concern.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked sitting up on one elbow. His voice was husky from his retreating arousal.

"Not really. I just need to clean myself up, but I can't seem to raise my arm enough to cast a cleansing charm," Draco replied quietly. His face was still flushed, but Harry saw a new blush appearing on his face.

Harry summoned his wand from the deck where it had fallen in their moment of passion and quickly cleaned Draco up. He then summoned a blanket from the house, noting that there was in fact a chill in the air. He unfolded the blanket and placed it over the both of them and turned to his side facing Draco. Draco turned and smiled shyly at him for his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks. That feels much better. Not just being clean, but the blanket too. I didn't realize this turned into a swinging bed of sorts," Draco said cheekily.

Harry blushed. "A bit of wandless magic is all. Did you mind? I suppose it was a bit presumptuous."

Draco chuckled as he turned fully on his side to face Harry. "Well, I think this is one time it's okay to presume. I thought it was great, no perfect," Draco said.

Harry grinned and nodded. They sat there in silence just staring at each other. Draco smiled and leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a gentle kiss. Harry sighed against his lips, his eyes fluttering closed. Even a simple kiss like this sent his mind and body reeling. "Draco," he whispered.

"Wait 'til morning," Draco whispered back as he increased the pressure of the kiss. He knew that Harry wanted to talk about what was happening so quickly between them, but Draco wasn't ready to talk. He just wanted to live in the moment with Harry and enjoy their actions. They've done enough analyzing for a day.

**XXXX**

Astoria slammed open the door to one of her many homes. She threw her suitcase into the entry way. It crashed into the opposite wall and burst open spilling all her clothes on the floor. She let out a furious yell and slammed the door behind her. The portraits on the walls shook dangerously, but she paid no mind. She stomped to the sitting room where she threw open a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. She took several large gulps allowing the liquid to burn down her throat.

"My darling you seem to be a bit agitated," A silky voice whispered from the shadows. Astoria visibly tensed, but shook it off as she turned to face the voice.

"Obviously I've been kicked out of my home. I am done being nice Damien. Draco is going down. His family is going down. Anyone who has anything to do with him is going down," Astoria seethed.

"Does that include your son?" Damien asked quietly.

Astoria didn't respond. She stalked past the man and back into the entry way. She flicked her wand at her suitcase and ascended the stairs the suitcase following right behind her. She had a letter to write and a trace to cast. She was going to find Draco and she was going to make him pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Excellent! I have updated this story and _Never_ in the same weekend AND posted the first chapter of a new story called _Forever Friends_ for those of you who haven't seen it yet.** **It must be your lucky weekend :) So this chapter will put you on an emotional roller coaster and I hope you can keep up, if not let me know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Harry awoke from a wonderful dream. His face felt rather cold, but he felt a slight ghosting of warm air on his face and he smiled at the relaxing feel of it. He slowly opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time. Draco was sleeping next to him looking angelic and sweet. Harry grinned and looked around at the lightening sky. He sat up suddenly with a gasp, shaking the swing. Draco jolted up right nearly knocking into Harry's face.

"What's going on? Is something happening?" Draco cried out in alarm albeit sleepily before his head fell back to the bed, a loud snore bursting out. Harry snorted as he suppressed a laugh at Draco's sleep talking. He cast a quick tempus charm and noted that it was five in the morning. He looked down at Draco again and smiled fondly.

"Draco. Hey, we need to get up. We fell asleep out here," Harry said quietly as he shook Draco's shoulders. Draco groaned and nuzzled into his chest, but didn't open his eyes or wake up. Harry chuckled and was about to try again when he heard a sharp trill of a bell. Draco sat bolt upright now fully awake and looked around in alarm. Harry looked towards where he knew the sound came from in confusion. It had been a long time since he had heard that noise.

"What in the hell was that?" Draco asked as he continued to look around.

"Someone sent a letter with a trace on it. That's interesting. I haven't had that happen in years," Harry commented. He sat up completely and continued to look in the direction of a small barn that housed a few owls.

"Who would be tracing you? Can you be found?" Draco questioned.

"No. The sharp trill that you heard was the trace being ruined. It will appear to those watching it that it has veered off in another direction before it completely stops leaving them thinking that it has found its mark. It doesn't destroy the letter though so I wonder who sent it. Care to come with me to see?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and stood wrapping the blanket around him. Harry chuckled and started off towards the barn, Draco following sleepily behind. Draco eyed Harry closely and then glanced down at the blanket that was surrounding him. "Harry, are you cold?" He asked.

Harry glanced over at him and smiled slightly. "No, I'm fine. Keep the blanket. Thanks for the offer though," he replied cheekily.

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes. When they arrived at the barn Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Sitting on a wooden pole was an unfamiliar owl which didn't really surprise Harry much. He stepped forward and took the letter that was on the owl and looked it over. It had Draco's name on it. Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked up at him with a worried expression.

"It's for you," Harry said as he held the letter out to Draco. He eyed it warily, but took it and opened it.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know you must be dreadfully angry with me for my rudeness the other day, but it was no reason to take our son and leave. Where have you gone? I miss you terribly and want you home. I want to see my son. Why have you taken him from my home? I don't understand any of this Draco. Why have I been banned from our house? Your parents won't tell me where you are. Please we should talk. Let's meet._

_Love forever,_

_Astoria_

Draco read the parchment several times and each time he became even angrier. Harry looked at him in concern. Draco crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. Harry glanced at it and leaned down to pick it up. He read the letter himself and then looked back up at Draco who was looking away from him at the moment.

"Draco, her letter doesn't make much sense. One second she's loving and in the next she's almost being threatening or something. Is she always like this?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Astoria has changed greatly since we got married. She used to be loving, but the past few years she's just been a conniving, whining bitch," Draco replied bitterly.

Harry quirked an eyebrow again and pondered his comment. "Has anyone else noticed?"

"Of course! Scorpius has even noticed. He told me earlier that she's gone a lot which I knew, but that she talks to people in our floo that Scorpius doesn't recognize and she's always acting like she's doing something wrong when she hears me come home. I don't know what she's up to and I don't know why all of a sudden she wants to come after me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Maybe she's been suppressed. Maybe she's after power or something. Maybe she has someone talking in her ear who is putting thoughts into her head. I obviously didn't really know her or her sister well in school, but they didn't seem like the type that would be this vindictive even for Slytherins," Harry commented gesturing to the letter in his hand.

Draco looked away in thought and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I'm not awake enough to really think about this right now," Draco replied as he turned around and left the owlery. Harry sighed and looked down at the parchment in his hand again. He shoved it into his pocket and followed after Draco. He jogged to catch up to him.

"Draco, why don't you lie down again? We can go inside and you can get into a real bed and get some more sleep," Harry offered as he caught up to him and placed a hand on his arm. Draco stopped and turned to look at him. He looked sad and tormented. Harry returned the look with concern.

"No. Can't we just stay out here, together? Let's just go back to the swing and I'll lie down there? I need to think," Draco requested.

"Are you sure? I can leave you alone if you'd like," Harry replied.

Draco shook his head and gave him a small smile. "No, surprisingly you seem to have the ability to relax me."

Harry chuckled and nodded his consent. They walked back to the swing in silence and before long they were back on the swing underneath the blanket with Harry's arm wrapped around Draco's slowly relaxing form. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and within minutes he was breathing softly, completely asleep.

**XXXX**

"Well, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it," A teasing voice said very close to Harry's ear. He recognized the voice instantly and his eyes flew open to see his almost ex-wife staring at him with a famous Weasley smirk on her face.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry spluttered noting that his wife didn't look angry at him much to his relief. Draco stirred next to him and his relief quickly turned into extreme embarrassment. He shot a quick glance and the still soundly sleeping former Slytherin next to him and then turned back to his wife who looked even more amused than before.

"I came to see if the kids wanted to spend the day with me today. You're lucky I know about the wards on this house or else I'd be really angry with you right now for falling asleep outside and leaving the kids all alone in the house. Now, may I ask what in the hell is going on here?" Ginny said her voice still not angry.

Harry glanced over at Draco again and slowly slid out from his hold as well as underneath the blanket and tenderly wrapped the blanket around him again. He thanked Merlin that Draco was a heavy sleeper or so he assumed anyway and stepped away from the swing several feet away with Ginny following behind. "Draco is staying here with me because someone is after him and his son, probably his wife and Death Eaters and knowing our history Draco and his father thought that staying with me would not only be the safest place due to who I am, but the last place anyone would look for him at," Harry explained.

Ginny's amused expression took on a bit of alarm at the situation. "Are you endangering our children? Because it sure as hell seems like that to me. Maybe I should take them back with me?"

Harry looked at her fearfully. "No Ginny! You can't take the kids away. You know that this is the safest place for them. Like I said, no one is going to suspect that Draco and Scorpius are with me. Please don't take the kids away Gin," Harry begged.

Ginny studied his expression for a moment and sighed. "I'm not going to take them away alright? It's just I left them with you because I knew they'd be safest with you, but now you've brought someone like Malfoy into the house? Don't even get me started on what you two were doing out here and in the position you were in!" Ginny exclaimed gesturing over to a still sleeping Draco. Neither one noticed the flicker of hurt that crossed his face. He had woken up and he was listening in on Harry and Ginny's conversation.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter what Draco and I were doing out here together. We are getting a divorce so the second you walked out the door was the second you didn't have a say in what I did with my life or who I was with! Draco has changed immensely since school and the fact that you still hold a grudge against him is beyond me. If I was worried that Jamie and Liliana would be put in danger by having the Malfoys here then I would have never allowed it!" Harry yelled back.

Draco smiled smugly to himself at the way Harry was defending him.

"Harry! His father almost had me killed! Do you realize that he tormented all of us for years in school? Did you forget that?!" She demanded.

Harry's expression fell and Draco found himself opening his eyes to look over at the two. Neither one was paying any attention to him nor the three children who were listening at the backdoor. "I have not forgotten any of that, but Ginny, they've made amends. They've all changed. Just give him a chance, give his family a chance," Harry pleaded quietly.

Ginny stared at him, anger emitting from every pore on her body. "I will never forget what they've done to us. I am taking Jamie and Liliana and you shall be so lucky if I bring them back at the end of the day," She seethed. She turned around quickly and stormed into the house. Draco had no idea where the three kids had gone, but at the moment he wasn't worried about that. He turned to look at Harry who was staring blankly at the backdoor, his shoulders shaking in either fury or wanting to cry.

Draco stood up from the swing and wrapped the blanket around him before slowly approaching Harry. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked kindly. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Welcome to the marriage of Harry and Ginny Potter. That's how it was. One minute our conversations would start out like everything was great and funny and normal and then the next they turned into yelling because one of us said something that pissed off the other. How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," Draco whispered. Harry's shoulders sagged and he looked towards the ground sadly. "She just wants to protect her children and I can't really blame her for reacting the way she did to me and why I'm here," he continued.

"Yeah, well, she was amused by seeing us like we were and then all of a sudden it's like a big deal or something. I don't get it," Harry responded angrily.

"Jealousy and fear does wonders to people," Draco replied.

Harry turned to him his green eyes flashing with anger. Any other person would be cowering at the sight, but Draco found himself calm knowing that for once he didn't cause this emotion, at least not intentionally anyway. "She's the one who left! She's the one who walked out on me and the kids! She has no right to have a say in who I do or don't date or have relations with!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course I have a right Harry James Potter! When our kids are involved I have a right to say who you bring home to this house especially if it's a Malfoy! I don't even want to know what you two were doing last night!" Ginny cried reappearing on the deck with Jamie and Liliana behind her.

Draco turned to her as well as Harry. Draco looked annoyed by her and Harry looked even more furious than before. "It's none of your business what we were doing last night Weaslette and besides that how do you even know there was something going on?"

"Draco please, let's not talk about this right now in front of the kids," Harry muttered to him. Draco gave him an apologetic look and turned back to Ginny who was visibly fuming.

"Believe me I have eyes, I can tell when something is going on. How dare you Harry?" Ginny demanded angrily.

Harry threw his hands up in the air and glanced at his two children who looked very confused. "Ginny, we are not going to do this in front of the kids. You have no right to get upset with me for what I do in my life anymore. If you wanted that role you should have stayed my wife. Now please just stop this," Harry asked in as kind of a tone as possible.

"You didn't want me anymore and now I can see why. Let's go Jamie and Liliana. Say good bye to your father," Ginny ordered in an icy tone.

Jamie and Liliana looked between both their parents. Ginny was obviously very angry and Harry looked defeated and near tears. "No. I am not going with you mum. I'm staying with dad," Jamie said quietly. Ginny's eyes jerked down to him a look of surprise on her face.

"Jamie, it's okay. Spend some time with your mother today. She's here to see you both. I'll see you two later tonight, won't I Ginny?" Harry asked in a threatening tone. He looked up at his wife with a glare.

Ginny was about to respond, but Jamie jumped in. "No! I do not want to go with her! She has no right to get so angry with you! You are an adult and you make your own choices. I agree with you, if she wanted to have a say she would have stayed, but she didn't. You left us mum. Not the other way around," Jamie cried. He stepped away from her and ran around the house; back inside via the front door.

Ginny had tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as she looked back up, locking eyes with Harry. "Do you see what you've done? You've turned our son against me," She whispered darkly.

"He did not, you did by storming in here and spouting off like you still cared about Harry. You made a choice and it wasn't Harry and your kids," Draco said.

"You know nothing about mine and Harry's relationship. Nothing," Ginny said wheeling on Draco.

"You're right, but I know enough to say that you're not worried about your children or who's in their life. You're worried that Harry has moved on from you and just might be happier without you. That's your only concern," Draco responded.

"Nice assumption Malfoy, but I don't give a damn who Harry fucks or who he doesn't!" Ginny cried. Liliana gasped at her mother's harsh words and looked up at her with wide, round eyes.

"Mummy, those are not nice words," Liliana whispered. Ginny looked down at her daughter and almost instantly sobered up. She closed her eyes letting the tears escape her eyes. Harry was looking down at mother and daughter tears nearly falling as well. Draco however looked very uncomfortable and confused about the change of events.

"You're right Liliana. I'm sorry. Mummy is just very upset, mostly at herself though. I'm going to go and when I'm feeling better I'll come back and see you, okay?" Ginny whispered tearfully to Liliana.

Liliana nodded and stepped forward to hug her. Ginny squeezed her tightly burying her face in her wavy auburn hair. She kissed the top of her head and stood turning to face Harry and Draco. "Harry I apologize for my behavior. This is a bit harder than I imagined and Malfoy, I sure hope I'm jumping to conclusions about you. Good bye," Ginny said to them before she patted Liliana on the head and walked away.

Liliana turned to Harry looking concerned. "Daddy, I'm not sure I understand what's going on, but Blinky has just made breakfast if you're both hungry," She said before she walked past them towards the backdoor. It closed behind her before Draco turned to Harry. He reached out to touch his arm, but Harry jerked out of the way. Draco pulled his arm back looking hurt.

"Harry, I'm-" Draco began, but Harry shook his head quickly stopping him.

"Just drop it Draco. It's done it's over with. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Harry said darkly before he walked around him and went into the house leaving the door open behind him. Draco sighed inwardly cursing Ginny for ruining the wonderful evening that he had with Harry. He walked through the door and slammed it behind him vibrating the house around him.

**XXXX**

"Look Damien, I see exactly where it's going! It's going towards Somerset. Who does he know that lives in Somerset? The Malfoys do not own any homes there," Astoria mused as she watched the little dot make its way across the transmitter map.

"It is rumored that a certain famous wizard lives in Somerset somewhere," Damien responded quietly.

"A famous wizard? Come on now who is more famous then the Malfoys?" Astoria questioned with a disbelieving expression.

"Only the most famous wizard of our time, Harry Potter," Damien replied.

Astoria spluttered at the idea. "Harry Potter? Please, Draco hates him. They hate each other. There is no way he would go to him for protection. He'd rather die than be subjected to that good for nothing Gryffindor."

"Ah, but he is a hero and no matter who's in trouble he'll help them. I'm sure he extended that to the Dark Lord at one time or another," Damien replied logically.

Astoria glanced down at the transmitter again and noted that the dot had veered off into a different direction, towards Oxfordshire. She looked back and forth between the direction that the dot had been going and the one that it was going now. "Damien, what is wrong with this thing? It's changed its course!" She exclaimed looking at him for an explanation.

"It appears that wherever your husband is staying that there are devices in place to destroy trackers. Think about what I said my dear, Draco very well could be with Harry Potter and if so, this plan just got all the better," Damien responded giving her a knowing smirk.

**A/N: Say it with me "Ginny is a bitch!" Why is she spouting off so angrily at Harry, hmmm? And why is she so emotional? Oh and Astoria and Damien suck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hooray for a new chapter! I also posted a one-shot called _Graduation Secrets _if you haven't seen it already. This chapter has a bit of cussing in it, a bit more than usual so be warned of that. And there is a big bitch alert in this chapter as well. I hope you enjoy it! Also I must give _RRW_ her due thanks for her ideas that she's helped me with. She came up with a tracking suggestion and kicking Astoria out so thanks so much for that :)  
**

**Chapter 9**

Harry sat at the table pushing his food around while Draco, Jamie, and Liliana looked on in concern. Scorpius was thinking about the fight that he'd seen between Harry and Ginny and how hurt his new friends were about it.

"Harry, you need to eat," Draco ventured. Harry pushed his plate away and stood up.

"Blinky, I apologize, but I've lost my appetite. Thank you for making breakfast though. I appreciate it. I'll be back," Harry said as he grabbed a jacket off the coat rack and slammed the front door behind him. Draco sighed and looked back down at his half eaten breakfast. Liliana was sniffling next to him and Jamie's face was set in stone.

"I'm sorry you two had to see that," Draco said to Harry's kids.

"It's not his fault mum's a bitch. She's gone and got herself pregnant again I bet," Jamie said angrily.

Draco looked at him in shock. "What do you mean pregnant again?" He briefly thought about if Ginny turned out to be pregnant with Harry's child if she'd get him back and what that'd mean for him and Harry.

Jamie dropped his fork and turned to him. "I remember when mum was pregnant with Liliana she acted the same exact way. She was horrible especially the first few months or so. Merlin I hope she isn't though," Jamie muttered as he turned back to his plate.

"How could she be pregnant? I thought your parents hadn't been like that in a long time," Draco asked worriedly.

"They haven't. If she is pregnant, it's not his. I know a big secret about my mum that no one else knows. Even she doesn't know that I know," Jamie replied. He glanced at his sister who was looking at him in curiosity.

"What do you know about mummy?" She questioned in a small voice.

"It's not for your ears. Finish eating and then go take a nap," Jamie told her angrily. He pushed back from the table and ran out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door to his room.

Liliana's bottom lip was trembling and she looked up at Draco with wide, tearful eyes. "Don't cry sweetheart. Your brother is just very angry and so is your father. Let's just finish breakfast and you and Scorpius can go watch a movie or something while I talk to Jamie, ok? Everything will be fine," Draco assured her. She nodded and wrapped her little arms around him. He hugged her back and kept an arm around her as they finished eating.

Scorpius stood from the table and took Liliana's hand and walked with her into the sitting room where they picked out a movie together. Draco stood in the doorway for a moment watching the two. Scorpius was trying everything in his power to cheer Liliana up and it looked like he was successful for the time being. Draco smiled and turned towards the stairs and began walking up to Jamie's room. When he arrived at the door he knocked tentatively and received a grunt in response. He opened the door and looked into the darkened room to where Jamie was lying on his bed looking as if he'd been crying. Draco walked in and closed the door behind him. He stepped over to Jamie's bed and sat down.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Draco asked quietly.

"Can you make my dad happy?" Jamie asked ignoring his question.

"I don't understand what you mean," Draco replied uncertainly.

"I see the looks between the two of you. I see the way you make him smile. Dad hasn't looked that way in a really long time. That's why I'm asking, can you make him happy because he deserves to be happy," Jamie explained.

"Um, that's a pretty loaded question. Your father and I haven't always been on the best of terms so I'm not sure how to safely answer that," Draco said.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I know you're attracted to each other. Animosity does wonders to attraction so I've read anyway."

"You know you sure are talking about things that seven year old shouldn't be," Draco said in a scolding tone.

"I read a lot what can I say," Jamie replied defiantly. He looked away again and glared into the shadows of his bedroom.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. You know though sometimes it helps if you talk about what's bothering you," Draco tried again.

Jamie sighed and turned to him. "Have you ever known something that you couldn't tell anyone especially the person that it would harm the most?" He asked.

Draco went back to his sixth year knowing exactly what Jamie was talking about. "Yes, I definitely know what you mean," he replied.

"Well I know something about my mum that would hurt my dad a lot despite them not being together for awhile," Jamie said.

"Would you like to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell my dad. I'll tell him sometime or maybe my mum will," Jamie began.

"Okay," Draco agreed.

Jamie took a deep breath. "My mum has been cheating on my dad for probably a year or so," He admitted.

Draco raised both eyebrows in surprise even though he had already figured this out by now with the way Jamie talked before hand. He sat back wondering how Jamie could possibly know this. It seemed like far too much for a seven year old to carry on his little shoulders and Draco could tell it had taken quite the toll on him. "How do you know this?" He finally asked.

Jamie sat up and leaned against his headboard. "It started out with us spending the day with her while dad was writing, but she'd just drop us off at Grandma and Grandpa's and leave us there for the day. My dad never knew and my grandparents never said anything about it so they either knew or my mum spun a good tale. Either way I started to get suspicious about it happening every time. So one time I flooed to my uncle's shop while my grandma wasn't looking and snuck out and went into Diagon Alley to see if I could find my mum. I found her at a café eating with some guy I've never seen before and I knew right then that she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. My thoughts were confirmed when she brought the man back home one time while my dad was on a book tour. She thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I heard them in our guest bedroom," Jamie explained.

Draco's heart was aching at the evidence Harry's son was telling him. _How could a seven year old keep this to himself for so long?_ _How could a mother put her children through this? How could Weaslette do this to someone as wonderful and caring as Harry? _ Draco thought. He was becoming angrier by the second as he thought about what she did to her kids and to Harry. He stood up and began pacing the room. Jamie looked at him nervously noting that Draco looked a bit angry.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked in a small voice.

Draco stopped suddenly and turned to look at him his expression softening. "No, of course not. I'm glad you were able to tell me. I bet it makes you feel better getting it off your chest like that. I'm just angry with your mother for putting you all through this. And hurting your father like she did, ugh, it's horrible. He does not deserve this one bit. Your father is the most loving, caring, and loyal person I know! I mean shit look at me. He's taken my son and me into this house and is protecting us and I am by far no friend of your fathers. Well I wasn't before yesterday anyway," Draco mused angrily.

"So you do love my father then?" Jamie asked his face brightening slightly.

Draco spluttered and shook his head rapidly. "No, no. I, I can't possibly. No, not at all," Draco said as he continued to shake his head.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, fine then. You care about his feelings then."

"Yes I do. I really do care about his feelings. I have for a long time. I'm sorry you've been burdened with this information for so long. I hope that I can help you carry it now that you've told me," Draco responded changing the subject.

Jamie nodded letting the topic go. "I do feel better now. Thank you, Draco. Do you know where my dad went?" He asked worrying his lip a bit. He looked very much like Harry then.

"No I have no idea where he went, but he'll be back sometime. Don't worry. He needs some space to think. Let's go back downstairs and watch a movie with Scorpius and Liliana. Plus I think you owe your sister an apology," Draco said with a knowing look.

Jamie looked sheepish and nodded his head. He stood and hugged Draco tightly before walking to the door. He stopped and turned to look at him. "Even though you won't admit to loving my dad, I hope that you do and that you guys will be together because I approve of you and I think you'd make him happy," He said before turning and leaving Draco to stare after him, his mouth hanging open.

**XXXX**

Harry walked into a small pub in Diagon Alley. He sat down roughly at the bar and asked the bartender for a shot of firewhiskey.

"Little early to be drinking the hard stuff, eh Harry?" the bartender asked.

"Shut it Seamus. I've had a shit morning and firewhiskey sounds damn good right about now," Harry growled as he downed the shot. Seamus immediately refilled it and set the bottle next to it.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked.

Harry shrugged and heard the door chime. He turned to look and saw Ginny standing in the doorway. He groaned and looked away. Seamus glanced over at her and figured he knew exactly what caused him to have a shitty morning. Ginny walked over and rested her hip against a bar stool and looked at Harry scornfully.

"Would you like anything Ginny?" Seamus asked her.

"I'd like some water and for my husband to get his ass over to a booth so we can talk," Ginny replied with a smirk.

Harry's eyes lit up in anger and he glared at her. "I am not your husband and I do not want to talk to you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well that's just too damn bad because we need to talk and now," Ginny replied as she gripped his arm and pulled him off the barstool with surprising strength. Harry yanked his arm out of her grasp and grabbed his glass and the bottle of firewhiskey and stalked over to a booth. He slammed his cup and bottle down before sliding roughly into the booth. He glowered down at the table as Ginny took a seat across from him. Seamus brought over her water and then quickly walked away not wanting to be in the middle of the fire that was surely going to be spewing from Harry any minute.

"What do you want?" He seethed.

"We didn't get off on the right foot this morning and I want to talk to you about something important," Ginny began cautiously.

"And what is it that is so damn important that you have to ruin my whole day?" He demanded as he poured himself another shot. Ginny reached across to take the bottle away from him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and moved the bottle out of the way. She cringed slightly at the pressure he was applying to her wrist, but he soon released her and she massaged her aching wrist.

"I'm pregnant Harry," She said quietly.

Harry looked up at her in shock, his eyes flashing dangerously. "What in the hell are you taking about?" He demanded sitting up straighter.

"I'm pregnant. I'm due in two months," She responded.

"Well it's not mine so I have no idea why you're telling me this," Harry replied. He was suddenly sick to his stomach and could feel the firewhiskey churning in his empty stomach.

"How do you know it's not yours?" She bit out.

"Because we haven't had sex in like a year for one and two, wait a minute, if you're due in two months that means your seven months along. We've only been separated for four months. What have you done?" Harry asked his stomach heaving.

Ginny bit her lip and looked away guiltily. Harry knew that look. He had seen that look nine years ago before they had gotten married when she had stepped out on him. Ginny had been cheating on him the last few months at least of their marriage. He really was going to be sick. He stood up carefully, his stomach rolling.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked him nervously.

He turned to look at her. Her eyes looked back fearfully. She hadn't seen Harry this angry in years. Harry was gripping the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and it looked as if it would shatter at any moment. "You cheated on me Ginny. Why in the hell would you come here and tell me that you're pregnant when it's not even mine? How long were you cheating on me before you made up the excuse of wanting to play Quidditch professionally? How long Ginny! I gave you everything! I gave you the life that you never had. A life that you wanted and you cheated! I should have known nine years ago that it was going to come down to this. Tell me, does your family know? How long have they known? Does Ron know? Surely he would tell me if he did. I don't want to ever see you again. Don't come to see the kids. Don't come around _my_ house ever again! I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Again!" Harry bit out as he threw the bottle of firewhiskey against the wall. It shattered sending an ear splitting sound throughout the pub. Ginny had tears streaming down her face and Seamus was looking on in shock. Harry stormed past the bar. "Send me the bill," he said as he stalked to the door and out.

His stomach was rolling as he began running towards the apparition point. In all their years of marriage he never suspected Ginny of being unfaithful. She had her one discretion before they were married, but that had been it. She hadn't done anything since then or so he thought. Harry stopped at the apparition point and leaned forward the firewhiskey burning a path back up his throat as he threw up all over the grass around him. He had never felt sicker in all his life. He wiped his mouth and noticed that he was crying now. Big droplets of tears were streaming down his face. He stood up straighter and apparated away to his home. He didn't get very far as he fell to his knees in the yard and began crying hard and heaving at the same time. He couldn't move he was so upset about the way things had turned out.

"Master Harry! Oh Master Harry what is the matter?" Blinky cried as she scuttled across the yard and stopped in front of him pressing her hands to his face.

Harry shook his head and cried harder. He couldn't form any coherent words.

"Oh Blinky will get Mister Draco! Oh Master Harry, you'll be okay!" She cried as she began running back to the house.

She burst through the door and ran into the kitchen where Draco was preparing lunch. Draco turned around in alarm and looked at the small elf that looked near tears. "Master Harry is in the yard! He is very upset!" She wailed. Draco dropped the pan he was holding and ran for the door. He turned back to Blinky.

"Make sure the kids don't come out," He told her before he ran out the front door. He stopped halfway to Harry and felt his heart breaking all over again. He had a pretty good idea what had upset him so much. He ran over to him and knelt down next to him. Harry looked up at him through his tear filled eyes. Harry covered his face again a brilliant shade of red covering his cheeks. Draco laughed to himself. Here Harry was bawling his eyes out and he was embarrassed for Draco to see him this way. Draco started to laugh out loud and Harry looked up at him with a glare which caused Draco to laugh further clutching his sides. Harry stared at him for several seconds and then he too began laughing hysterically and crying at the same time. They continued laughing and crying for several minutes before they both finally calmed down enough to talk.

Draco took a deep breath and handed Harry a conjured Kleenex box. "What happened?" He asked.

Harry sagged his shoulders as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "Well, I found out why Ginny was being so bitchy this morning. I should have seen the signs having gone through it twice with her. She's pregnant," Harry said.

Draco sighed and nodded his head. "Something tells me you already knew this?" Harry asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

Draco brought his hands up in defense. "That is something you should be talking to your son about, but that's all I'm going to say about it," Draco replied.

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. "Jamie? What does he know?"

"I told him I wouldn't tell you, okay? Just tell me what happened today," Draco responded moving away from the secret between him and Jamie.

"Okay… well I went to Seamus pub today and as I'm sitting at the bar my _wonderful _wife walks in and demands to speak to me. I told her to leave me alone and that I didn't want to talk to her, but she didn't care. She always gets what she wants. So she told me that she's pregnant and when she's due and I told her that I didn't care because it wasn't mine and she proceeds to ask me how I would know if it was or wasn't. So of course I remind her that it'd been a year since we had sex and then it hit me. She's been cheating on me, even before we separated. I just got so angry and upset that I threw the bottle of firewhiskey in her general direction and stormed out. Do you want to know what's funny though?" Harry explained ice dripping from his words.

"What's that?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't give a fuck that she cheated on me. That's not why I'm crying! I'm crying because I'm angry with her for what she's put our kids through and for what she's put me through. I'm angry with myself for allowing it to happen and ignoring the fact that our marriage was in trouble a long time ago. We shouldn't have gotten married in the first place! I should have known that she would do this to me. Did you know she cheated on me before we got married? But I forgave her and believed that she was sorry and still married the bitch anyway! The only good thing that came out of this marriage is Jamie and Liliana!" Harry yelled tears coming back into his eyes. Draco felt his anger coming back.

"Why would she cheat on you? And why would she come to you and tell you that she's pregnant? Does she expect you to take her back with open arms and help her raise a child that's not even yours?" Draco demanded angrily.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "We're a right pair aren't we?" He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Here I am blubbering about my failed marriage when I should be focusing on you and keeping you and Scorpius safe," Harry responded.

Draco chuckled. "Well, you can't always be the hero Harry. Some of us would like a chance to rescue you and be your hero. Let me have a chance at that."

Harry stared at him for a moment realizing the weight of Draco's words, of what he was asking. "You want to help me move on from my marriage and I want to help keep you safe from your deranged wife. What are we going to do with ourselves?" Harry asked with a smile.

"How about we start right here," Draco suggested as he leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled back and grinned. "And then maybe we'll go here next," he continued as he pressed his lips to Harry's jaw and made a trail of hot kisses down to his collarbone. "And then I think we'll just come right back here," He finished as he kissed Harry hard on the mouth. Harry nodded with each suggestion and moaned softly when his lips were captured by Draco's once again. They continued kissing completely unaware of the four pairs of eyes that were peeking out the large picture window in the sitting room.

"You're daddy is kissing my daddy," Liliana said to Scorpius her face scrunched up in confusion.

"That's because they love each other," Jamie commented.

"But my dad loves my mum, well I think he does anyway. Although I've never seen him kiss my mum like that nor look so happy doing it," Scorpius replied as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"They is just what the other needs," Blinky told them knowingly. "Not nice to spy though children. Let us make lunch for them," She continued as she walked away towards the kitchen. Liliana peeled her eyes away and skipped after Blinky.

"Do you really think they love each other?" Scorpius asked Jamie.

"I think so, but I don't think either one will admit to it. Maybe some day though. I've always wanted a brother though," Jamie replied with a gleeful laugh.

Scorpius turned to look at him and grinned. "Me too and a sister."

"Do you think your mum and dad are going to get a divorce too?" Jamie asked being serious again.

"I think so. She's been acting funny for a long time and if she's the reason we are in hiding then my dad would have to be complete nutters to go back to her and stay married to her," Scorpius reasoned.

"If they do we'll have something else in common won't we?" Jamie said.

Scorpius nodded and glanced out the window one more time before he followed Jamie into the kitchen. He hoped that his dad would be able to be happy like he deserved. He could see it in his eyes whenever his dad looked at his mum that he wasn't happy with her. The only happiness he saw was when he looked at him or Harry. That said something there. Only time would tell what was in store for them all.

**A/N: Okay so Ginny's a bitch so I figured I wouldn't put Astoria in this chapter since we are probably on bitchy wife overload today :) For those of you who guessed what was wrong with Ginny, good job!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Must be your lucky night, two chapters in one night :) Well this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I like it so I hope you all do. Thanks to RRW once again for her inspiration. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Ginny sat at the table staring at the shattered glass around her, tears streaming down her face. She had made a right mess of everything in her life. Not only had she been cheating on Harry for over a year, but she got pregnant in the process. She had a feeling that the father of her child was seeing someone else and had been for awhile and that was the main reason she had told Harry. She hoped that his generosity would take over and he'd pity her and take her back, forgiving her for all her discretions. Ginny hadn't meant for things to go the way they did today at all, but seeing Harry with Draco in such an intimate position and seeing him so angry at the pub it just ruined everything as it always did. They were both too hot headed to be calm with one another when the other was mad.

_Draco, the bastard. What is his agenda with Harry? Is he really in danger or just playing him? _Ginny was fuming over Draco so much that she didn't realize that someone had approached. She looked up startled and saw the father of her child smiling at her.

"Hello darling. What happened here?" He asked waving his wand to banish the mess. He slid elegantly into the seat across from her and smiled again. He reached across and took her trembling hand in his own.

"I got in a fight with Harry," She replied simply.

He quirked an eyebrow trying ever so subtly to hide his curiosity. "What was the fight about?" He asked.

"I went to see the kids today and I caught him in a compromising position and it set me off and then I figured that at some point he'd end up here so I planned to wait him out, but when I got here he was already here. Anyway, I wanted to talk to him and we got into it more and he threw a bottle of firewhiskey at me and left," Ginny explained.

"Why do I have a feeling you left out several parts to this story?" He asked in a curt tone.

Ginny shuddered and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're here now and you'll make it all better," She replied with a sly smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

He stared at her, but didn't smile. It was times like this that Ginny wondered what she was thinking when she fell in love with him. The door chimed at that moment bringing both their gazes away from each other. Another woman had walked in, but wasn't looking at them yet. Ginny looked back at her lover and he gave her a tender smile before standing.

"Love, can I get you anything?" He asked sweetly. Ginny shook her head and watched as he casually walked over to the bar skillfully keeping his face hidden from the woman. Ginny felt her stomach turn as an unsettling feeling came over her. She looked up in time to catch the woman eyeing her. She walked over to her and smiled tightly at her.

"Excuse me; are you Harry Potter's wife?" She asked kindly.

Ginny eyed her warily. "Um, why are you asking?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Sarah and I was asked by the Malfoys to help them locate their son and they believe that Harry had something to do with his disappearance," Sarah replied.

Ginny stared at her for a moment in confusion. If Malfoy had been kidnapped by Harry, then he sure had an interesting way of being his keeper. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny responded.

"I know it may be hard to believe that your husband would do something like this, but history makes it seem very likely. Please, any information that you could give us would be greatly appreciated," Sarah explained.

"My husband would never do something like that despite their history, but he did tell me that Malfoy was in hiding because his wife or something was after him," Ginny answered.

Sarah's expression stiffened when Ginny mentioned 'his wife' and she found herself regretting that she even hinted that Harry knew where Draco was.

"So he has seen Draco then?" Sarah asked gaining her composure back.

"Um, I really don't know. I need to go. Good luck on finding him. I'm sorry that I wasn't much help," Ginny said quickly as she stood.

She started to walk away when Sarah made a comment that sent a chill through her. "You've been _very _helpful," Sarah said in a dark tone.

Ginny glanced quickly over at her lover. He was watching her curiously and then he pushed away from the bar and followed her out.

"Ginerva, is everything alright?" He asked grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face him.

"I, uh, don't know. I may have just endangered my husband's life," She muttered looking away absently.

"What happened?" He asked her, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm not sure. I just told a woman that my husband may have talked to someone that she's looking for," Ginny answered cryptically.

"Well, are you really concerned for your husband's safety? I mean is it really something that could get him into trouble?" He asked her.

"Of course it is which means my kids could get in the way! I need to go and see him and warn him," Ginny exclaimed. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm again to stop her.

"I don't think he wants to see you right now. Why don't you go back to my place and rest darling? Send him an owl or something later on. I'm sure nothing will happen between now and later. Besides, he's heavily warded isn't he?" He reasoned with her.

Ginny bit her lip as she thought about his suggestion. She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned forward pressing a possessive kiss to her lips. She pulled back breathless and blushing and walked quickly away to apparate to his flat.

He waited in the road until he knew for sure that she was gone before he turned around and walked back into the pub. He walked straight back to the booth that Ginny had just vacated and sat across from Sarah.

"Hello darling," He said sweetly to the woman across from him.

"Oh I have just had some major success!" She cried joyfully.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco were sitting on the grass facing each other and talking quietly to each other. It felt so natural to them and they both found themselves becoming overwhelmed with the feelings that were coursing through them.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Draco asked quietly.

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile.

"After this is all over, after Scorpius and I go home, what will happen between us?" Draco questioned.

Harry stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. "I don't know. I mean you're still married Draco and you still will be when you go home. I won't get in the middle of that. I've already overstepped enough as it is," Harry replied.

"I don't want to be married to her though, even if she's not behind this," Draco countered.

"Well, even then you're still married," Harry argued.

Draco puffed his cheeks out and blew out the breath before responding. "We may still be married, but if you told me, right now, that you'd still want me, want to explore this, after all this is done and over with, I would walk inside right now and floo my lawyer to draw up divorce papers. I have never felt so fulfilled and happy than I do when I'm with you, when I'm kissing you. Even in the beginning with Astoria. It was never like this. It was like she was just filling in until I found you again," Draco explained his cheeks turning pink with his confession.

Harry blushed and grinned shyly at him. "Okay, well then Draco Malfoy, I want you. I want to explore this after all of this is over with and before preferably. I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever. I think Ginny was a filler too, but only for you. I have never been attracted to another man until you. I think I'm only meant for you," Harry tried to explain.

Draco grinned broadly, his heart swelling. "How can we determine this in just a few days?" He questioned curiously.

"It's always been there. It's just changed since we were kids. We've always had passion for each other, but until now, until this danger brought you to my doorstep, it was hate. Now its love and need, something we've been missing in our marriages," Harry replied.

"That makes sense. So what now?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Do _you _think you'll want me after all of this?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Harry pulling him towards him. He pressed his lips to his as he placed one hand on the back of Harry's head. Harry leaned into the kiss and placed his hands on Draco's thighs. He felt them tense beneath his hands and grinned at the reaction he was getting from him. He nearly gasped when he felt Draco's tongue run across his lips, but he didn't open them. Draco stopped and pulled back uncertainly.

Harry gave him a sheepish look which caused Draco to become slightly uncomfortable and more uncertain. "Sorry, it's just, I was a bit sick earlier," Harry responded quietly.

Draco scrunched his nose up slightly in disgust, but then he grinned and reached for his wand. He muttered something and flicked his wand at Harry's mouth. Harry instantly tasted a minty flavor in his mouth and grinned when Draco gave him a smug smirk and captured his lips once again. Harry instantly parted his lips and allowed Draco to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. Draco was nearly pushing Harry onto his back on the grass when they heard someone clear their throats. They both stopped abruptly and turned to see Blinky smiling at them.

"Excuse me sirs, but the children have made you lunch and I was sent to fetch you," She said quietly with a tiny bow. Draco and Harry both blushed and nodded. Draco stood first and extended his hand to Harry. They both experienced a bit of déjà vu as Harry reached up and took it. Draco pulled him up and looped an arm around his waist and kissed him tenderly once again. Blinky cleared her throat again. They turned to look at her. "Also, Master Harry, Missus Hermione called and left a message for Mister Draco. She was contacted by Mister Draco's parents and she seemed a bit urgent in them speaking with you," Blinky said.

"My parents? Did she say anything else?" Draco questioned his voice laced with worry.

"No sirs. Just that your parents needs to speak with you," Blinky replied.

"Why don't you have them come over? I'm sure they would like to physically see that you and Scorpius are okay and that I haven't harmed you or anything," Harry teased.

Draco grinned. "You've done the opposite actually," he said with a wink. Harry chuckled. "Are you sure it's okay for them to come here?"

"Of course. The house will automatically ward the windows so that they can't see where we are and they won't be allowed out either, but they can come," Harry replied.

"Wow, that's some serious security," Draco mused.

"Well, when you're such a target as I am and you allow some people into your home that the house doesn't recognize then it ups the security," Harry explained.

"Yeah, but it didn't do that when Scorpius and I came," Draco pointed out.

"True, but that is because you came with Hermione and from a different route. It only does this for those I allow through the floo. Anyone else who manages to get on the property in the first place doesn't make the security change," Harry continued.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Well, thanks. I appreciate this," Draco said.

Harry nodded and smiled. He stole a quick kiss and linked hands with Draco as they followed Blinky back to the house. They both had huge grins on their faces that didn't leave even as they walked into the kitchen. Their kids looked up at them in surprise and grinned along with them. They missed seeing those smiles on their faces. They continued to watch their father's as they dished up some food and sat down. They watched them begin eating still smiling as they ate. They grinned again and dove into their own meals happily.

**XXXX**

Ginny arrived outside her lover's flat and realized that she left her purse back at Seamus' pub. She sighed and apparated back and headed towards the pub. She hoped that it was still in the booth and that Sarah person hadn't taken it. When she walked through the door she looked quickly over to the booth to see if she was still there. She saw her still sitting there, but sitting across from her was her lover. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the two. Didn't he see who she had been sitting with from the bar? This woman was the reason her husband and kids might be in trouble. She watched as her lover reached across and took the woman's hand and caressed it gently. Ginny swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and summoned up her Gryffindor courage.

She walked quickly over to their table and stopped next to them. Sarah and her lover looked up at her. He looked just as surprised as the woman across from him. "I forgot my purse," Ginny bit out. The man looked to his left and handed her the purse and watched dumbfounded as she stalked away leaving the pub behind her.

Sarah turned to him and glared at him. "Damien, what is the meaning of this?" She questioned.

Damien turned back to her and sneered. "It appears, my dear Astoria that you have done well."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I've been MIA for a couple of weeks. Sorry about that. I've been very, very busy with babysitting and my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. Anyway, no matter here we are with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Look for a new story to be coming out soon and updates on my other story!**

**Chapter 11**

Draco and Harry and their kids were sitting down getting ready to watch movies together when a ruckus was heard in the kitchen. Draco and Harry immediately jumped up, wands drawn and cautiously made their way to the kitchen leaving the kids hidden behind the couch.

"Sirs you can't just come into this house! You have to be approved!" Blinky cried from behind the kitchen door.

"Oh don't give me that nonsense! We are here to see our son!" Lucius drawled from directly behind the door. Harry and Draco glanced at each other and rolled their eyes before pocketing their wands and opening the kitchen door.

"Master Harry, I's so sorry! They just came through and I tried to stop them!" Blinky wailed her eyes wide with tears.

"Oh Blinky it's quite alright. Thank you," Harry said kindly to the elf. She nodded and quickly disappeared before Lucius had a chance to put his two cents in.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he came in behind Harry.

"Oh dragon you're alright!" Narcissa cried appearing out of nowhere and throwing her arms around Draco. He hugged her back and then pushed her gently away.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Draco asked again.

"Oh, well we have some very good news and well we just wanted to see you dragon. Where's Scorpius?" Narcissa replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you, but how did you get through the floo?" Harry asked before Draco could respond.

"That would be my doing, Harry," Hermione said as she appeared from behind Lucius.

"Hermione, something tells me I need to revoke your privileges," Harry teased.

"Are you saying we aren't welcome Mr. Potter?" Lucius demanded. He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow and Harry fought back a chuckle at how much he looked like Draco then.

"No, of course not. We were planning on contacting you today to have dinner here. Hermione told us how worried you've been about Draco and Scorpius. I only meant it as a joke," Harry replied confidently.

Lucius looked over at Draco for confirmation and Draco nodded his agreement. "Well, it appears that Mrs. Granger-Weasley was keeping you informed," Lucius said.

"I told you I was," Hermione said in exasperation.

"As did I Lucius," Narcissa said as well.

"Well, no matter we are here now and you have quite an exceptional home although I highly doubt we are in the middle of the Serengeti Desert," Lucius replied as he gestured to the windows.

Draco smacked a hand against his forehead and shook his head. Narcissa and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Merely a safety measure for my home. I'm glad you like it," Harry replied.

"I didn't say I liked it. I said it was exceptional. Two different meanings Mr. Potter. I expect you are taking good care of my son and grandson?" Lucius continued arrogantly. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to fight back the response that he wanted to give. Narcissa smacked her husband on the arm and Draco stared at him wide-eyed.

"Of course sir. You're son and grandson are in good hands. Please, join us in the sitting room. We were about to watch a movie with the kids," Harry invited as he gestured towards the sitting room.

"You have a television in the sitting room? Why do you still call it a sitting room then? Shouldn't it be called a family room?" Lucius asked.

"Father, please!" Draco exclaimed. He threw his hands in the air and covered his face again hiding the blush that covered his face.

"What? It's an honest question," Lucius responded innocently.

"Call it what you will Mr. Malfoy. We only have the one room so we just call it the sitting room. Please, come join us," Harry said in a strained tone.

"You only have one sitting room?" He questioned curiously as he followed Harry out of the kitchen. "And you have a child Mr. Potter?"

Draco looked over at his mother in embarrassment and she just shook her head looking equally embarrassed. Hermione followed behind them looking annoyed with Lucius.

"Yes I have two," Harry responded shortly. He stepped through the sitting room door and heard a gleeful cry from Scorpius as he jumped up off the couch and embraced his grandparents. Jamie and Liliana came and stood nervously at Harry's side.

"Oh Scorpius! We are so happy to see you!" Narcissa exclaimed as she scooped him into her arms. Scorpius buried his face in her neck while Lucius wrapped an arm around them both looking relieved. Draco walked in and stood next to Harry brushing his hand against Harry's. Hermione watched from afar. She gasped quietly in shock as she saw the touch. Narcissa put Scorpius down and he ran over to Draco and embraced him as well.

"Well, hello, you must be the little Potters," Narcissa said kindly. Jamie and Liliana nodded shyly.

"This is Jamie and this is Liliana. This is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's parents," Harry introduced gesturing to his two children and the Malfoy's.

"It's very nice to meet you," Narcissa said kindly. She reached her hand out for them to shake and they both did respectfully.

"And Mrs. Potter, where is she?" Lucius questioned looking around. Harry tensed and Draco blushed again.

"Mummy doesn't live with us anymore," Liliana whispered. Lucius looked down at her and bit his lip. Her eyes were wide with innocence and he couldn't help, but feel like a git for bringing it up.

"Um, Harry could I have a word with you alone?" Hermione asked from the doorway. Harry nodded and walked over to her. Jamie and Liliana immediately came to Draco's side in the same manner as they had with Harry. Lucius and Narcissa both looked surprised at the affection that Draco showed them as he wrapped an arm around them both.

"Well, father, mother, let's sit," Draco said as he walked himself and the kids back to the couch. Draco and Harry's kids sat down with each other and Scorpius took up a seat between his grandparents. Draco pressed the play button effectively stopping any conversation that his parents wanted to have in relation to the change in their son.

**XXXX**

Harry and Hermione ended up in the kitchen with the door closed behind them. "Mione, why did you bring them here?" Harry asked as soon as the door closed.

"They would not leave me alone! Especially Lucius! He kept calling, flooing, sending owls and all of that wondering when he could speak to Draco! I was done dealing with it so I just brought him here okay? I'm sorry," Hermione explained angrily. She huffed at the end and crossed her arms.

"It's okay. We were going to contact them today anyway like I said earlier. I was just giving you a hard time. So is there anything new? Have they found anything to suggest a change in their safety?" Harry asked.

"We've gotten a few leads here and there, but whoever is behind this is covering their tracks quite well. Astoria has been spotted quite frequently near Diagon Alley. We think she has a house near there. She's always alone though except for today. They got pictures of her with some man that none of the aurors recognized, but they haven't developed yet. Also, I had an interesting conversation with Seamus today," Hermione explained. She gave Harry a knowing look at her end comment.

"Ugh and I'm sure he had plenty to say about my confrontation with Ginny," Harry said with annoyance.

"Well, yes, but his information after was more interesting," Hermione said cryptically.

That caught Harry's attention and brought him out of his minor annoyance. "And what did he have to say about that?"

"Ginny was talking to some woman whom Seamus knows to be Draco's wife and they appeared to be having a rather unnerving conversation by the look on Ginny's face. Then to top it off the man that Ginny was with before she left comes back in and sits across from Astoria and addresses her in a tender way," Hermione explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "You can't be serious," he muttered. He turned away and stared out the window deep in thought.

"Harry, something much bigger is going on here and I'm not so sure if Ginny really knows what she's gotten herself into. I'm going to show Seamus the photos of Astoria with the man and see if it's one in the same because if so this will get a whole lot worse," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned still not looking at her.

"If this man is playing both of them it could make things worse for Draco and worse for you. Plus it could put everyone in danger," Hermione replied.

"Surely this man wouldn't hurt the mother of his child?" He said aloud turning to look at her. Hermione's expression turned to shock.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Ginny's pregnant with someone else's child. She's due in two months," Harry replied distractedly.

"What?!" Hermione cried shrilly. Harry plugged his ears and motioned for her to lower her voice. "I don't believe it! She's been hiding this all along? Nobody in her family knows! What a bitch! Wait a minute if she's due in two months that means…." She trailed off. Harry nodded and she shook her head angrily. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Harry shrugged. She stepped back and looked up at him with concern.

"It's fine Hermione. I should have known there was more to her leaving anyway. We're better off not being together anyway. I don't think we should have gotten married in the first place, but if we hadn't I wouldn't have Jamie and Liliana," Harry reasoned.

"Yes, but it still doesn't excuse her from cheating on you and getting pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I knew deep down that she would have done it eventually. She cheated on me before we got married too," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened and her face reddened in a way that would rival the Weasley red. "What?" She seethed.

"You knew that. Ron knew, so I figured you knew," Harry said quietly.

"No, I did not know that. Bitch," she breathed angrily.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I need to keep Draco and Scorpius safe and that's what I'm going to do," Harry replied waving off her anger.

Hermione's face softened. "That reminds me. I noticed that he was standing awfully close to you and that he brushed your hand."

Harry blushed and he looked away bashfully. "Yes well, some things are better left unsaid when in the company of others," Harry replied quietly. Hermione gasped and Harry couldn't fight the grin that was breaking onto his face.

"Oh Harry do tell!" Hermione cried joyfully all anger about Ginny momentarily forgotten. Harry shook his head with a grin and quickly walked out of the kitchen, Hermione close on his heels.

"-the Manor is safe for yours and Scorpius' return," Lucius said in as much of a joyful voice as he could muster. Harry walked in at the end of this comment and stopped dead in his tracks. Draco looked up at him with shocked eyes while Scorpius let out a gleeful cry. Harry felt like his heart had stopped. He knew that he and Draco had talked about how things would be even after he went home, but neither one had suspected it to be so soon.

"What?" Harry breathed. His stomach was churning at the idea of Draco not being there anymore.

Lucius turned to look at Harry and stood. "Yes we've had the house and grounds looked over from top to bottom and all secret passages have been taken care of and we have more wards upon the house to protect Draco and Scorpius. They'll be able to get out of your hair and we can all get back to our lives," Lucius replied.

"But the threat's not taken care of. Draco and Scorpius are still going to be in danger at your home. They will be found there," Harry said his voice shaking.

"They will be safe at our home. Thank you, Mr. Potter so much for taking them in and protecting them. If there's anything we could do to repay you, just name it," Narcissa said kindly.

"Let them stay here until the threat is taken care of," Harry said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Narcissa looked at him curiously.

"Mr. Potter, I think they've imposed long enough. They'll be coming home tomorrow," Lucius said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"Father, don't I get a say in this?" Draco demanded standing up.

Lucius turned to look at him in confusion. "I didn't think there was a question of whether or not you agreed with me. I figured you want out of here as soon as possible and back in your own home."

"It's not like that, it's just I agree with Harry, I don't feel safe going home until the threat is taken care of," Draco replied.

Narcissa's lip trembled. "But dragon, we want you home," she said quietly.

"Mum I know, but…." Draco trailed off when Lucius gave him a cutting glare.

"Why do you want to stay here anyway? In these meager surroundings?" Lucius demanded.

Harry narrowed his gaze at him. "You know what, _Lucius,_ this is my home that you are speaking negatively about and it's rude and very inconsiderate for what I've done for your family. I would never walk into your home and start putting it down saying how cold and boring it is! I highly suggest you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," Harry said angrily.

Lucius' mouth popped open in shock and Draco's eyes widened in shock at the way Harry addressed his father. He had never spoken to him that way, ever and seeing Harry do it now made him fall for him even more.

"How _dare_ you address me with such disrespect?" Lucius demanded angrily.

"Don't dish out what you can't take," Harry replied in a heated voice.

"Okay, look Father I don't want to come home right now. I'm not comfortable when I know Astoria is still out there plotting against me," Draco tried stepping between his father and Harry.

"Dammit Draco! You are coming home and that's final! Pack your bags and get your arse back to the Manor right now!" Lucius yelled turning to look at Draco.

Draco squared his shoulders and narrowed his gaze. "I am not a child anymore and you will not tell me what to do. I'm not coming home. You'll be lucky if I ever come home again," Draco said icily.

"I am still your father and I still get a say. You will come home tomorrow Draco and if you don't I will personally come back here and drag you out by your ear. Come Cissa," Lucius said with finality. He stalked over to the doorway and waltzed into the kitchen. He stood impatiently at the fireplace maintaining eye contact with Draco.

Narcissa stood and embraced Scorpius again and gave Draco a tentative look. He didn't acknowledge her as he was continuing a battle of stares with Lucius. She nodded kindly to Harry and Hermione before she followed Lucius into the floo and disappeared.

Hermione stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "I should go. It sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. I'll see you guys later. Bye kids," Hermione said quietly as she turned and followed behind the Malfoys. The kids looked between each other nervously. Draco was still glaring at the fireplace his jaw set while Harry stared at the opposing wall his shoulders tense.

"Kids, can you go out and play? Draco and I have some things to talk about," Harry said in a detached voice. The kids didn't need to be told twice. They jumped up and quickly left the room before Harry or Draco had even taken a breath.

"Harry, I-" Draco began still not looking at him.

"Are you going to do as he says?" Harry demanded cutting off Draco.

Draco sagged his shoulders and sighed. "I don't think I have much of a choice. He will come back and take me away just as he said he would. It's out of my control," he replied quietly.

"You always have a choice Draco. You are 28 years old. Your father hasn't had control over you since you were 17. Don't leave. I don't think it's safe," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, it's not that simple. No matter how old I am, my father still has a say," Draco tried.

"And you still make the final choice. Only you can decide what's best for you and your son," Harry said.

"It might be better for us to be at home. I would hate myself if something happened to you because you were protecting me. I can't have this fall down on you. If the Manor is safe then we'll go there. Harry please understand," Draco begged.

Harry shook his head. "Draco, I wouldn't have taken you in, if I didn't want to. If something were to happen it'd be all on me, not you. What will this mean for us? If you are at the Manor, hiding out, we won't be able to see each other," Harry persuaded.

"I'll still come to see you. I'll be safe between here and the Manor. Besides we said that no matter when I went home we wouldn't let it affect us and what's building between us," Draco responded. He stepped towards Harry reaching out for him.

"It wouldn't have if you weren't being forced to leave my home," Harry replied quietly. He gave Draco a sad look and turned around walking out of the sitting room. Draco stood there for a moment staring blankly at the spot that Harry had just been. He heard a door upstairs close. He dropped his shoulders and his head and felt anger coursing down his arms. Not only had his father been rude and demanding, but he had messed up a promising future with Harry and for that Draco made a decision right then going against all that he had been taught. He stalked out of the sitting room and made a mad dash up the stairs. He wasn't about to let his father mess up the one thing that had finally made him completely happy.

He arrived outside Harry's door and banged on it rather loudly. He didn't wait for a response before he opened the door and walked into the room. Harry was standing near the foot of the bed staring back at him. He slammed the door and stalked over to him wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him against him.

"I am not about to let my father take away the one person who has made my world truly complete," Draco confessed before he crushed his lips to Harry's in a possessive kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: **I would like to dedicate the first part of this chapter to Kiwi (Cathcer1984). I think she will just adore it ;) Also to thank her for being such an awesome friend and helping me with my stories and everything else in my life :) I think this first part is the best SMUT I've ever written so you've been warned. I adore it :) Also, some of you may feel an inkling of sympathy for Ginny in the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands as he molded his body against his. He threaded one hand through his hair and placed the other one on the back of Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist pulling him even closer to him. He let out a gasp as Draco moved his lips from his Harry's, down his jaw line and to his neck. Draco ran his hands down Harry's arms and stopped when they reached the hem of his shirt. He slid one hand underneath and brushed his hands against Harry's sides. Harry moaned at the touch. He felt Draco grin against his neck and when he lifted his head and met Harry's gaze he could see the lust clouding over his gray eyes.

Draco grinned and pressed his lips against Harry's once again. He slid both hands under his shirt and ran one up his back. Harry shuddered in his arms and bucked against him. Draco brought his hands back out and began removing Harry's shirt. With one swift movement Harry's shirt was off and Draco's lips had barely left his. He ran his hands up Harry's chest feeling every muscle flex beneath his touch. He broke away and marveled at the beauty that belonged only to Harry. He let out a contented sigh and looked up meeting Harry's lust filled eyes.

Harry grinned and took a step back. Draco watched amazed as Harry began to slowly unbutton his jeans. He swallowed thickly as Harry slid his jeans off ever so slowly revealing only a little bit of what was underneath with each move. Draco felt his aching erection push against his restrictive khakis. He hadn't felt this aroused in ages, if ever. When Harry slid the jeans completely off and stood before him in black boxer briefs Draco thought he would come right then. He gulped again and let out a groan as Harry sat back onto the bed and gave Draco the sexiest come hither look he had ever seen.

He stepped forward, but Harry shook his head and smirked at him. "You're a bit over dressed," He said his voice thick with desire.

Draco didn't hesitate. Within seconds he was down to his own boxer briefs with his cock bulging from the seams. Harry stared at him and subconsciously licked his lips. Draco grinned and stepped forward. Harry backed up further onto the bed as Draco pursued him. Soon Draco was above him staring down into his eyes once again. Harry was breathing heavily with need. "I think I'm falling in love with you Harry," Draco whispered. Harry's eyes widened as he processed Draco's declaration. His heart swelled at the idea. He knew that he too was falling head over heels for his old school nemesis.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," Harry whispered. Draco smiled, a feeling of warmth bursting from within him. He leaned down and hovered above Harry's lips his eyes never leaving Harry's. He slowly moved forward maintaining eye contact and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. In the moment their lips touched Draco swore he saw light bursting in Harry's eyes. Neither one closed their eyes during this moment and both felt a connection form and solidify deep within them. A connection that neither man had ever felt before. They realized then that the love they had for their wives had only been like a business agreement. The love that was building between them was the real thing. The thing that they had been seeking out in their marriages. The love they felt was only meant for each other and always had been.

They closed their eyes then and moved forward. Draco settled over Harry and both gasped when their chests met and their groins pressed together. They pushed against each other allowing their hands to wander. Every curve and bump was experienced thoroughly. Every kiss brought them closer and closer to solidifying their connection even more. Draco broke away from Harry and began a glorious path of kisses down Harry's chest. He teased each nipple on his way down receiving a groan in response. He kissed all the way down to his navel and peppered kisses across Harry's still covered erection. Harry groaned again and bucked up into him. Draco laughed quietly as he kissed Harry's thighs coming dangerously close to his now leaking cock.

"Draco please," Harry begged. Draco's heart swelled at the sound of Harry's voice begging him and knew that he couldn't deny him much longer. He slid his slim fingers beneath Harry's waistband on his boxers and pulled them down ever so slowly. Harry let out a relieved breath as the air hit his throbbing erection. Draco stared wide eyed at it and wondered if he'd ever seen a more desirable thing in the world. He looked up at Harry quickly and noticed his hooded eyes that bore into him. Draco felt nervous for a moment, but then Harry smiled and he knew that no matter how he did, Harry would still be his afterwards.

He took a deep breath as he hovered over Harry's begging erection. He moved forward and took Harry in slowly and carefully. He smiled when he felt Harry shutter beneath him and let out the breath that he had been holding. It increased his confidence as he began moving slowly up and down his shaft, tasting every spot on him. He ran his tongue up the throbbing vein underneath and moaned when he felt Harry buck into him and let out a groan that rivaled any he had ever heard before. He began bobbing up and down faster and faster while sucking every few seconds. He could feel Harry pulsing and knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd be coming. He was prepared and welcomed it. With one tantalizing lick and a hard suck Harry burst within Draco's mouth and he swallowed every last bit.

When Draco released Harry from his mouth he looked up at him. Harry was breathing heavily with his eyes closed and a hand over his eyes. He settled his body over Harry's once again and gasped when Harry bucked into him. Draco looked up at him with wide eyes wondering just what Harry was trying to tell him.

"Make love to me," Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes widened further. "I…I….don't know how," he spluttered.

Harry grinned. "I don't think you knew how to give a brilliant blow job either, but you did fantastically."

"Yes, but that's different," Draco protested. He wanted to make love to Harry badly, but he was so worried that he'd do it wrong. Harry just smiled at him. He pushed against his chest and rolled out from under him reversing their positions. Draco looked at him curiously and watched as Harry settled over Draco's own aching erection.

"It's much like this love," Harry whispered huskily. He opened his mouth and slowly closed it around Draco. He let out a moan as Harry slid ever so slowly down him. The feelings that were surging through his body were nearly unbearable and then he felt something slip inside of him and he realized that it was Harry's gentle finger. He gasped at the change and couldn't help, but push into his finger more. Harry moved it in and out slowly while he moved up and down Draco's shaft. Soon Harry introduced another finger and stretched him further. Draco gasped as a particular feeling shot straight to his stomach. He knew that whatever Harry had just done he wanted him to do it again.

Just as Draco thought it couldn't get any better Harry slid in another finger. Draco swore that fireworks were going off in the room, but he knew it wasn't possible. Harry pulled out seconds later much to Draco's disappointment, but then Harry introduced something better. He opened his eyes and watched as Harry settled between his legs his erect cock ready once again. Draco's eyes widened as Harry gave him a questioning look as if asking for his permission to do what he was about to do. Draco bit his lip and without hesitation nodded his approval. Harry grinned and began his entrance carefully and slowly. Draco gasped as he took him in. He felt an underlying sensation of pain, but over that was pure arousal that cancelled it out.

Harry waited for him to nod for him to continue. He was halfway in and nearly passed the ring of muscle. Draco nodded and Harry pushed in the rest of the way. Once he was fully sheathed he waited for Draco to adjust. He did and Harry began pulling slowly in and out of him. Draco gasped every time and then his gasps turned into moans as Harry picked up the pace. Draco reached for his neglected cock and began moving in time with Harry. It wouldn't be long now that either of them came. As if reading each other's minds they both opened their eyes and looked into each other's eyes as they both moved faster. They struggled to keep their eyes open and soon they were both coming together crying out each other's names.

It took minutes for them to regain their minds as they came down from their orgasm highs. Finally Harry slid out of Draco and moved to his side as he muttered a cleansing spell. Draco wrapped an arm around him and Harry placed his head in the crook of his neck and placed a hand on his chest. He traced shapes mindlessly on Draco's chest as they got their breathing under control. He placed a light kiss to his chest and Draco kissed the top of his head.

"And that's how you make love to someone," Harry whispered.

"You are a fantastic teacher," Draco replied with a grin.

"Only for you love," Harry replied sleepily.

"I'm sorry for not standing up to my father. I will go over there as soon as possible and tell him that Scorpius and I are not coming home. It's not safe. You are right. Thank you for not shutting me out," Draco said.

"You were rather hard to resist," Harry responded cheekily.

"I'm a Malfoy, of course I'm hard to resist," Draco teased.

Harry sat up and looked at him. He ran a finger down his jaw and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "And you're my Malfoy," He whispered.

Draco grinned and returned the kiss.

**XXXX**

Ginny stood outside the Leaky Cauldron trying to hold herself together. She had suspected for a long time that Damien was seeing someone else, but she never expected it would be someone so close to the Malfoy family. The woman seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew her from. She had made a right mess of her life and wished that she had a time turner to go back and make better choices. Here she was at 26 nearly divorced with two kids and another one on the way with a man who had been playing her. She felt absolutely wretched.

She walked inside and went straight to the bar. The barman looked up at her with a smile. "Why Mrs. Potter, it's been such a long time since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Um, not well. Could I have a room please?" She asked her voice breaking.

The barman looked at her in concern, but nodded. He slid a key her way and watched as she started up the stairs. The door opened and a man walked in and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Ginny, wait!" He yelled. Ginny stopped at the landing and turned to look at him. As soon as her eyes fell on him she felt tears begin falling and her careful control crumble. "It's not what it looked like. I was trying to get more information out of her," Damien pleaded.

Ginny shook her head and turned around and continued down the hallway. She just wanted to get in her room and lock the door, lock him out. She reached her door and quickly unlocked it. She heard Damien coming down the hallway after her. She got through her door and slammed it shut, locking it in place. She rushed to the bed and sunk down on it and broke down. She didn't know what Damien would do if he got through the door, but soon enough she would find out as he burst through the door slamming it behind him. She looked up fearfully at him and felt her breath catch. He looked utterly frightening.

"I told you to wait," He said through clenched teeth.

"Leave me alone! I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me!" Ginny cried. He walked over quickly and slapped her across the face. She fell backwards and instantly cupped her cheek as the sting radiated through her face. She looked up at him, her heart racing and her body frozen in place.

"This is what you're going to do. You are going to take me to your house and you are going to hand your _husband _over to me," He ordered.

"I thought you wanted Malfoy," She whispered tearfully remembering where she'd seen the woman before. She was Malfoy's wife. The whole reason that Malfoy was staying with Harry.

Damien laughed then. "That's all Astoria. She just wants to make him give her more power, but she's useless. She's wasted too much time getting him. I've moved on to bigger and better things. She was never going to hurt him or her son. She just wanted the threat there as leverage. Imagine my luck though when Malfoy shacked up with your _husband_. My priorities changed."

"But we have a child together. I thought you loved me," Ginny whispered.

Damien cackled evilly. "A means to an end darling. Not only will I get Potter out of the deal, but I'll get an heir. It works out perfectly."

Ginny's eyes widened fearfully. "I will never turn Harry over to you."

"Oh you will because if you don't I will take your children and you will never see them again," Damien promised.

"You wouldn't," She whispered.

Damien stepped back and smirked. "Deny me and we'll see what happens."

Ginny closed her eyes, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. "What do I have to do?"

"Ah, I knew you would give in. It's simple. You will go to your house and you will get me close to Potter. If I even feel that you are trying to warn him, your children will be gone before you can blink. Don't disappoint me Ginny," Damien promised.

Ginny choked back a sob and nodded her consent. She had very little time to formulate a plan to save Harry and their kids. She would never give Harry up in this way nor risk her children's lives. She had to think of something.


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys I just wanted to say that if any of you read Chapter 13 for Protecting a Hero I've removed it for right now so I can figure something else out. I shouldn't have posted it in the first place since I really didn't like where I went with it. Hopefully, it'll be better after I fix it. It will probably be up after I get back so just keep that in mind. Thanks guys! Also disregard it if you did read it :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I sincerely hope that this is better than the first one I posted. If not, well sorry, I'm not changing it again. I like this one better anyway so there :) I hope you guys enjoy it. A bit action packed and slightly heartbreaking. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Harry had closed his eyes for only a few minutes he thought, but when he opened them again he noticed that the lighting had changed in his room. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it was obvious that a lot of time had passed since he had come up to his room. He realized then that he had a hard body beneath him and he turned and looked up to see Draco resting peacefully with a small smile on his face. His eyes widened momentarily as he remembered everything that had happened before he had fallen asleep. He suddenly flashed on waking up every morning to Draco in his bed just like this and grinned broadly at the idea. He sighed and nuzzled into his chest placing a soft kiss to his collar bone. Draco shifted beneath him.

"Have we been sleeping long?" He asked his voice hoarse from sleeping.

"Um, maybe an hour or so. I'm sure the kids have kept themselves occupied otherwise they would have been up here interrupting us," Harry replied.

Draco chuckled. "Yes that sounds about right. Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?" Harry asked as he sat up on his elbow and looked at him.

"For being you. For taking me and Scorpius in like you did and allowing me to be with you like this. I've never felt so fulfilled and so needed as I do now," Draco explained. He was blushing.

Harry grinned. "Well, aren't you just romantic? I'm glad you're here and that I took you in. If I hadn't I don't think this ever would have happened. At least not now anyway," he replied.

"Then I guess I can thank Astoria for something then. Which reminds me, I need to contact my solicitor and I'm going to tell my parents that we aren't coming home. I'm staying here with you even when the threat is removed. I don't want to be anywhere else," Draco proclaimed. He captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss that showed exactly how he was feeling about the green eyed man.

When he pulled away Harry had a goofy grin on his face. "Well, you better get going. Besides I'm curious to know if you're a good student or not," Harry said with a wink.

Draco blushed and kissed him again before he stood and started to get dressed. "I'll have you know that I was second to the top behind Hermione at Hogwarts. I was a very good student and an exceptionally fast learner," He replied with a saucy grin and a wink of his own.

Harry smiled. "I'll be the judge of that. Hurry back love," he teased.

Draco groaned and leapt back on top of Harry and peppered him with kisses. Harry laughed and tried to push him away. "I so don't want to leave," Draco murmured between kisses.

"Just think of the reward that you'll be getting when you return victorious," Harry said his voice laced with desire. Draco's eyes widened as Harry captured his lips in a heated kiss. He returned the kiss with equal fervor. He pulled away and quickly made it to the door putting as much distance as possible between them in order to prevent himself from banishing his clothes and snogging Harry senseless amongst other things.

"I'll be back before you know it babe," Draco said his voice dripping with desire as well.

"I sure hope so," Harry replied. Draco smiled and quickly left the room before Harry's penetrating eyes could lure him back.

Harry sighed as he flopped back onto the bed. He smiled as he thought about how much his life had changed in a mere forty-eight hours. He was falling in love with Draco and Draco was falling in love with him. He couldn't think of anything better than that. He sighed again as he rolled out of bed. He quickly dressed and left the room. When he arrived downstairs he didn't hear the kids and figured they were still outside playing. He walked out and saw them playing in the yard.

"Daddy!" Liliana cried as she ran over to him and leapt into his arms. "Are you and Draco better now? He came out just a minute ago to say he was running some errands and he looked rather happy."

Harry blushed at his daughter's question. "Yes, we are much better now. We had a good talk and worked a lot of things out. What are you guys doing out here?"

"We are playing tag," Liliana replied smiling brightly. Harry set her down and watched as she chased after Jamie and Scorpius. He couldn't help, but match his daughter's smile. They would all be very happy together he imagined.

"Hey kids let's head inside it looks like it's about to storm," Harry commented as he glanced up at the quickly darkening sky. It explained why it seemed much later than it was when he had awoken. The kids glanced up at the sky and felt the first drops of rain. They nodded reluctantly and quickly made their way inside. The kids ran into the sitting room and Harry started to follow, but was stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Ginny was standing on the porch shielding her hair from the pelting rain. Harry sighed and quickly threw open the door ushering Ginny in.

"Thank you," She muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Harry asked. Liliana came running into the room and threw her arms around Ginny's legs. She knelt down as best she could and returned the hug.

"Mummy, what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly as she looked up at her. Jamie and Scorpius had stepped into the entry way as well. Jamie hung back eyeing his mother warily. She gave him an understanding smile and Jamie sighed and walked over giving her a quick hug.

"I wanted to talk to your father," Ginny answered.

Harry studied her for a moment seeing no fight in her eyes. He sighed and nodded. "Why don't you guys go help Blinky with dinner while I talk with Ginny?"

All three of them looked apprehensive, but nodded. They turned around and walked into the kitchen leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry gestured for the sitting room and Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not going to stay long. I just wanted to come by and apologize for today and well for everything that I've done to you. I realized today that I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm trying to move on from them and that starts with you," Ginny explained.

"I'm not taking you back," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes widened at his bluntness. "I wasn't asking for that. You made yourself clear today. I just want you to be happy."

"And I am," Harry replied curtly.

"Malfoy makes you happy?" She asked.

Harry blushed slightly and nodded. Ginny smiled a little.

"Good. Listen, I also wanted to warn you. The man that I've been….seeing has a few screws loose and he's got his eyes set on you. I had no idea when we started seeing each other that he was like this. I swear Harry. He's been shacking up with Astoria as well and when he found out that Malfoy was with you he just changed tactics. He wanted to exploit Malfoy for more money and power with Astoria, but then he changed his mind, changed his plans. Harry I swear to you, I did not know this was going on. I was being naïve in thinking that he loved me and this child we created together. I'm so sorry," Ginny sobbed.

Harry stood there staring at his sobbing ex-wife and couldn't help, but want to console her. She was being honest he knew and he couldn't stay mad at her. He pulled her into a hug and smoothed her hair down as he muttered soothing words to her. "Gin, I understand, but I need to know. Has he threatened you? Has he threatened our children in order for you to turn me over to him?"

Ginny stepped back and nodded. "He threatened the kids and he said that if I didn't lead him to you that he'd take the kids and we'd never see them again. Then he left me in my room and I waited for him to come back, but he didn't so I left and apparated to here. I had to warn you Harry."

"He left you alone? He didn't make you bring him here in disguise so he could get through the wards?" Harry questioned.

Ginny shook her head. "That's what he wanted me to do, but then he just left and I knew I had to get here to warn you."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "We've got to leave here. Ginny he could have followed you. He could get through the wards if he followed you here."

"He didn't follow me though! I didn't see him anywhere when I apparated away. I was in a secluded area and everything. He wouldn't have been able to slip through my left over apparition."

Harry was about to respond when a bloodcurdling scream came from the kitchen. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks before they unsheathed their wands and ran into the kitchen. What they saw within the room made their blood run cold and chills run up their spines.

**XXXX**

Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor and strolled in confidently. He had a spring in his step from his intoxicating experience with Harry. He felt unbelievably calm and content. He walked out of the floo room and straight for the sitting room where he knew his parents were having afternoon tea. He strode into the room catching both his parents by surprise. His mother smiled at him and Lucius looked as if he had won an important battle.

"I just came to tell you that I am not moving back and that I'm going to stay with Harry," Draco announced.

Lucius' expression changed quickly to one of anger while Narcissa looked as if she were about to cry. "Draco, I thought I made myself perfectly clear," Lucius said sternly.

"Oh I understood you perfectly, but I am telling you that I am not bringing my son back here. I am staying with Harry even when this threat is over. You will not order me around anymore father," Draco replied.

Lucius' face turned red as he stalked towards Draco, his finger pointed at him in a threatening manner. "You damn well better be coming back here. What has this Potter boy filled your head with?"

"He has filled my head with nothing. It is not safe here and I am staying with him, indefinitely," Draco reiterated.

Lucius' face got redder. "What is the matter with you? Do your mother and I mean nothing to you? What bewitching has Potter done to you? I want answers, now!" He yelled.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at him. "Of course you both mean a lot to me, but for your information Harry has done no bewitching of the sort. I'm in love with him father and as of today I am going to be a free man. I've already contacted my solicitor and he has drawn up divorce papers. I love Harry and I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life," Draco proclaimed.

Narcissa gasped and if she were like any typical woman she would have fainted right then. Lucius on the other hand was fuming and steam literally appeared to be coming out of his ears. He glared at his son and released his wand from its holster, but Draco was too fast for him and he grabbed his wand hand and gave him a steely glare. Lucius eyes widened and his grip on his wand slipped and it fell to the ground.

"You couldn't possibly be in love with him. You've spent all of two days with him and not only that he's a man. No son of mine is going to be with a man!" Lucius said angrily.

Draco released his hand and stepped back. He couldn't help, but feel the sting of his words. "Then, I guess I am no longer your son because I'm finally happy. He makes me happy and he has so much more to offer me than Astoria ever did. He is the partner that I've been searching for and he feels the same way about me. If you can't understand that then I guess we are done here," Draco said sadly. He stepped further back and gave his mother a fleeting look before he turned and left the room. He vaguely heard his mother let out a sob and his father let out the breath that he had been holding and sag into a chair near him. He felt the sting of tears coming to his eyes as he made his way back to the floo room.

**XXXX**

Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway of the kitchen shaking with fear. Blinky was suspended in the air in the corner of the room. Her large eyes were wide with fear. Liliana and Jamie were frozen in place a wand trained on them. Harry wasn't sure if they were frozen because of a spell or because they were scared. Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, if it isn't Harry Potter. Lovely home you've got here. Nice little elf, nice little children," Damien mused.

Harry and Ginny didn't drop their wands and they had one eye trained on their kids and the other on Damien. "Where is Scorpius?" Harry demanded.

Damien looked up in thought and then grinned. "Ah yes that's right. I already sent him away. He may or may not be with Astoria or he may be on the top of a rock in the middle of the ocean suspended by his feet as he twirls aimlessly above the rock. A simple snap of the fingers and he would fall to his death. I'm not really sure where I sent him."

Harry stepped forward in anger and Damien flicked his wand quickly at him disarming both him and Ginny. "What in the hell do you want?" Harry demanded.

"Didn't Ginny tell you? Darling, you lead me here and you didn't give him fair warning, shame, shame," Damien chastised. Ginny's eyes widened in anger and Harry turned to her his face turning red with anger.

"You lied to me?" He seethed.

Ginny turned to him her expression changing from anger to disbelief. "Of course I didn't! I didn't lead him here. I told you I made sure that he didn't follow me!" She cried.

Harry glared at her.

Damien chuckled. "Okay, okay, you sound so pitiful when you cry like that. Potter I simply slipped a tracer in her purse when she left it at the pub and it allowed me to find her and get in through your wards. Pretty neat trick, yeah?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You need to leave right now. Leave my kids alone, leave Ginny alone, and leave me alone."

Damien chuckled again. "Oh Potter, Potter, Potter, don't you see, I came here for a reason and it's to take you with me. Somehow you managed to cheat death all those years ago and frankly I think it's time that I avenge the Dark Lord."

Harry laughed. "Avenge Voldemort? Are you serious? Can't you guys just disappear already? He's gone; I killed him, end of story. You will accomplish nothing by killing me. It won't bring him back and it sure as hell won't give you the status you're looking for!"

Damien thrust his wand at Harry. "You dare speak his name? You have no right! For that you will pay!"

Harry chuckled darkly. "Okay Bellatrix, whatever you say. Psycho bitch."

Damien's eyes narrowed and his face turned red. "Do not compare me to that woman. She was nothing but a tool. She did not deserve any attention from the Dark Lord. She deserved to rot in Azkaban!"

Harry crossed his arms and stared at him. While Harry distracted Damien, Ginny was attempting to coax Liliana and Jamie over to them and out the door where they could protect them. "Sounds like someone was a little jealous. Maybe you still are?" Harry mused.

"My mother should have been in Bellatrix's place. She was a more worthy supporter than Bellatrix ever was! I would have so much power now if that had been the case!" Damien yelled looking slightly manic.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "No, you would have either been dead or in Azkaban. Voldemort would still have died at my hand no matter what and his supporters would still go down. It's simple logic."

"Not all of his supporters went down," Damien muttered darkly.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at his words. He had a pretty good idea who Damien was referring to. "And who would you be talking about?"

"Why the Malfoys of course. They were originally the reason I got involved with Astoria. I couldn't touch you so she was the next option. She could get me close to the Malfoy's and then I could put them in their rightful place and vengeance would have been mine," Damien explained.

"The Malfoys paid for their crimes. You are just as crazy as Bellatrix. You're trying to separate yourself from her, but you are just like her!" Harry yelled.

"Don't compare me to her," Damien seethed.

"You. Are. Just. Like. Her." Harry said slowly.

Damien let out an angry yell and sent a curse flying towards Harry. He leapt out of the way and looked up in anguish as he saw his daughter twisting in pain on the floor. He hadn't realized that they had moved closer to him. Jamie was screaming for Damien to stop, but he merely cut the spell from Liliana and set it on Jamie. The curse coursed through Jamie's body and was stronger than the one had been on Liliana. She was still laying on the ground unconscious her body moving involuntarily as the curse settled. Harry leapt forward and knocked Damien to the ground, but with the movement Damien had moved his wand and hit Ginny with the Cruciatus curse as well.

Harry struggled to untangle his legs from the chair that he had knocked over when he leapt at Damien. He could hear Ginny screaming out in pain. The curse was no longer on her, but it had hit her directly in the stomach. Jamie was muttering and shaking and as Harry turned to reach his family he felt Damien grab a hold of his legs. He kicked out and hit Damien in the mouth. A string of curses spilled from Damien's mouth as he held his hand over his mouth stemming the flow of blood. Harry scurried across the room to check on his kids and Ginny.

Liliana was still unconscious and her body was still shaking as the curse continued to run through her body. Jamie was closed in on himself whimpering and Ginny was in a fetal position clutching her stomach and crying her eyes out.

"Jamie, Jamie, shh, it's okay. Can you hear me? It's going to be okay," Harry assured his son. Jamie's green eyes looked up at him fearfully, but he nodded. Harry crawled over to Ginny and saw the tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Gin. It'll be okay. Just stay calm okay?" Harry said to her.

She shook her head and her eyes widened. She was looking past Harry and he turned in time to see Damien standing over him wand pointing directly at his head. Harry moved so that he was shielding Ginny and the kids as best as he could. Damien's eyes were manic and the blood that was dripping down his chin and onto his neck made him look even more manic.

"You made a very, very, big mistake Potter. I was going to take you quietly, but now I'm not going to be such a nice guy. Get up," Damien ordered.

"No," Harry replied.

Damien narrowed his gaze and flicked his wand. Jamie started crying out in pain behind him as another Cruciatus curse hit him.

"STOP!" He screamed as he struggled to get up hands raised. Damien stopped the curse and Harry glanced down to see his son unconscious just as Liliana was.

"Walk," Damien ordered.

"I'll go with you just leave my family alone," Harry begged.

"Walk Potter or I will curse your beloved children again," Damien warned. Harry nodded and turned around stepping over Ginny. He glanced down at her and their eyes met. Ginny was obviously in pain, but she also looked at him fearfully and apologetically. He shook his head as if telling her that this wasn't her fault. Damien shoved his wand in the center of Harry's back to urge him forward. They walked for the front door and made their way outside. Harry was trying to figure out what he could do to stop Damien, but could come up with nothing. He hoped that Draco got there soon in order to help Ginny and the kids and that wherever Damien was taking him would lead him to Scorpius as well.

**XXXX**

Draco flooed directly into Harry's kitchen and stopped right outside the fireplace. He was instantly on guard as he looked around at the mess in the kitchen. Chairs were overturned and there was blood on the ground. He heard a muffled noise and he turned to see Blinky floating next to him. Her eyes were moving towards the kitchen door and Draco quickly pointed his wand at her to end the spell that she was under.

"Blinky! What happened?" He demanded once she was standing on her own two feet.

"Mister Draco you must save Master Harry. A very bad man has taken him. He cursed the children and Missus Ginny!" The small elf cried. She pointed once to the window and once to the kitchen door. Draco ran over to the kitchen door seeing for the first time that Ginny and the kids were lying there. There was blood seeping from the kid's mouths and Ginny was still in a fetal position crying.

"Ginny, what happened? Where's Harry? What's wrong with the kids?" Draco demanded as he knelt down next to her.

"Outside. Hurry," She whispered before her eyes closed and she passed out. Draco stood and ran for the front door.

**XXXX**

Harry continued walking with his back to Damien and waited for the right moment to turn and take the man out. He wanted to get back to his kids and Ginny to get them to the hospital. He was scared out of his mind. He heard Damien grumbling behind him and hoped that he was substantially distracted. He whipped around in a low stance and threw his body at Damien. Unfortunately for Harry Damien had been expecting this and he moved out of the way at just the right second and Harry went past him landing roughly on the ground.

He turned to face Harry who was now facing him on his back. He was breathing heavily and Damien just sneered at him. "You disappoint me Potter. Here I was trying to give you another chance at me being nice, but there you go testing me again."

Harry stood and glared at him. "What are you going to do to me? Curse me so that my body shakes in convulsions like you did with my kids?" He lunged at Damien again, but Damien was once again too fast for him and Harry felt a slicing sensation across his chest. He looked down in shock and placed a hand against his chest. When he pulled it back he saw blood covering his hand. Damien had sliced him across the chest in the same way that Harry had done to Draco in sixth year. Harry felt lightheaded as he looked up at Damien with wide green eyes. Damien merely smirked. Harry's vision started to go fuzzy and he felt himself sway where he stood. He turned his gaze to his house and saw the front door opening and Draco running out screaming his name.

"Draco," Harry whispered. His vision blurred further and he felt himself falling. He could vaguely see Draco running towards him and then all he saw was darkness.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally, we have the next chapter. Phewey. I want to thank Cathcer1984 and RRW for helping me sort through Ch. 13. I didn't mention that before so I'm mentioning it now so thank you both. I also want to thank Cathcer1984 for helping me sort through this chapter as well. I have a feeling however that she might not be happy with me.... Just remember I love you Kiwi ;) Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Materials needed: Kleenex, a stuffed animal, and more Kleenex  
**

**Chapter 14**

"HARRY!" Draco screamed. He was running as fast as he could, but it seemed that he wasn't getting any closer. He could see the blood gushing from Harry's chest and he was reminded of sixth year and he knew that there was only one way to stop the bleeding. He watched as Damien looked at him and gave him the worst sneer imaginable before he reached down and grabbed Harry's hand. He kissed it lightly, his eyes never leaving Draco's infuriated gaze and then placed it on a rock. Just as Draco had ten yards to go, Damien portkeyed them both away and Draco was met with thin air.

Tears were streaming down Draco's cheeks as he looked around frantically. He saw a pool of blood from Harry next to where he had been lying. He felt the bile rising in his throat and his stomach turn as a panic attack started setting in. He knew that if Damien didn't perform the counter-curse on Harry as soon as possible, Harry would die. He shook his head unwilling to believe that Harry could possibly be snatched away from him already. He refused to believe it.

He turned around and ran back to the house. He saw the signs on Ginny and the kids. They'd been hit with the Cruciatus curse. They needed help right away. He burst through the door and saw Blinky trying to tend to the kids and Ginny, but she wasn't having much success. She looked up tearfully at Draco as he rushed over to the floo. He called Healers at St. Mungos before anyone else. They flooed in and started tending to the others while Draco called Hermione. She was at home.

"Draco, I'm surprised to hear from you," she said as she knelt in front of the fireplace. She took one look at the devastated look on Draco's face and knew that something was terribly wrong. She felt her heart stop. "What is it?" she squeaked out.

"He got Harry," Draco whispered. Hermione gasped. "They injured the kids and Ginny."

"Oh, Merlin! Draco, move over, I'm coming over!" she exclaimed. Draco stepped back and Hermione flooed right over. She rushed over to the Healers. Their faces were grim. The floated all three of them over to the fireplace.

"They are all critical. We'll do what we can," one of the Healers told Hermione. She gasped and Draco sunk into a chair, cradling his head in his hands.

The Healers flooed away with their patients and Hermione turned away and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Draco who was silently sobbing into his hands. She looked around again. "Draco, where's Scorpius?"

Draco's head shot up and he scanned the room. His eyes widened as he stood and started running around the house looking for Scorpius. When he got back to the kitchen Blinky was looking up at him with wide, tearful eyes. "Where's my son?" he demanded. She cowered. Hermione cut him a glare and he softened his features. "Blinky, tell me what happened," Draco tried again.

She nodded. "That man came in and he threw something at Little Malfoy and he disappeared. He wasn't hurt, sir. Then the man just froze me and dangled me from the ceiling. He cursed the kids and Missus Ginny. It was awful!" she wailed.

Hermione was kneeling over the fireplace talking rapidly to someone Draco didn't recognize. He sunk into a seat unsure of what to do now. He had no idea where Harry could be or Scorpius. Harry was going to die if he didn't find him.

"He's going to die," Draco muttered in a flat tone.

Hermione jerked her head around and stared at him. "What? Who?"

"Harry, he's going to die," Draco whispered. He looked up at her with red rimmed eyes.

"No, of course he's not. Don't say that," Hermione responded nervously. She was standing next to him shaking her head.

"He cast a cutting curse on him. If he doesn't know the counter-curse, Harry will die," Draco replied. Hermione stepped back, her hand pressed against her mouth. She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mione, love, what's going on?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the floo followed by several other aurors. He looked around the kitchen and instantly felt his stomach clench. Something was seriously wrong.

"Harry, the kids, Ginny," she muttered, shaking her head over and over. She couldn't say anything else through her tears. Ron cut his gaze to Draco.

"What is she talking about?" he demanded, stepping towards Draco in a threatening manner. Draco didn't flinch; he just looked up at him with a crestfallen expression.

"Damien hit Ginny and the kids with the Cruciatus curse. They're at St. Mungos now. He took my son and he took Harry," Draco replied, his voice breaking.

"You did this. You brought this on them," Ron seethed.

"Dammit Ron! Stop it! Draco did not bring this on them. Harry knew the risks when he took him in! Get over your prejudices! Draco loves Harry and Harry loves him! Harry is going to die if we don't find him so how about you shut the hell up and find him?!" Hermione yelled.

Ron and Draco both stared at her in shock. She was breathing heavily, glaring daggers at him. "Okay, sorry. Um, right. Is there anyone that you could contact to find out where they may be?" Ron asked after several moments of staring at Hermione.

"I'll call my parents and see if they can find Astoria as well," Draco replied.

Ron nodded. He watched as Draco went over to the floo. The other aurors were snickering behind their hands about Ron getting his ass handed to him.

"Oh, Draco, darling. I am so sorry for what your father said to you," Narcissa said misinterpreting the devastated look on his face.

"He took them," Draco whispered.

Narcissa's face contorted. "Took who?"

"Harry and Scorpius!" Draco cried wishing that people would stop questioning who he was talking about as if it wasn't obvious.

"What do you mean he took them?" Lucius voice called from the background.

"Dammit! Doesn't anyone get what I'm saying? Damien took Harry and Scorpius! Harry could die! Do I need to keep saying this over and over?" he shouted angrily.

"Okay, calm down, son. What can we do to help?" Lucius asked in a calm voice. Draco was momentarily distracted by Lucius calling him 'son'. _ Maybe he regretted his words from before? _Draco thought hopefully.

"Um, find Astoria. Use your connections to find out as much as you can about Damien. I want to know his weakness. We have to find them," Draco replied calmly.

He saw Lucius nodding. "Stay where you are. I'll do what I can from here and Draco, I'm…I'm…" Draco cut him off. "It doesn't matter right now, father. Just help me find them," he said.

**XXXX**

Harry stirred awake. When he opened his eyes he could see absolutely nothing. He was in complete darkness. It was so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He groaned as he moved. His chest felt like it was on fire. He placed his hand on his chest and felt wetness. He was still bleeding. Damien hadn't stopped the bleeding.

"Gods, Draco, find me," Harry said aloud, his voice breaking with his pain.

"Harry? Is that you?" a small voice came from another part of the room.

Harry turned his head to the sound. "Scorpius?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! Don't move, just talk and I'll try and find you," Scorpius cried happily.

"Okay, just be careful. I can't see worth anything in here and I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said. He heard scraping as Scorpius crawled towards him.

"It's okay, I can kind of see you," Scorpius said.

"How can you see and I can't?" Harry asked, his voice showing his panic. He reached up and touched his face. His glasses were gone and he sighed in relief. At least he wasn't blind.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe, Harry. It's the least I can do," Scorpius told him. He was right next to him now and Harry felt better already just having him close by.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He shifted and sucked in a breath as pain shot through his chest. He wasn't going to last much longer this way.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me or anything. He just threw something at me and then I ended up here. Are you alright?" he explained.

"Um, no, not really, but not to worry, I've been worse off. We'll get through this together. You're dad will find us," Harry said quietly. He found that it hurt to speak any louder than a whisper.

"What happened?" Scorpius questioned, panic in his voice.

"Shh, don't get upset. I'll be okay. Just a simple cutting curse. I've survived the killing curse after all. This won't kill me," Harry assured him even though inside he didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth.

He felt Scorpius shift and then he felt pressure on his chest. As soon as Scorpius touched him, he jerked his hands back with a gasp. Harry heard him begin sniffling. He searched around him for his hand, pain radiating all over his body as he moved. He found one of his hands and gripped it in his own. Scorpius let out a sob.

"Hey, come on now, no crying. Don't put me in the grave already. Shh, listen let me tell you a story about your father. One of my favorites," Harry whispered. He gave Scorpius' hand a squeeze.

"Dad has told me all the stories between you two," Scorpius replied.

"Yes, but you've never heard the Harry Potter version," Harry retorted.

Scorpius chuckled and sniffled. "That's true."

"Okay, so let's see, oh, seventh year. Well, what would have been my seventh year. Me, Hermione, and Ron went to Hogwarts to find one of the Horcurxes that we knew was in the Room of Requirement. When we got in there, we were alone, but then your father and Crabbe and Goyle showed up," Harry paused to regain his breath and strength. He felt Scorpius gripping his hand. He squeezed it back in assurance. He closed his eyes as he went back to that day when he saw Draco in another light. "Crabbe and Goyle wanted to kill me, but your father told them not to. He claimed that it was because Voldemort wanted me for himself, but I knew that wasn't it. He didn't want me dead. He needed me to defeat Voldemort. He needed me to free his family once and for all. Crabbe had other things in mind, however, as you know. I went back for Draco. I couldn't let him die that way and I realized I didn't want him to die either. He had saved me more than once and it was my turn to return the favor," he continued as he struggled for breath.

"You both saved each other? He told me that. He never understood why you didn't let him die in that fire though. You should tell him when we get out of here. Is that when you realized you loved him?" Scorpius asked innocently.

Harry chuckled and then grimaced in pain. "No, it was nothing like that. I think part of me realized that I couldn't exist without Draco Malfoy, even if he tormented me for the rest of our lives. At least he'd still be there, right?" He felt clammy all of a sudden and knew without a doubt that his time was cutting short. He could feel his mind going fuzzy already and his limbs were becoming numb. It was ironic that a simple cutting curse would be what killed him, even though he had survived the killing curse three times.

"Yes, that is true. What about now? Do you love him now?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, I do," Harry whispered. Another pain shot through his body and he felt the numbness creeping up his arms and legs. He was beginning to feel cold. He didn't want to die this way. There was so much left to do in his life. He had his children to see off to Hogwarts for the first time, his planned life with Draco, his friends having children and seeing them off as well. There was so much left he wanted to do. He wasn't ready to die and he didn't want to die this way.

"You'll tell him, right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, course," Harry muttered. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt his breathing coming in short gasps and his heart slowing down.

Scorpius gripped his hand. He knew Harry was dying despite what he told him. He could tell by the way he was breathing and he felt cold. His hand felt like it had been sitting in an ice bucket. Scorpius felt tears coming to his eyes once again. He smoothed Harry's hair and felt his clammy forehead. Harry barely moved at the gesture. Scorpius shook his head willing Harry to live. They deserved each other. His father and Harry deserved to be together. They deserved to be happy. Scorpius refused to allow that opportunity to be taken away. He absolutely refused.

**XXXX**

"Astoria! Where are you?!" Draco yelled as he came through the floo on one of her many houses. The house elves heard through each other that she was at this particular house, somewhere in England.

"Draco! You've come for me!" She cried from somewhere above him. He seethed in anger. Here she was thinking he was here for her when their son was Merlin knows where. She appeared at the top of the steps and Draco looked up at her angrily. She cowered back and looked at him in confusion.

"Where is he?" he demanded. He started to ascend the stairs slowly. Astoria froze where she was. She had never seen Draco so angry.

"Who, darling?" she asked in a small voice.

"Where is Damien?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Where is your lover, Astoria?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded defiantly.

"DAMMIT ASTORIA! I know about him! Ginny Potter told me all about him! She told me that he was playing both of you! Where the fuck is he?" Draco screamed.

She staggered back a few steps. She knew that Ginny wouldn't have admitted to it if something hadn't happened. She felt her stomach drop. This whole situation had just gotten worse. "What happened?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco glared at her. "He's taken Harry somewhere and he's going to die. Oh and he's taken our son!"

Astoria's eyes widened. She shook her head. "No, he wasn't supposed to take Scorpius. He was supposed to just get Potter, not our son."

"You knew that he wanted Harry and you didn't tell me? What the hell is wrong with you? He is dying because you led Damien to him! Does it not matter to you that your family is free because of him? Does it not matter to you that the Dark Lord is dead because of Harry Potter? I swear to you, if you don't tell me where he is and Harry dies, I will take Scorpius and you will never see him again _and _I will be sure that you rot in Azkaban!" Draco threatened.

Astoria shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, Draco. I never…I never wanted Damien to take it this far. I just wanted you to pay more attention to me and I thought that doing something like this would bring us closer," she whimpered.

"What? You did this because you weren't getting enough attention from me? You've got to be kidding me," Draco seethed.

"Damien was just supposed to pretend to kidnap Scorpius and then we were going to find him and we'd reconnect. I didn't realize that he was distracting me with this so he could get to Potter," Astoria explained.

"How did he know that Harry would get involved in this?" Draco asked.

"He knew you'd go to him. It was the smartest place for you to go because you two were enemies and by pretending to threaten you and Scorpius, you in turn went to Harry which created the opening he needed. He's been playing Ginny for a long time too in order to get to Harry in another way if this way through me failed," Astoria answered.

"This all goes back to him wanting Harry? Astoria, you need to tell me where he is. Harry will die and you will go to Azkaban as Damien's accomplice. He has our son and who knows what he's done to him. Tell me where he is," Draco begged.

Astoria stared at him, tears continuing to fall as she worked over whether or not she would tell Draco where he was. She could tell that Draco had fallen for the Golden Boy. A part of her couldn't help, but feel spiteful and want to keep his whereabouts from him, but the other, nobler part of her knew that she needed to tell him where he had taken them. She had to save her son too even if she went to Azkaban. She loved her son and even if she was in Azkaban at least she'd know he was alive.

"Our Manor, that's where he took them," Astoria whispered.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "He took them to our Manor?"

She nodded. Draco quickly turned around and started heading back down the steps. "Damien won't be there. He's already fled the country," Astoria told him.

"What?" Draco questioned as he stopped near the bottom of the steps.

"He won't be there," Astoria repeated.

"Does that mean he finished Harry off already? And our son?" Draco asked fearfully.

"No. Harry is bleeding to death as we speak. Scorpius is fine though. Damien never wanted to hurt Scorpius, just Harry," Astoria replied.

"You've known this all along and you didn't think to mention it throughout the ten minutes I've been here?!" Draco yelled.

"He just told me before you got here. You never gave me a chance to tell you. If you want to save Harry, you better get there now. You don't have much time," Astoria whispered.

Draco stared at her in shock and disgust. She had lost it. There was no emotion in her voice when she told him that Harry was bleeding to death. He shook his head and ran from the house, apparating directly into his home. The wards were down. He knew that Damien had been there. He could feel it and he could feel Scorpius' magic in the house, but nothing else. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

**XXXX**

Scorpius continued to stroke Harry's forehead. He continued to will him to be okay, but he couldn't ignore the shallow breaths and the coldness of Harry's skin. Harry hadn't spoken for several minutes and Scorpius wasn't even sure he was conscious anymore.

"Scor?" Harry rasped his voice weak.

"Yes, Harry?" Scorpius asked his voice breaking.

"Tell your father…that I love…him…and my kids…and my friends. Can you do that, Scor?" Harry stammered.

Scorpius gulped. He didn't want to agree because that would make it final. He was shaking with his barely contained sobs.

"Please, Scor," Harry breathed.

"Okay, but only if you're sleeping," Scorpius replied shakily.

Harry rasped out a chuckle. "You're a good boy, Scor. Your father did well." Scorpius heard Harry take a deep breath and then he let out this gurgling sound and then there was nothing. No shallow breaths, no movement, the room was absolutely quiet except for Scorpius' sobs. The Savior of the Wizarding World had taken his last breath without getting a chance to tell his true love how he really felt.

**A/N: I am now in hiding just so you know. Is Harry alive or dead? Will Draco get there in time? So many questions....**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have come out of hiding to share this chapter with you. I hope that you will forgive me for my last chapter and be relieved by this one. Some of you, I apologize, but I couldn't respond to your reviews. Apparently, I may not be the author of this story.... last time I checked I wrote it.... Anyway, hope you enjoy and are forgiving people. This is also for Cathcer1984 for doubting me ;) **

**Chapter 15**

"I'm here my lord! I am waiting for your approval! I have finally avenged you my lord!" Damien called out. He was standing alone, in a forest, the very forest that Voldemort had hid out in so many years before. He was wearing a dark, black cloak with a Death Eaters mask in his left hand. He wasn't ashamed and didn't want to hide his face from his master.

"What have you done to avenge me?" the high, cold voice responded from somewhere in the distance.

Damien gulped. He was so thrilled to hear his master's voice that he was speechless for a moment. He knelt to his knees and bowed at the unseen voice. "My lord, I have killed Harry Potter. He no longer lives!" he called triumphantly.

The voice cackled loudly. Damien lifted his head and looked into the distance seeing nothing, but forest. "Did you see with your own eyes that he is dead? Did you watch his last breath leave him?" the voice responded.

Damien looked around frantically unsure of how to respond. He hadn't checked, but he knew that he should be dead. He didn't fix him and there was only a certain counter-curse and a plant that would cure him and Potter had neither. Plus, he only had the little Malfoy boy for help and that would do nothing. "My lord, I left him to die. There is no way that he could have lived," Damien replied surely.

"And there is no way that he could have survived the killing curse, three fucking times either, is there?" the voice demanded.

Damien gulped. "Well, no my lord, but I'm positive that he's dead. I wouldn't have left him if I wasn't sure that he would die."

"Did you tell anyone where he is?" the voice questioned.

"I…well….not in so many words, per se," Damien replied in a shaky voice.

He heard a loud roar and he cowered into the ground. "You are an imbecile! You told Astoria didn't you? Draco Malfoy is a resourceful man. He would have hunted her down in the blink of an eye and she would have revealed where Potter is. He is not dead! He will live because Malfoy will get to him!" the voice yelled.

"What should I do, my lord? Should I go back and make sure he's dead?" Damien asked hopefully.

"No, you idiot! You've messed up enough already! I should kill you where you stand!" the voice yelled.

Damien was so preoccupied with his conversation that he didn't notice that Ron and several other aurors had apparated into the forest around him. They watched as Damien had a one sided conversation with no one.

"Who do you reckon he's talking to?" someone whispered to Ron.

"He's talking to his lord which can only mean one person, but he is long dead," Ron replied in confusion.

"Don't kill me! I can make this better! I can go back and make sure he's dead! I won't make another mistake!" Damien begged.

He looked to be crying silently. "You won't get a chance to make another mistake, Damien," the voice answered.

Damien looked up fearfully. Ron and his aurors exchanged looks. Damien was still talking, but there was no one responding. Ron signaled for them all to level their wands and prepare to capture him.

"Why, my lord? Why won't I get another chance?" Damien questioned frantically. At the same time as the voice responded and comprehension set in Damien was already tied up with the Incarcerous spell. He lied flat on his back staring up at the trees, his face alight with mania.

Ron leveled his wand on him and stared down at him with nothing, but disdain. "Who were you talking to, Damien?" he questioned, his voice dripping with venom.

"My lord. I have avenged him," Damien replied confidently.

Ron chuckled darkly. "Keep telling yourself that. Take him to the holding cells," he ordered. Damien was pulled roughly to his feet and was quickly apparated away by two aurors. Three more followed to help them while Ron and three others stayed behind to have a look around. Ron couldn't shake the chill that was creeping up his spine. He knew where they were and he couldn't shake the dark, foreboding feeling that surrounded him in his present situation. There was no sign that anyone else neither was there nor had been for quite some time. With one last look around, Ron and the rest of the aurors apparated away with equal sighs of relief.

**XXXX**

Scorpius sat next to Harry for thirty seconds before an idea came to him. He had seen on a Muggle TV show where someone had stopped breathing and the person on the show started something called CPR on the non-breathing person. Scorpius recalled the steps that the person took and started working over Harry frantically. He bent over Harry's mouth and gave him two great puffs of air and then found the spot on his chest for compressions. He hoped he was doing this correctly. He placed one hand over the other and sat up on his knees and with all the strength he could muster he began the thirty compressions necessary to get Harry breathing again. He silently pleaded to Merlin that his father would be there soon.

He stopped, felt for Harry's pulse, and listened for breathing. Still nothing. He started the process over again. It seemed like hours had passed when only merely two minutes had actually passed. He continued the process in vain. He wasn't ready to give up.

**XXXX**

Draco ran through his house trying to tune into his son's magic. As he went down to the basement he felt it getting stronger. He tried to think of a place down there that would be perfect for hiding someone. He hated thinking like this, but he had to in order to find them. The store room next to his potion lab would be a perfect place to hide them. He didn't keep any potions in there or ingredients just cauldrons and stirring and slicing equipment. As he wheeled around the corner into his lab he could feel the heavy wards around the store room. He knew that's where they were.

He rushed towards it and blasted the door open without thinking much about what he would find on the other side. The light filtered into the room and his eyes fell on the body of Harry Potter towards the back of the store room and the little blond haired boy that was working frantically over him. Draco had seen enough to know that Harry wasn't breathing. He knew about Muggle CPR. His breath caught and he was momentarily frozen. Scorpius didn't look away from Harry when he spoke.

"He told me to tell you he loves you, but I told him that he should tell you. I know why he saved you that day in the Room of Requirement," Scorpius muttered as he continued to compress Harry's chest. Scorpius was visibly getting tired, but he wasn't going to stop. Draco moved quickly into the room and knelt down next to Harry. His face was pale and when he brought his hand up to touch his face, he jerked it back in shock. Harry was clammy and cold. He gulped, fighting back his tears.

"What did he say?" Draco asked his voice breaking.

"He said it was because he couldn't exist without you in his life even if you tormented each other for the rest of your lives, at least you'd still be there. Don't let him go dad. You can't exist without him either. I know you can't," Scorpius stressed.

Draco gulped again staring at his son who was still completely focusing on Harry and getting him breathing again. He swallowed down the tears that were threatening to fall and looked down at Harry. He placed his hands over Scorpius' and he looked up into his father's silver eyes. "Get the dittany, a blood replenishing potion, and a pepper up potion. Quickly, son," Draco ordered, his voice strong.

Scorpius nodded and ran out of the room. Draco took over the CPR as he thought about the spell to counter the cutting curse that Damien cast on him. Harry may not be breathing, but he wasn't completely gone. He was hanging on by a very thin thread and any false movements could cause that last thread to be cut and he would be lost forever. He remembered vaguely what Snape had done to him when this same curse had been cast on him. He wasn't as far gone as Harry was right now, but he still knew what he needed to do.

Scorpius rushed back into the room with the three bottles that Draco had asked for. Scorpius outstretched his hands to give the bottles to him, but Draco shook his head. He reached for his wand and placed his hand over Harry's heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He summoned all the power that he had to make this spell work. Harry was barely hanging on. He could feel it.

"_Subsisto Talea_," he muttered as he pointed the wand at Harry's chest. He kept his eyes closed as he fueled the spell with his love and need for Harry. His mind went back to Scorpius' words, '_he loves you and he can't exist without you and neither can you'_. He pushed that through his wand and through his spell. He heard Scorpius gasp across from him. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he could feel the magic feathering over Harry's chest. He could feel the pulsing of the magic as it went deep into Harry's body and mended the cuts from the inside, out.

"Scorpius, give him the blood replenishing potion and the pepper up, one after the other. Quickly now," Draco whispered, his voice strained from pushing his magic into Harry. He didn't get a response from Scorpius, but he knew that he heard him because he could hear him working the potions down Harry's throat. "Take the dittany and spread it over his chest, Scor. I can't lift the spell yet," Draco whispered again.

Again, Scorpius didn't respond, but Draco knew he was doing as he was asked because he heard the bottle open and felt him rubbing the dittany against Harry's chest. He continued to press his hand against Harry's heart and waited 'til he felt the shift that the cuts were mended. He didn't realize there was so many in one curse. He wasn't sure if the other potions were working or it was just because his hand had been there so long, but he felt Harry getting warmer beneath his touch. It wouldn't be long now before the spell would be finished mending.

Simultaneously, Draco lifted the spell and Harry gasped in a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open. Draco and Scorpius watched on bated breath to see if he'd open his eyes completely. Harry's green eyes flashed open as he took in deep lungful of air. Draco stared down at him watching. He knew that Harry couldn't see him yet, but he kept a hand on his chest to let him know that he was there. Harry stopped taking deep breaths and a small smile flittered across his face as his eyes closed again. He stopped moving and Draco and Scorpius stared at him in worry.

"Dad, what's going on?" Scorpius asked shakily.

Draco just shook his head. He stared down at Harry willing him to wake-up or do something to show that the spell and potions had worked. Draco bowed his head and rested it on Harry's shoulder, his nose buried in his neck. He pressed gentle kisses to Harry's warm neck continually willing life into him. He smelt of dittany, but mostly he smelt like Harry. Draco felt tears coming to his eyes and he felt Scorpius slide down and rest his head on Harry's hand, the one he had been holding since he had moved over to him in the dark.

They stayed that way for several seconds, each crying silently. Draco was begging and pleading to any deity he could think of to save Harry. Scorpius was doing the same. He barely noticed when he felt Harry's hand flex in his own and Draco barely noticed when he felt warm breath against his head. At first they thought they were figments of their imagination and they both looked up at each other, tears still steadily streaming from their eyes. Harry flexed his hand once again and Scorpius gasped in shock. His eyes lit up and he looked up at Draco once again, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Draco looked down at Harry and watched in amazement as his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath that Harry took in. He let out a cry of joy and bent down to press soft kisses all over Harry's face.

"Scor, call St. Mungos. We need to get Harry to the hospital," Draco whispered, his voice laced with relief and joy. Scorpius nodded and rushed from the room again.

"I knew you wouldn't give up, Harry. It's just not in you to do so. No one survives the killing curse three times to be taken out by a measly cutting curse. You're going to be okay. You're going to be around another day to torment me and frankly I can't wait for that," Draco whispered. He kissed his forehead and relished in the feel of his warm breath against his cheek. "I love you too, Harry," he whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so late being posted!!!! I got an actual teaching job so I've been extremely busy with that!!! I'm so sorry! This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. I meant for this to be the Epilogue, but it didn't turn out that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I also have another story out there in case some of you didn't know called _Secrets Written in Ink_. It's at nine chapters I think, but I've been forgetting to mention it so you should check it out if you haven't already. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! So sorry again that it's been so long since my last post!**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Harry got to St. Mungos, he was whisked away by several healers and Draco was left in the corridor without a second glance. With his shoulders slumped, he sat next to Scorpius outside the room Harry had been taken into. He knew that Ginny, Jamie, and Liliana were somewhere on this floor, but he had no idea where. It wasn't until Hermione exited a room five doors down that he knew where they were. She bustled over to him looking frantic and Draco became instantly on guard. Had the healers been unable to save Harry's kids? He stood up quickly and looked at her closely. She rushed to him as if she were going to embrace him, but she stopped short and blushed slightly.

"What is it?" Draco demanded.

She looked momentarily taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Did you find him?" she questioned.

"I did. Scorpius saved his life," Draco said as he gestured over at his son. Scorpius beamed with pride even though he was worried sick about everyone he had gotten to know. Hermione smiled at him in thanks. "How are the others?"

Hermione looked back up at him and shook her head sadly. Draco felt sick to his stomach at her look. "Ginny lost her baby," she whispered.

Although part of him was glad to hear that there wouldn't be another Damien running around, a bigger part of him felt sorry for Ginny for losing the child she had carried for seven months. "That's horrible," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded. "Jamie and Liliana are okay though. They are under some potions right now to right their nervous system, but they should be up and running in no time. Ginny's okay too, just a bit sad about her little one. How is Harry?"

"I don't know. He, well he stopped breathing for quite sometime. I don't know if there was any permanent damage. Merlin, Hermione, it was horrible. I have never felt so helpless in my life," Draco said as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"You love him don't you?" she questioned.

Draco chuckled. "Isn't that just ironic?"

She shook her head. "No. I think it's just right. You've always been perfect for him, from the very first day," she said knowingly.

Draco looked up at her in shock. "You can't be serious?" He wasn't saying that in regards to her words, it was the confidence in her voice that he and Harry had always been perfect for one another. How was that even possible?

"I am serious. It took me a long time to admit it, but Draco, it's true. You two are absolutely perfect for one another. Don't let the opportunity slip past you," Hermione warned.

"He has to get through this first before we can even begin to see if we can make it work. Just because we love each other doesn't mean it'll work," Draco pointed out, thinking of his nearly ex wife. He had loved her once, but they didn't work out. Ginny and Harry loved each other and they didn't work out so how could he say that he and Harry would work out. It hurt his brain and heart too much to think about it.

Hermione was about to respond when a healer exited from Harry's room. His face was in a calm mask, but his eyes gave him away. Draco gulped and felt his knees begin to shake.

"Mr. Malfoy? If I could have a word, please," the healer asked. Draco gulped and glanced at Hermione. She looked as if she was barely able to stand on her own feet and she did sink into the chair next to Scorpius and wringed her hands in front of her.

"Yes, Healer Thomas," Draco said, his voice shaking slightly. He remembered Dean from school and knew that he had been in Harry's dorm. He wondered if the worry was intensified because of his relationship with Harry.

"Um, first of all let me just say that whatever you and your son did, it saved Harry's life. However, we are not sure if there will be any permanent damage as of yet. Harry was deprived of oxygen for at least five minutes and although the cutting curse has been mended it still damaged important nerves and tissues. At this point, Harry may not ever wake up again. We are doing everything that we can in hopes that he will, but his body has been through hell and there is only so much we can do. He is alive and that's what is important. We can work with that. I'm so sorry," Dean explained. He gave Draco a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and then turned to walk down the hall to Ginny and the kid's room.

Draco stared at the spot that Dean had just been standing. He had no idea how having Harry in a coma, possibly never to wake up again, was any better than him being dead. Draco felt like his whole world had stopped. He heard quiet sobs behind him and knew that they were coming from Hermione. He ignored them as he slowly walked to where they had taken Harry. When he walked through the door, the sob he had been keeping inside broke as soon as his eyes fell on Harry. He let out a loud sob and rushed to Harry's side. He sunk into the chair next to him and gripped his limp hand in his own and cried until he had no tears left.

He thought of the dream he had the first day he arrived at Harry's. It seemed like it was so long ago even though it had only been a few days. He wanted so badly to ride with Harry on his broom and share the sweet kiss from his dream. He badly wanted to show Harry that he was a very good student. He wanted to be able to wake up every morning to see Harry's smiling face looking back at him. He wanted to take their kids to King's Cross Station for their first year at Hogwarts. He wanted so much with Harry and he felt like his hopes and dreams had been snatched from right before his eyes because some stupid, wannabe Death Eater decided to try and avenge his 'master'.

Draco stood up quickly and stormed from Harry's room. His sadness was fueling his anger and he felt the need to confront Damien and show him just what he had done. Hermione was still sitting in the same place as before, but Scorpius was gone. Draco vaguely remembered hearing him say he was going to check on Jamie and Liliana. Hermione looked up in alarm at the pure hatred that was gleaming in Draco's eyes. She knew where he was heading and she wasn't about to stop him. Damien had to know that he had messed with the wrong man.

**XXXX**

Draco flooed directly into Ron's office. Ron looked up from his desk in surprise and saw the gleam in Draco's eyes. His auror mode kicked in as he followed behind Draco who was storming towards the lifts in order to go downstairs to the holding cells.

"Malfoy, I can't let you go down there!" Ron called after him. The best friend side of him was trying to overtake the auror side because he knew that Damien was about to wish 'Voldemort' had killed him.

Draco didn't stop. "Shut it, Weasley! Damien is about to pay for his mistakes," Draco said darkly.

Ron faltered for just a second. He was worried that something horrible had happened to Harry. "What happened to Harry?" he demanded. He slid into the lift with Draco.

"He's in a coma, dammit. He may never wake up again. He may have permanent damage if he does wake up. Damien will pay for this," Draco promised.

"But I can't let you do this, Malfoy. I will have to arrest you if you kill him," Ron told him.

Draco turned his heated gaze on him and Ron instinctively took a step back. "Do you think I care? Damien needs to pay for this. Did I mention that he killed his own child that was within your sister? Did I tell you that your niece and nephew may have permanent nerve damage as well from the Cruciatus curse that he cast on them?"

Ron's panicked eyes turned into a sharp glare. "He did what?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, he did. You want to stop me now?" Draco questioned.

Ron turned to face the elevator doors and glared menacingly at them. As soon as they dinged open and they stepped out into the entry way of the holding cells he turned to Draco and shook his head slightly. Draco gave him a smirk and stalked towards the main entrance. There were two aurors on duty and as they watched Draco come in they both stood and pointed their wands at him, but then they saw Ron shake his head and they dropped their wands knowing that their superior had basically told them to look the other way, so they did.

Once they reached the isolated cell that was holding Damien, Ron and Draco both looked at each other and gave a reaffirming nod. Ron waved his wand in intricate patterns over the door and it clicked open. The room filled with blinding light and both heard a groan from inside. It had been completely dark in the room before the door had opened. Damien was lying on a cot with his arm shielding his eyes. Draco narrowed his gaze and cast a quick binding hex on the man causing his arms to move and his eyes to remain open. Damien let out a cry of pain as the light continued to blind him. He tried to force his eyes closed, but found that it was useless.

"Hello, Damien," Draco drawled. Damien tensed beneath the body bind and turned to Draco's voice.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"You know damn well what I want. I want for you to feel every, last bit of pain that you have cast upon Harry and his family. Every curse, every hurt, absolutely everything," Draco promised.

"You can't do this! You will be arrested! How did you even get in here?" Damien demanded. He was still blinded by the bright light in the room and was only looking in the general direction of where Draco was standing.

"Let's just say I've got friends in high places that are looking the other way," Draco responded, his voice dripping with ice.

"I know someone else is in here with you! I know it! I sense them!" Damien cried. He continued to struggle against the bind, but Draco merely chuckled at him.

"Maybe it's Voldemort you're sensing and he is rather ashamed of you," Draco taunted.

"Do not speak the Dark Lord's name! Are you here master? Save me, please save me!" Damien cried again looking frantically around.

"You are completely and utterly alone now. You don't even have a child anymore," Draco reminded him.

"What do you mean I don't have a child anymore?" Damien demanded, momentarily forgetting to seek out his non-existent master.

"You killed him. You hit Ginny in the stomach and you killed your son," Draco told him.

Damien let out a pitiful sob and shook his head. "No! I would never harm my child! Never!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you did and you nearly killed Harry as well," Draco added.

Damien jerked his head back in the direction of Draco his eyes looking up at him incredulously. "He's not dead?"

Draco felt his anger spark and he flicked his wand at Damien casting a spell that made him feel that he was being eaten alive by fire ants. He was screaming out in agony, only able to move his head from side to side. Draco cut the spell and glared down at him.

"Of course you couldn't kill Harry. He's survived the killing curse three times by none other than your supposed master. What makes you even think that you could have killed him when Voldy couldn't even do it?" Draco demanded angrily.

"He should be dead! He should have bled to death! When I get out of here I am going to kill him! My master must be avenged!" Damien cried. Draco flicked his wand again and cast a burning hex on him. There were no actual flames, but it felt as if you were being burned alive. Damien cried out in pain again and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Draco cut the curse and stalked over to Damien. He bent over him and was nearly in his face.

"You will never get out of here alive and you will _never_ hurt Harry again," Draco promised in a scarily calm voice. Ron knew that it was time to get him out of there when Draco took on that pitch in his voice. He reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door. Draco glanced back at him and tugged his arm out of his grasp. He flicked his wand once more muttering a string of words that neither Ron nor Damien could understand. "Remember what I said, Damien," Draco reminded as Ron shut the door behind them.

Draco and Ron walked a bit down the hallway and then the screams started once again from Damien's cell. Ron stopped and looked back and then looked over at Draco. "What did you do to him?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"I merely cast a spell that will remind him what will happen should he ever attempt to come after Harry again," Draco replied innocently.

Ron stared after him and glanced back down at Damien's cell. He shrugged his shoulders and cast a quick silencing spell on his cell and then left the place with Draco.

**XXXX**

Back in his cell Damien felt like his body was on fire and being eaten alive by fire ants. His skin felt as if there were tiny bugs crawling inside and out. In his mind he could see Voldemort's sneering, grotesque face repeating over and over again that he had failed him. No matter what he did, he couldn't get away from Voldemort and the feelings that were coursing through his body. He wished for death every day for the rest of his life in solitude. Unfortunately for him, Draco had also cast a spell that lengthened his life so that he would never be able to get away from the burning, biting, and crawling sensation that covered his whole body and he would never be able to get Voldemort out of his mind.

**XXXX**

Days passed and Harry still hadn't woken up. Ginny, Jamie, and Liliana had been released shortly after they arrived, nearly back to normal. Ginny had taken a leave of absence from the Harpies and stayed with the children at her parent's home while Harry recovered. Scorpius spent most of his time staying with his grandparents as it was rare for Draco to leave Harry's side. Astoria had long since been checked into the mental ward at St. Mungos and was now sharing a room with none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. Astoria would never be leaving the ward again.

All of Harry's family and friends were hoping and praying that he would wake up soon, but with each day that passed, their hope decreased. Harry wasn't waking up nor was he getting any worse. It was as if he had been put in stasis. Draco would never stop believing that Harry would wake up and that's what kept him there every day.

"Harry, I want you to know that you can wake up now. Damien has been very well taken care of and Astoria is so completely out of her mind that she doesn't even know who she is. Liliana and Jamie need you to wake up. They need their father and I know you need them. I need you too. Please wake up," Draco begged him. He said this everyday, several times a day. He wanted Harry to know that they all needed him and that they all loved him. He hoped that it would bring him around, but so far it hadn't.

Draco decided to change tactics after Harry had been in a coma for two weeks. Draco had been looking ragged and exhausted from never leaving Harry's side. He decided that if Harry were to wake up he wanted to make sure that he looked his best so he showered and dressed in his most dashing outfit and arrived to sit at Harry's side.

"Harry, I've been patient with you. I've tried to understand that you are healing and all of that, but frankly, my patience is running thin. You need to wake up, dammit! I haven't argued with someone in weeks and it seems that only my best arguments happen with you so you need to wake up! You know I'll go crazy if I can't argue with you. I'll end up being the nicest guy on the planet and we really don't want that now do we? Draco Malfoy being a nice guy? Ha! That would be the day. Come on; don't make that happen to me. Besides, you rescued me from the Room of Requirement because you wanted me to still be around even if I tormented you for the rest of our lives. So I'm telling you that you need to wake up, right now! You are not some helpless Hufflepuff who is just going to roll over and die because you're being a wuss. You aren't waking up because you're afraid you're going to lose an argument with me. Yeah, you're just a scared little Gryffindor who is hiding behind your stupid sword! Come on Golden Boy! Wake up and fight me why don't you? Prove to me that you are a brave Lion and an almost Slytherin! Prove it!" Draco yelled and taunted Harry.

He glared down at Harry's unmoving form aside from his breathing. Draco was breathing heavily with his anger and yelling. He paced the room for a few moments and then stalked back over to Harry getting right in his face.

"You know? I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with a stupid Gryffindork! You think you're so fucking awesome because everybody loves you, but you're not. You absolutely suck, Potter!" Draco yelled again. He was about to continue when out of nowhere he was clocked across the face with a hard fist. He was so shocked that he fell to the ground, clutching his aching jaw.

"Are you through trying to rile me up, Malfoy?" Harry rasped. Draco jerked his head upwards and saw slightly dazed green eyes staring down at him over the side of the bed. He scrambled up and looked down at the man he loved more than anything. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Did it work?" he whispered.

Harry chuckled lightly. "I could hear you taunting me in my head and I just wanted to clock you across the face for being such a prat. I guess I finally was able to," he replied.

Draco grinned broadly and let several tears fall down his cheeks. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"Riling me up?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I've been sitting here every single day trying to get you to wake up reminding you of all the people that needed you and updating you on everything that had been happening, but nothing seemed to work until today. I decided to try and get you mad enough to wake up since nothing else had been working," Draco explained.

Harry eyed him appreciatively and gave him a lopsided grin. "Personally I think it's because you finally took a shower. You look absolutely stunning. You are a sight for sore eyes," Harry told him. Draco blushed and swatted his arm. With surprising strength Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of him, pressing his lips firmly against his own. Draco gasped at first, but soon he became lost in the kiss. His heart was jumping for joy at kissing Harry again; to see his beautiful emerald eyes open once again.

They broke apart after several moments and Draco cupped Harry's chin with his hand. He looked down at him lovingly. "I've missed you so much," Draco whispered.

"From what you were saying, you just missed the arguing," Harry teased. Draco popped his cheek lightly and rolled his eyes pressing a gentle kiss to his lips once again.

"I've missed you far more than the arguing. I'm so glad you're finally awake, Harry. I've been struggling every day to keep myself together. There have been so many times that I've just wanted to go back to Damien's cell and kill him for what he did to you, but I always managed to stop myself. But I should get a healer in here to look you over," Draco said as he turned to leave, but Harry reached out and gripped his hand.

"Don't go yet. How are my kids and Ginny? Tell me what happened," Harry asked. Draco turned and sighed looking down at him. He pulled up the chair and rested his head on Harry's stomach. Harry began running his fingers through his hair.

"They are fine. Ginny lost her baby though, but I think she's okay about it now. Jamie and Liliana are still getting their nervous systems worked out, but they are better as well. Astoria is locked up in the mental ward here with no hopes of ever leaving. And Damien, well, let's just say he's been taken care of," Draco explained.

Harry sighed. "What do you mean, Damien's been 'taken care of'? I thought you said you didn't kill him?"

"I didn't. I merely cast a few well placed spells on him to remind him every day of what he did. He'll never be able to shake it off," Draco explained in the same innocence as he did to Ron.

However, Harry wasn't about to let it go like Ron had. "Draco, what did you do?"

Draco sighed and lifted his head. "He will be burning, feel bitten, and feel as if bugs are crawling inside and out for the rest of his prolonged life and see Voldemort no matter where he turns whether his eyes are open or closed. That's all," Draco explained as he casually examined his fingernails.

Harry stared at him for a moment and then began chuckling. "You are a cruel individual. Remind me never to cross you," Harry replied.

"Well, the despicable man deserved it and if you were to ever cross me, I would merely cast a permanent erection on you and plant many sexy poses of myself in your head and you'd be unable to relieve yourself," Draco said cheekily. He smirked at Harry and gave him a wink as Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Well, I wouldn't mind the sexy poses though," he pointed out with his own wink.

Draco flushed slightly and then grinned shyly.

"I'm glad that Ginny and the kids are okay. Are they here? Can I see them? I need to see Scorpius too," Harry asked.

"They are at the Weasley's and Scor is with my parents. I think you should be checked out by the healers first before they come down here. As soon as you've been checked out I'll contact them okay?" Draco replied.

Harry nodded and settled back into his pillows. Draco stood from the chair and started walking towards the door.

"Draco?" Harry called out.

He stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you," Harry said quietly.

Draco stared at him for several seconds feeling the familiar swell in his chest at Harry's words. He felt the tears coming back and he let out a sob as he rushed back over to Harry's bedside and planted his lips firmly on Harry's. They kissed for several more moments and then when they parted Draco looked down at the tear filled eyes of Harry and smiled.

"I love you too," he whispered before he kissed Harry once again.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: So this has been a long time coming. I'm sorry that I haven't updated on this story in nearly three months. I had it in my head for awhile, just never had the time to type it. Plus it still didn't go how I planned, but I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you enjoy. This is finally the end. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy the ending!**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

Harry had been released from the hospital about a week after he woke up. He told Draco to go home for a bit and spend some time with Scorpius a couple of days before he was released even though he wanted Draco to stay with him. He knew that Scorpius was probably feeling a bit resentful that Draco had been spending so much time with Harry and he didn't want Scorpius to be like that in case he and Draco stayed together. So with great reluctance on both their parts they parted ways to spend some time with their own family since they hadn't been home for some time.

Harry opened the door to his home with great relief. He was ready to be out of that hospital and into his own bed where he knew he'd find a comfortable position in no time. His chest still hurt quite a lot from the cutting curse and his head was a bit muddled since right before he lost consciousness, but it was slowly getting better. He wasn't sure if Ginny and the kids were back yet since they had been staying at the Weasley's since they had gotten out of the hospital almost two weeks ago. He had seen his kids nearly every day and they too were getting better slowly. Ginny seemed a bit distant, but overall she seemed to be doing well too.

He set his bag down next to the doorway and took his coat off. It had been rather cold to him this morning and he wondered if it was a side effect of the cutting curse. He glanced in his kitchen and the sitting room, but saw no one. It was very quiet in the house too. He guessed that the kids still weren't back yet. He sighed and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He peeked in some of the rooms along the way in case the kids were hiding in order to surprise him, but saw no one. He felt a bit disappointed that they weren't there, but he just shrugged it off and decided that a nice long nap in his own bed would do him wonders.

He opened his bedroom door that was exceptionally dark for the bright morning that was outside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did he saw shapes that he wasn't expecting to see in the room. Before he had a chance to whip out his wand and take out whomever was in his room, the lights turned on and he was blown away by what he saw.

"Surprise! Welcome home Daddy!" Liliana cried as she launched herself off his bed and into his outstretched arms. Ginny was standing next to the bed with her wand out since she had turned on the lights, knowing that Harry's first instinct was to reach for his wand when he wasn't expecting to find anyone in his room. Jamie ran over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and did not release him for some time.

"Welcome home, Harry," Ginny said in a voice that Harry hadn't heard in a long time and he wasn't so sure he liked it.

He glanced down at the top of Jamie's dark hair and smiled. His son seemed to have grown up quite a bit in the three weeks he'd been in the hospital. His kids released him and Ginny rushed over and enveloped him in a hug. Harry returned the hug hesitantly. He had a feeling that Ginny was entertaining some ideas in regards to her and Harry and Harry was not going to have any of that. She stepped back and smiled sweetly at him. Harry smiled cautiously and then drifted over to his bed to lie down. Liliana and Jamie wasted no time climbing onto the bed with him and grabbing a hold of both arms in order to keep him close. Ginny smiled at the sight and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"I sent him home. He needs to be with Scorpius right now and not me," Harry replied.

"That's very true. Scorpius has just lost his mother in a sense and Draco needs to be there for that," Ginny responded. Harry did not miss the relief in her voice.

"Yes, but I think Scorpius is handling it rather well. Astoria had changed so much in the past couple of years that I think Scor is not too upset over not having her around anymore," Harry pointed out.

Ginny pursed her lips and nodded. She knew that Harry's words were also in reference to her changes and that was not something that she wanted to hear.

"Daddy, why can't Draco and Scorpius come to visit or stay here or something?" Liliana asked.

Harry was about to respond, but Ginny cut him off. "Liliana, Draco and Scorpius need to mend away from us and we need to mend as well. We need to get ourselves back on track in our lives and it's going to start here."

Jamie looked up at his mother and he could feel Harry tense in his grasp. "What do you mean?"

"I just think, well, I'm going to stay here for awhile. Help your father get better and take care of you kids. I haven't been the best mother and wife the past few months and I want to remedy that," Ginny explained.

Harry stared at her. How could she possibly think that after all of this, that he would forgive her? That he could possibly forget all that she has done to them and forget the love that he has for Draco? There was no way.

"Mummy, you aren't daddy's wife anymore. He loves Draco, you know that," Liliana pointed out. Harry glanced down at his daughter and smiled. She knew just what to say and how to say it.

Ginny pursed her lips again. "Yes, well, we are still married and I still want a chance to prove that I can be a good wife and mother."

"Gin, you are a good mother and you can be a good wife, just not for me anymore. I don't love you in that way now. You're better my friend than anything. I love Draco, you know that," Harry responded sitting up. Jamie and Liliana sat up as well looking between Ginny and Harry.

Harry could see several emotions flashing through her eyes and none really looked that good, but Ginny surprised him by taking a deep breath and smiling at him. "Yes, I do know that. Well, I want to stay for a bit to make sure you're alright. I want to be a good _friend_ and take care of you, Harry. Blinky and the kids can only do so much," Ginny responded.

"Draco can take care of him, mum," Jamie insisted.

"Draco has his own things to deal with right now. Ginny, you can stay, but you're sleeping in the guest bedroom and I only want you here until I'm better," Harry said.

Ginny stared at him; again she seemed to be suppressing the anger that was bubbling at the surface. "Okay, I'll take what I can get now and see what happens later on," she promised. Harry stared at her in surprise. "Now, kids I think we need to let Daddy sleep. Let's go visit the horses. They've probably missed us terribly, don't you think?" Ginny said as she stood and stepped closer to Harry. Jamie and Liliana had gotten up and were on the other side of the bed. Harry looked up warily at Ginny who merely smiled kindly and bent over to kiss his forehead. Harry closed his eyes fighting off the urge to push her away. Jamie and Liliana looked on in confusion and frustration.

"I'm glad you're home, Harry," Ginny whispered before she walked towards the door. Jamie and Liliana turned to Harry who was looking rather pale. They both hugged him and then left the room to go with Ginny. Ginny turned and smiled at Harry again before shutting the door behind her. Harry fell back onto his pillows and groaned. What in the hell was she thinking? There was no way that she could possibly think that Harry would take her back. _No bloody way_, Harry thought. He rolled over onto his side and glanced over at his fireplace. He stood up and walked over to it. He glanced out the window making sure that Ginny and the kids had gone out to the stable. He saw them standing there talking to the horses and prepping them for a ride. He smiled fondly at the sight being reminded of better times for him and Ginny, but then as he watched he realized with more finality that he didn't want this anymore. He wanted Draco.

He opened up the little pot that held the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. It flared to life and Harry stepped in calling out his destination and he hoped that the wards would let him through. When he arrived he tumbled out of the floo effectively stretching his chest causing pain to shoot through his body. He groaned and lay motionless on the floor for a moment as the pain passed. He was feeling dizzy and took deep breaths to clear his head and make it through the pain.

"Mister Potter, what on earth are you doing here?" Lucius questioned from the doorway. He rushed over and helped Harry up and into a nearby chair.

"It worked," Harry muttered as he looked up at Lucius. He realized that Lucius had just helped him and he was rather surprised. "You just helped me," he whispered.

Lucius puffed his chest out and looked down at him regally. All Harry could do was look up at him in awe and surprise. Lucius stared down at him and then sagged his shoulders slightly. "Yes, well, I have been rather ungrateful of you and I do apologize. I'm not used to being unable to protect my family. Draco and Scorpius should have been safe here and they weren't. You had to step in and protect them when I couldn't and ultimately you kept them safe. You got hurt in the process, but neither of them was hurt and that is because of you. My son, well, he's a changed man and I can only credit that to you. You've given him something to be happy about in his life aside from Scorpius. He hasn't been happy for many years and the light that shines in his eyes when he speaks of you; well it's blinding and wonderful to see. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry that I misjudged you in the first place. I believe it was because I was angry with myself and it had nothing to do with you. I hope that you will not let this get in the way of your continuing relationship with my son," Lucius explained.

Harry stared up at the man in shock. He couldn't believe that he had just heard any of that come from him. He glanced around, wondering if he had flooed into a parallel universe, but he realized that this was the real Lucius. He stood shakily, his head spinning slightly and faced Lucius. "Thank you, sir. I believe I misjudged you as well. I know that all you've ever wanted to do is protect your family by any means necessary. We have that in common I think and I know that you love your son deeply and care a great deal about what happens to him, as do I. You're a good man, a changed man. I accept your apology and I hope that, if your son will still have me that is, that you will accept me and my kids as a part of your family as well," he said with confidence.

Lucius stared at him for a moment thoughtfully. He nodded. "If he doesn't want you any longer I will be checking him into St. Mungos myself," he replied.

Harry chuckled and caught a small glimpse of a smile gracing Lucius' face. "I will help you as well," Harry said. He swayed where he stood though, his head swimming and his chest aching. He was beginning to wonder if flooing here right after being released from the hospital was such a good idea. Lucius reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder to steady him.

"Are you sure you should have flooed over here or even been released from the hospital?" Lucius questioned, his voice laced with concern.

Harry smiled slightly which appeared to be more of a grimace. "I'm wondering that myself, but I had to see Draco," Harry muttered.

"Well, in that case, let me assist you in finding where he is. I'd rather you not pass out in the middle of the foyer. I don't think Draco would be too happy with me if I allowed that to happen," Lucius commented.

Harry shook his head and laughed. He followed it with a groan as the laugh made his chest ache even more. He wondered momentarily if the cuts had reopened. He glanced down, but saw nothing to signal that they had. Lucius took a stronger hold of one of Harry's arms, not hard, but steadying and led him out of the floo room. Harry glanced around the halls in awe. The last time he had been here he hadn't really been focusing on the interior of the place. It looked a lot less damning than it had before. He shuddered at the thought of his first and only trip before now into this place. Lucius patted his arm as if he knew what Harry was thinking of. They didn't mention it, but there was a silent agreement between them that things were much better here then they had been when Voldemort resided in the house.

They weaved through several hallways before finally coming upon a warmer room of the house. It was the sitting room as there was no TV. Harry grinned as he recalled Lucius assessment of his home. "This is the sitting room, yes?" he questioned innocently.

Lucius glared down at him and then smirked. "Yes, it is," he simply said. He led Harry into the room and it was a lot bigger than he originally thought. He looked around and noticed that Scorpius was sitting in a plush chair near the fireplace. He was reading what looked like a textbook. He was so engrossed that he didn't even notice that Harry had walked in with Lucius. Harry continued to look around and saw the back of a familiar head of blond hair sitting in front of the window, unmoving.

"He's been sitting there since he came home a couple of days ago. He seems to think that you don't want to be with him anymore since you sent him away," Lucius explained quietly.

Harry turned his head quickly and looked up at him in disbelief. "We agreed that Scorpius needed him right now. I wasn't pushing him away because I didn't want him anymore, why would he think that?" Harry replied in a heated voice.

Lucius shrugged. "I think he doubts things because the threat is over. Your need to be the hero is over with and he thought that you were using Scorpius as an excuse to not have him around anymore. Love does strange things to your mind. He jumped to the wrong conclusions I think."

"Damn right he did. It seems that I need to set him straight then," Harry responded.

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, please do and for the record, Scorpius wasn't too concerned about his father not being here. He wants him to be happy and he knows that you make him happy and he knows that having Draco with you would help you get better. He holds no anger towards you for keeping Draco away for a bit," Lucius continued. He patted Harry on the shoulder and strode over to his son.

"Draco, you have a guest," Lucius said as he stood behind Draco's chair.

"I don't want to see anyone, father, send them away," Draco replied quietly, his voice dull. Harry dropped his head and sighed. _How did this confusion happen? _He wondered.

"Harry!" Scorpius cried. He leapt off the chair and ran over to Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him closely. Harry returned the hug and looked up in time to see Draco stand and turn around to face him. Draco had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept in days which Harry guessed that he hadn't.

Harry looked back down at Scorpius, a different ache building in his chest. "Hey, Scor, how are you doing?"

"Good, now that you're here! Daddy, look who's come to visit!" Scorpius exclaimed as he turned to his father. Lucius had stepped away from Draco and Draco had walked around to the other side of the chair and was staring at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you," Harry replied just as quietly. Scorpius looked between the two and then at his grandfather.

"Grandfather, I think we need to go see what grandmother is doing in the gardens," Scorpius said. Lucius looked between Harry and Draco before nodding and taking a hold of Scorpius' hand and walking out of the sitting room, shutting the doors behind them.

Harry took a few steps towards Draco and then swayed. He reached out and gripped the back of a chair and closed his eyes. He felt Draco rush over to him and place and tentative hand on his arm. "What are you doing out of the hospital already?" Draco demanded as he helped Harry to sit down.

"They released me. There wasn't much else they could do, plus I really wanted to get out of there," Harry replied as he took a deep breath to calm his spinning head.

"Well, you should have stayed! You're not ready to be out of the hospital. You're going to reopen your wounds and you're going to make things worse," Draco chastised.

Harry chuckled. "I'm fine, Draco."

"No, you're not fine. What are you doing flooing over here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Draco demanded once again.

"I already told you, I wanted to see you. Besides, my house isn't the same without you there," Harry responded looking up at Draco's tired grey eyes.

Draco knelt down in front of him and sat back on his knees. "Harry, you shouldn't be here right now. You should be at home, resting and with your kids," Draco pointed out.

"Draco, I can't be in my house if you're not there. I don't know why you think I don't want you anymore. I told you why I wanted you to come back here. I thought that Scorpius needed you and I didn't want him to be upset with me keeping his dad away," Harry explained.

Draco shook his head. "No, that's just an excuse. The threat is over with and you don't have to pretend that you're interested anymore. Its okay, I understand. Ginny has already told me that you two are going to work things out," Draco responded, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry gripped the arm rests and glared down at Draco. "And you believed her?"

Draco looked up and met Harry's intense emerald gaze. "Well, yeah. I mean all of you went through this horrible ordeal and I think she's really sorry for betraying you and she wants to make it work. I don't want to get in the way of that. Your kids need that stable home and you need that stability," Draco explained.

Harry sat back in his seat and shook his head. Ginny was really misunderstanding things. "Draco, I don't want things to work with Ginny. I told her that today, but she seems to think that we can get past this and get back together, but she is so wrong. I don't want to be with her. Jamie and Liliana don't want me to be with her. They want me with you and I want that too. I don't know where we got all messed up here and had a miscommunication issue, but Draco, I only want you. I love you and only you," Harry assured.

"But Ginny said that you guys talked about it and that you were going to make it work and then a day later you told me to go home and be with Scorpius. I didn't believe her until you sent me away," Draco responded. He stood and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to keep his feelings in check.

Harry stood as well and gripped Draco around the arms to make sure he was looking at him. "What is it that you said to me when Ginny saw us and she freaked out? 'Jealousy and fear does wonders to people'?" Draco nodded as he recalled that morning and then it moved into the time on the porch and he smiled slightly as he remembered. "Ginny is jealous! She knows how we feel about one another and she would say anything to get between that. She doesn't really want me; she just doesn't want you to have me. Do you understand that? I don't want her. I only want you," Harry explained.

"I just, I don't know, Harry. Maybe we were just getting caught up in everything. Maybe we were just trying to fill the void. I don't know if we can do this. If we can make it work," Draco responded quietly. He continued to avoid Harry's gaze.

Harry stepped back. Tears were building in his eyes and he felt a hole forming in his chest where Draco had been so snuggly placed. "So all the times that we've said we loved each other, it meant nothing to you?"

Draco looked up into Harry's hurt eyes and sighed. "Of course it does, but I don't know if it's enough. I mean things have changed greatly and I just don't know if you and I can survive all that's changed," he explained.

Harry stepped back further and bit his lip fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Fine, so it meant nothing then despite what you're saying. Wow, glad we figured this out now," Harry replied. He stared up at Draco for a moment longer before he shook his head letting some of the tears fall and then he turned and walked away. None of this made sense to him. None of it. He walked down the many hallways and somehow managed to make it to the floo room. He glanced around one last time and left. He landed in his room and climbed into bed without a second thought. He pulled the blankets up around his head and shut his eyes willing sleep to take over and hoping to never wake up again.

**XXXX**

A couple of days passed and Harry hadn't left his room even once. Blinky or one of the kids or even Ginny would bring him some food at every meal, but he barely touched it. A new pain was radiating through his chest. He figured it was his heart breaking every time he remembered Draco's words.

"Mummy, daddy is not getting better. Scorpius told me that he went to see Draco the other day and that they had a fight. He said that you told Draco that you and daddy were getting back together," Liliana said to her mother one morning.

Ginny looked up from her cup of tea and sighed. "I did say that and I shouldn't have. I just thought that this thing with Draco was just a phase and that he was just sorting through things before working things out with me," Ginny explained.

"Well, mum, you know that dad loves Draco. He's only told you a million times and so have Liliana and I. Why would you ruin this for them? They make each other happy and I think they're meant to be together," Jamie questioned.

Ginny sighed. "For purely selfish reasons. I don't really know how to be on my own, you know? I've had a boyfriend ever since second year and I was never without for very long. I really don't want to be with your father either, but I'm familiar with him and I don't want to be alone."

"Mummy, you've got me and Jamie and grandma and grandpa and your brothers. You're not alone and besides, you'll find that boy who will treat you well and make you happy, even more so then daddy. You need to fix this," Liliana urged.

Ginny chuckled and smiled at her daughter. "You're right, love. I need to fix this and I would love your help."

Jamie and Liliana nodded enthusiastically. All three put their heads together conspiratorially and chattered away about their plan to make things right again.

A few hours later, Harry was staring blankly at the wall when he heard his bedroom door click open. He didn't turn to see who walked in or react in any way to who it was.

"Dad, I need your help with something," Jamie said as he stepped right up to the bed, in Harry's line of vision. Harry looked up at him.

"What do you need?" he whispered.

"I need you to get up and take a shower and come outside with me. You haven't been out of bed for days and I've been dying to get on my broom, but you won't let me unless you're out there with me," Jamie explained.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Why don't you ask your mother?"

Jamie crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze at him. "Mum has gone back to grandma and grandpas so there is no one here, but you to watch me on my broom."

Harry sighed. He really didn't need to stay in bed any longer. It wasn't making things any better and he needed some distraction from the pain of losing Draco. Plus he hadn't been the best father the past few days and since Ginny had gone back to her parents he didn't think that he should stay in bed much longer. He nodded and threw the blankets off and went into his bathroom. Jamie smiled happily and left the room while Harry showered.

When Harry got out of the shower and dressed in track pants and a t-shirt, he walked out of his room and down the stairs expecting Jamie to be waiting in the foyer for him. He wasn't there and the house was silent. He sighed figuring that Jamie had already gone over to the pitch and that he must have taken Liliana with them because neither of them was in the house. He grabbed his broom from the closet and walked outside towards the pitch. It was a beautiful evening and the sun was close to setting. It was a perfect day for flying.

When he arrived at the pitch he didn't see Jamie anywhere. He called out his name several times, but received no answer. He looked up into the sky and saw the vague shape of a broom high in the air. Harry jumped onto the broom and launched himself into the air. Jamie knew he wasn't supposed to be flying without him there and as soon as he caught up to him he was going to get him on the ground and give him the lecture of his life. He flew straight towards his son, but as he got closer he realized that it wasn't Jamie who was flying. It was Draco.

His heart leapt in his chest as he slowed down stopping a few yards behind Draco. His hands were sweating with his nerves. He hadn't seen Draco in what seemed like weeks, but in actuality were only a few days. He wondered what brought him here and if this was some sort of set up. He sighed and flew up next to him. Draco was staring out towards the trees that were between the pitch and the ocean.

"Hey," Harry said quietly as he pulled up next to him. Draco jumped slightly and turned to look at him.

"Hi," he said just as quiet. Draco looked worse than he had before and Harry imagined that he didn't look much better despite his shower.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Draco looked away and then glanced down. "Jamie flooed and said I needed to get here and fast. I thought something had happened to you, but when I arrived he simply thrust a broom in my hands and told me to go to the pitch. I didn't understand why he wanted me here, but I guess now I know. I think our kids have been talking," Draco explained.

Harry nodded and glanced out towards the direction of the ocean. "I'm sure they have. They've been worried," Harry responded quietly.

Draco nodded and looked back at Harry. "Ginny came by. She and I had a nice, long talk. I'm sorry, Harry, I jumped to the wrong conclusions," Draco apologized.

Harry looked up in surprise. "What did she tell you?"

"She explained that you and she never talked about getting back together and that she just wanted to because it was familiar. She said that she loves you enough to see that she is not the person you want anymore and that the person you want is me. It took a lot for her to come to me, but I'm glad she did. I'm glad she set me straight," Draco replied.

Harry turned his gaze away from the intense look that Draco was giving him. "So you believed her again over me when I told you the same exact thing?"

Draco hung his head shamefully and nodded. "I didn't want to get my hopes up," he replied.

Harry looked back up at him and saw this hopeful look in his eyes. Harry couldn't deny that he had been wishing that Draco would come to him and tell him that he made a huge mistake and that he wanted to be with him. Regardless of the fact that he hadn't said it yet, he could see it in his eyes that he was hoping for forgiveness and understanding.

He looked away again and then turned back. "Come for a ride with me. I want to show you something," he said quietly gesturing to his broom. Draco looked as if he was experiencing déjà vu, but he didn't hesitate to climb onto the back of Harry's broom. His mind immediately went to his dream and although the feelings were much different then they had been in the dream, he hoped that it would end the same way as his own dream had.

As soon as Draco was firmly in place Harry took off through the trees, expertly navigating through them. He stopped at the edge of a cliff and Draco looked past him to see the setting sun and the roaring ocean. Harry reached around with strength that Draco wasn't expecting and made it so that he was now in front of Harry, his back to the setting sun. He couldn't deny the déjà vu any longer as the sun cast Harry's skin in a golden glow and made his eyes shine like sparkling emeralds.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"I apologize profusely and hope that you'll forgive my idiocy and tell me you love me again and tell me that you still want me," Draco responded with a small smile. Harry returned the smile and studied his face. He brought a hand up and ran a thumb along his jaw. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He had missed Harry so much.

"Draco, it really hurt that you doubted me. My feelings have always been true to you, even when were kids. I do love you and I do want you, but I can't take being hurt again," Harry whispered.

Draco opened his eyes and gazed at Harry. "I know and I'm sorry. I've been aching without you and I know it's my fault that we've been apart for so long and from now on I refuse to be apart from you. I can't be away from you. I love you, I need you, and I want you, if you'll have me," he declared.

Harry met his gaze and they stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's. The feelings that coursed through him was like electricity. The feelings were intense as the kiss increased and Harry knew without a doubt that there was no way he could deny himself Draco any longer. He needed him too and he wasn't about to let go.

Draco reached up and cupped Harry's face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. Neither noticed as the broom began its steady descent towards the ground. It wasn't fast or dangerous. It was just simply bringing them to the ground safely. Without interruption the broom slipped out from beneath Harry and Draco and they both sank to their knees. Draco slipped his hands beneath Harry's shirt and when he felt the smooth warmth of Harry's skin he let out a groan and quickly removed the offending garment that was getting in the way of feeling more of Harry's skin. Harry's fingers worked rapidly to unbutton Draco's shirt and eventually both their shirts were in a pile on the ground.

Draco pushed Harry back gently onto a conveniently placed blanket that neither one really wanted to try and explain how it got there. They broke apart for a moment to regain their breath and to gaze upon one another. Harry traced the scars on Draco's chest while Draco traced the scars on Harry's chest. They were identical. Draco leaned down and placed feather light kisses on each scar before making his way down Harry's chest and stomach. Harry settled into the blanket as he watched Draco work his way back up to his lips. They met in a gentle caress and then their eyes met and a look passed between them said more than words could ever say. This was where they belonged and where they had always wanted to be.

Harry shifted pressing his fully erect cock into Draco's and they both groaned at the contact. Draco wasted no time pulling Harry's pants and boxers off. He had wasted enough time without Harry and he wasn't about to waste anymore. Harry looked down at him as Draco stared down at the glory that belonged solely to Harry.

"You don't have to do this," Harry assured him misinterpreting his hesitation.

Draco looked up and shook his head. "No, I have no doubts about this whatsoever. I just, I've wasted enough time, Harry and I refuse to waste anymore." With that declaration Draco brought his lips crashing down on Harry's and in the process Harry managed to remove the rest of Draco's clothes. They were completely naked unaware of the slight chill in the air and that the sky was darkening as the sun was nearly set. They moved against each other in great fervor and before either one realized it had happened Draco was settling himself between Harry's legs and pressing against his entrance with an eagerness that Harry found so appealing and wonderful. Draco took a deep breath and looked up to meet the lust filled green eyes of the man he loved more than anything. Their gaze never wavered as Draco pushed himself slowly into Harry. His face contorted slightly in pain and Draco attempted to pull out, but Harry clutched him, holding him in place and he shook his head.

"No, keep going," he breathed. Draco watched him for a moment, but saw no hesitation in his expression and continued to move in slowly and carefully. He was fighting the urge to come right then. Harry was so warm surrounding him and it was becoming rather difficult for him to hold back, but he managed. He started to move slowly in and out and he angled himself just enough that he hit a spot that made Harry arch his back and moan in such a way that Draco's heart swelled. He felt Harry clench around him and he knew that it wouldn't be long before either of them came. Harry's eyes were closed tightly as he tried to stave of his own orgasm.

"Harry, love, look at me," Draco begged. Harry's eyes opened and their intense gazes met and never wavered as Draco pounded into him until neither one of them could contain it any longer. They both came long and hard, each other's names tumbling off their lips. Draco was struggling to keep himself up on his shaking arms as he rode out his orgasm. He felt Harry's arms encircling him and allowed Harry to pull him down on top of him as he slid out from inside him. He felt completely fulfilled now and he felt happier then he had in days. He let Harry roll them to their sides so that they were facing one another. With a wave of his hand both he and Harry were clean, but still naked and wrapped around each other.

"Harry, I-" Draco began. He was searching for just the right thing to say, but he didn't know what he could say that could describe how he felt in this moment.

"I give you an O+++. You are a brilliant student," Harry murmured. He kissed Draco gently as he ran his hands up and down his back.

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry even closer to him, if that was even possible. "I have a fantastic teacher," he replied.

Harry laughed and looked up into his eyes. "I hope we've got it right this time. I really don't want to be without you anymore," Harry said with the laughter gone from his voice.

Draco nodded. "You won't be without me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Harry and nothing will come between us again," he promised.

"Good, cause I don't think I have the energy to hex anyone, plus I love you too," Harry replied with a smirk.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry's forehead. "I guess it is possible for dreams to come true."

"I'm your dream come true?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"You're more than a dream come true, love," Draco whispered. Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. The past month had been an awful one, but Harry and Draco were grateful that it had happened because otherwise they wouldn't have found each other again and they would have never known the love that they had between them. Sometimes being the hero isn't such a bad thing after all, no matter who needs to be rescued, even if it's the hero once in awhile.


End file.
